Ailurophobia
by dglsprincess105
Summary: Darkwing's greatest fear is publically exposed and F.O.W.L. tries to exploit it. An idea from Ranma 12. Chapter eight is up. Be prepared for future fluff!
1. Chapter one: His greatest fear

This is my third story! I have recently gotten my obsession for Darkwing Duck back by downloading some from Morpheus. While I was watching them, I couldn't help but notice that Darkwing is similar to my fifth favorite anime Martial artist Ranma from Ranma 1/2: They are both martial artists, both arrogant, never give up and they always want to be the best, (though Darkwing is outclassed in fighting.) I even read a cute story called Mallard 1/2 in the Disney Afternoon mailing thing. So I thought of doing a slight idea from Ranma and combining it with Darkwing. While I like the gender-switch curse, I felt that it was kind of overdone and believed that Ranma 1/2 was more to that then the curse forms. Then I remembered another thing that made Ranma unique, and the more I thought of it, the more the story progressed, so ladies and gentlemen, my third story. (See if you could figure out what idea that I have in mind. Though for all you Ranma fans, you probably figured it out through the title.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck or any idea from Ranma 1/2.

**Ailurophobia **

Chapter one: His greatest fear

Running. That was all his body kept doing. He had to escape them or they will tear him apart. The thought of even one of these creatures attacking him was enough to fill his entire being with terror.

He sprinted through the darkness, trying to avoid the loud cries the beasts were making. If he could just find Master Goose Lee, everything would be okay. All he had to do was outrun those things.

The young mallard stopped and took a breath, positive that he lost them. His white gi was ruined: Shredded to rags, you couldn't tell it had ever been white because it had been completely drenched in blood………. most of it his.

His breath was suddenly caught when something darted behind him.

What was that!

His eyes moved back and forth to see if it was those unholy things again.

Oh………My…………God.

Eyes………. Glowing green eyes! Hundreds of them, surrounding him! He caught a glimpse of steel from each of then. Claws! They were going to finish the job. Rip him to shreds!

"NOOOOOOO!"

OooooooooOooooooooO

Drake Mallard suddenly jolted awake, sweating profusingly.

It had been a dream. It had been just a stupid dream. But he hadn't had this nightmare since he was a child, why did it come back to haunt him all of a sudden? He hugged his legs and took deep calming breaths. It had been so long since he had that dream, the one dream that could truly bring terror in his heart, and he had long since put it behind him. So why now, after all those years, did it return?

He suddenly heard rushing footsteps outside his room. In burst Gosalyn in her pajamas with a bow and packet of arrows; followed by Launchpad, looking ready to rumble.

"D.W.? Are you okay? Where is he? We'll get him for you." Launchpad shouted.

"Dad! Are you O.K.? What's wrong?" Gosalyn asked, her green eyes filled with worry and fear for him.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked, wondering why they were up so late.

"We heard you yelling." Launchpad said as he looked around for any attacks.

Drake remembered screaming 'no' in his dream, he didn't think he had screamed out loud.

"Y-Yo-You heard me?"

"Dad! The whole district heard you! The Muddlefoots are outside telling everyone to go home." Gosalyn said with a tremble in her voice. She had never heard her dad scream like that, ever. Not even when he was in a life and death situation as Darkwing Duck. The fact that he was still trembling and sweating was not reassuring her that he was okay.

"I'm okay. It was just a nightmare." Drake said in a dismissive tone and confident smile. Of course, that was all a mask.

Launchpad and Gosalyn exchanged looks before looking back at Drake.

"Must have been some nightmare! I swear my spine is still tingling from that scream." Launchpad said as he shuddered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm fine. In fact, what am I doing in bed? It's midnight, the hour where dastardly doers of devious deeds dart in the shadows. I should be patrolling the streets!" He said as he thrusted his index finger up in a dramatic pose. He zoomed off to the living room with Launchpad and Gosalyn behind him. He sat on his blue armrest and pressed the top of his Basil statue. He was immediately sent his secret hideout in Audobon bay bridge. While dressing in his outfit, he turned on the supercomputer to see if there were any crimes. Sure enough, a red light blinked on the screen of his supercomputer.

"Aha! A burglary in St. Canard's first National Bank. C'mon L.P.; let's get dangerous." He said with a smirk, completely forgetting his nightmare.

Later, he was going to find out that it wasn't a nightmare he had.

It was an omen.

OoooooOooooOoooooO

Outside St. Canard's 1st National Bank

Four masked men ran towards their blue Volkswagen, carrying their bags. They knew they had triggered the silent alarm so they had to scramble. The cops would show up soon or worse……

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!"

This guy might show up; a cloud of smoke appeared on top of their car.

"I AM THE CURE IN THE INFECTIOUS CRIME WAVE! I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

Darkwing Duck smirked at the sight of the burglars, quivering in fear. His only regret was that the usual supervillians didn't show him this kind of respect.

"Okay boys, you know the drill." He smirked and pointed at the bank with his gas gun, though it amazed him how ill prepared they were. They didn't even bring guns!

While they were grudgingly putting the bags back, Launchpad and Quiverwing Quack appeared.

"Hey D.W., the cops are in the front of the building, they're waiting for you to bring them out for them."

"What am I, their delivery boy?" Darkwing scorned. The police always told him to stay out of police work but they seem to not mind letting him do all the work. He then did a double take!

"Gos…….. Quiverwing! What are you doing here?"

She looked at him with stubborn green eyes. "There's no way I'm letting you fight the bad guys alone until I'm sure you're okay."

"I told you, I'm fine! It won't happen again, now please go…. OOOPPHHH!"

The gang leader shoved him and ran, interrupted him. The others were going to follow but Darkwing recovered his wits and aimed his gas gun at them while Quiverwing aimed her arrows at them as well.

"Launchpad, cuff 'em! I'll go after the leader." He growled as he sprinted to the direction the criminal ran.

OoooOoooOoooO

Darkwing scowled as he ran, annoyed not because the villain got away. Oh no, no criminal escaped him for long. But he was mad at what Quiverwing said. Did she think so little of him that she thought he couldn't handle a simple nightmare? He was Darkwing Duck, the champion of righteousness! There was nothing that he could scare him! That dream only caught him off guard, that's all. No fear controlled him for long.

Right?

A sly grin appeared on his face as he saw his fleeing adversary. He ducked behind the shadows and followed him from there. The masked man ran to a blind alley only to find it blocked by a brick wall and a lot of garbage cans. He was going to try to climb over it when a voice boomed:

"SURRENDER OR SUCK GAS!" The masked mallard aimed his gas gun at him. The burglar, having nothing to loose, picked up a lead pipe and charged at him.

A cocky half-smirk appeared on Darkwing's face. "Okay then! Suck gas, evildoer." He smugly replied to the action and pulled the trigger. The alley was soon covered in blue smoke as said evildoer was coughing up a storm. Three things happened:

The lead pipe was karate chopped out of his hand.

He was introduced to Darkwing's 'patented' web-kick and was sent crashing to the brick wall.

Then finally, he barely registered being handcuffed.

"Yup, yup, yup! The daring duck of dynamo defies all odds and has once again defeated a denizen of darkness." He said as he dusted his hands together. This was the kind of thing that made him relax and unwind, (even if it was a slow night, in his opinion). He'll probably sleep like a baby in the morning.

"Okay buddy, it's the big house for you." He said as he grabbed the guy, roughly. A noise behind him stopped him, cold. He turned around to see something moving behind the trashcans. Holding his gun in one hand and the burglar by the scruff of his neck with the other, he turned towards the garbage cans and looked over it to see what was behind it.

What he saw made his eyes widened in horror.

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Quiverwing and Launchpad waited for the masked mallard to return. The police had long since come to handcuff the others.

"So where is the 'vigilante'?" A veteran officer asked harshly as stared at the direction Darkwing and the burglar had run off.

"He probably lost him and decided to not lose face in front of the cameras, coming back." A rookie scoffed.

Launchpad quickly covered Quiverwing's beak before she could say anything that may make Darkwing look bad. He spoke up, though.

"Aww c'mon guys, D.W. isn't like that. He'd go to the ends of the earth to get him and he'd never not show up to not lose face. He's the bravest guy I know. There is nothing that could scare him, no siree! He's………."

A blood-curdling scream interrupted his speech. The scream, which had a pitch that shattered windows and ruptured eardrums, sounded very familiar.

"D.W.!" Launchpad gasped as he, without hesitation, ran to the location of the scream.

"Darkwing!" Quiverwing screamed as she had already ran ahead of Launchpad. "Ooooohhh, I knew I should have followed him! I knew he'd get into trouble!" She muttered angriely as she had her arrows ready, the police were not too far from them. Following the echo of the scream, they turned straight to the alley way, expecting to see Darkwing curled in a corner while some large monster with claws and fangs was standing over him.

Instead, they saw Darkwing backed into a corner, holding the burglar like a life preserver. Said life preserver was losing air, fast. Darkwing's eyes were wide with terror, he was sweating profusingly and his teeth were chattering. He looked petrified.

"Darkwing! What's wrong? Are you all right? What happened? Who or what did this to you? I won't go easy on him!" Quiverwing ranted. She thought it was a living flesh-eating zombie from the planet Mars. What else could scare someone this badly?

Launchpad was, to be frank, terrified. Here was his hero and best friend looking like he'd seen a ghost. (Which he himself found scary!) Whatever it was that was scaring Darkwing, he did not want to face it.

"Freeze! What's going on here?" the cops shouted.

The burglar, who couldn't talk due to the headlock, casted Darkwing a disgusted look and pointed behind the garbage cans.

Quiverwing and Launchpad, with great reluctance, walked to the garbage cans while the cops pulled their guns out and aimed at it. Launchpad was shaking violently as he moved the garbage cans aside while Quiverwing was trying to keep her hands steady while holding her bow and arrow. Everyone held their breaths (except for Darkwing, who was whimpering piteously) as the trashcans revealed………..

…….. A gray alley cat.

They all sighed in relief. It was just a stupid cat. But their vast relief disappeared when Darkwing started to have screaming fits and was on the verge of snapping the criminal's neck.

"C-C-C-CAAAAAATT!" he shrieked and before anyone could stop him, he plowed through the officers like a bowling ball against pins and ran for his life. Leaving two sidekicks staring after him in worry and confusion.

End of chapter one

For those of you who have read and figured it out, yes, Darkwing knows the dreaded Neko-ken. I love that move, it's so powerful and yet, amusing. Not to mention the angst you can make with it because of how it's taught. There will be more to come soon. Hope you enjoyed and remember: review, review, and review!


	2. Chapter two: You don't know me

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thank you for being my first reviewer and I am glad that you actually think this is a good idea. Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Darkwing duck or any idea from Ranma 1/2. Nor do I own Professor Von Drake. (But I do own the Darkwing Duck DVD set that will arrive in five days.)

**Ailuraphobia**

Chapter two: you don't know me

Drake Mallard was not in a good mood, even with his coffee. Aside from not having a good night's sleep, he had just finished reading the newspaper. Normally, he loved having his face in the front page. But this wasn't one he wanted to hang on his bullington board. It was a picture of him clinging at the top of a telephone pole. It took four hours and three fire trucks to pull him down. This wouldn't have been so bad if Tom Lockjaw hadn't shown up to film this. So it will be all over the morning news as well as the afternoon one.

Groaning, he slammed his face on his table, not caring that the butter was melting on his face. Launchpad happily walked in the kitchen and started making his breakfast.

"Morning D.W.! Hey, you made the front-page paper. That's good news!" Launchpad cheerfully stated, not knowing how close he was at being throttled.

Gosalyn soon followed and noticed the newspaper as well. "You gotta admit, dad, it was pretty funny how they had to drag you down the telephone pole." She giggled as she served herself some cereal. She then looked worried. "Dad, was that what you dreamed about last night? Why are you so scared of something like a cat? I mean, they are almost harmless."

"They are not harmless, they are monsters." He growled bitterly. He paused, then said. "And as for why I'm scared of them, it's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it." His tone of voice indicated the end of the conservation.

Gosalyn and Launchpad looked at each other, worriedly. When they had brought Darkwing home, he was clinging on to them while feveretely looking around for any signs of cats. He had been a nervous wreck after that encounter. He then shut himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone.

Drake drained his coffee and walked up to the t.v. set and turned it on to the channel eight news. Tom Lockjaw's smirking face appeared.

"This is Tom Lockjaw, reporting to you live at City Hall, where St.Canard will be celebrating it's 300th birthday. Celebrities of all kinds will be there as well as many influential citizens of our beloved city as well as those from Duckberg. Even Gizmo Duck, our biggest celebrity hero, will be there as security. It is promised to be an exciting day.

'An exciting day for the villains, that is.' Drake thought, then when Gizmo duck's name finally registered to his brain, he jumped up, indignantly.

"Hey! Why is Gizmo duck the security and head celebrity hero for this! Why not Darkwing Duck?"

As if to answer his question, Tom Lockjaw smirked as a picture of Darkwing Duck fighting off the fire fighters that tried to bring him down the telephone pole. "In other news, our own self-proclaimed guardian, the 'Daring Darkwing Duck' was seen on Flamingo Avenue on top of a telephone pole, scared silly; you could say. Apparently, our 'hero' met his match in the form of this," the small screen next to Lockjaw changed and shifted to a picture of the gray alley cat. Drake shuddered at the sight. "dangerous creature." He finished and a grin tugged at his face. "Please, I warn you to stay within doors (chuckle) before this (hehehehehe) potential threat (Hahahahahaha!) attacks us like it did to (bahahahahahahaha!) our (hahaha) hero!"

BAM! CRASH! SMASH!

Gosalyn and Launchpad didn't have to turn around to know that Drake had just kicked the television out of the living room, through the closed window and into the front yard. Gosalyn took this as her cue to go to school. Launchpad suddenly wished he were back in Duckberg. Drake, with a look of supreme aggravation, stomped past him while growling "I'm going for a walk!"

Launchpad noticed Drake was still in his robe and slippers. "Ummmm, D.W…….." But Drake was in no mood for talk.

"IT'S DRAKE! AND I AM GOING FOR A WALK!" he roared as he slammed the door behind him.

OooOooOooOooOooO

St. Carard National Park

Despite the strange looks he got from walking here, Drake leaned near a tree as he watched the day-to-day activities of the people: from feeding the birds to buying ice cream for toddlers. Tom's face appeared in his head on several occasions from his mocking. That idiot had insulted him before, but he took his fear of cats as a personal insult. On the way from home, he had seen people laugh at today's newspaper about him. But he preferred the laughter to those that questioned his ability to fight crime if he was scared of a little kitten.

Ingrates, all of them! They didn't know him! They had made such an assumption about him being a coward because of his fear of cats but none of them even knew the reason why he was scared of them in the first place. He sighed and continued walking, once again ignoring the looks he was receiving from his attire. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered fighting crime if this was how it was going to be. Then, Gosalyn's face would pop up to remind him why.

Gosalyn………..

He stopped; he was going to have to tell them sooner or later about his phobia. But it was so embarrassing sometimes, but it was also dangerous. Especially with the side-effects……

His musings were interrupted by something that whizzed past his head. Turning to the side, he saw that it was a mini thunderquack. He grabbed it and opened it, knowing it was an important message from S.H.U.S.H.

Indeed it was; he was to see J. Gander Hooter immediately. He was about to go change in a dark alley when he remembered the cat from yesterday. He decided to change in the phone booth.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

S.H.U.S.H. Headquarters

J. Hooter was talking to his #1 agent Gryzokoff about why it was necessary to have Darkwing Duck on this mission when said duck made his appearance.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!"

They stopped talking long enough to notice a blue smoke in the middle of the room.

"I AM THE RAT IN YOUR EVIL CIRCLE OF MICE! I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

Hooter smiled. "I see you made it right on schedule, Darkwing."

"Punctuality is the key to being a good crime-fighter. So, what's up?"

Hooter looked grave. "As you know, St. Canard will be celebrating its anniversary," He pulled out a file. "What you don't is that Professor Von Drake will be there as well, to offer his latest invention as a present."

Darkwing's eyes widened. "Von Drake? The father of 21st century technology, the Von Drake who is responsible for our Space stations, colonizing planets, enhanced catalyst chemicals and new weaponry? The one who is close to finding a way to make pure energy to replace gas?"

"I see you know his background."

"But he hasn't been seen for years and he hates social parties. I was told he was a hermit."

"Yes he is, but I'm afraid he will be there to give his newest invention to St. Canard as his birthday. I don't know what it is yet, but I do know that F.O.W.L. will be there to steal it."

Darkwing rolled his eyes. Of course F.O.W.L. would show up to a party, uninvited. No doubt Steelbeak will be among them.

"You can count on Darkwing. I'll see to it that a fly doesn't get near him."

"Oh, uh, actually Darkwing; we want you as back-up if something goes wrong with our agents." Hooter explained, averting his eyes from Darkwing. Gryzokoff smirked in triumph.

It grew unusually quiet as Darkwing stared at them.

"Me? Back-up? This is a joke, right?"

"It's no joke. You are to wait until proper procedures follow before you interfere in your usual non-regulated entrances." Gryzokoff grinned, showing off his fangs. Hooter shot him a stern look while Darkwing was making an impression of a gapping fish. Then his eyes narrowed when he realized why he was back up.

"I take it that it has something to do with what happened yesterday?" his voice was flat.

Hooter sighed; looking like his age while Gryzokoff glared at him for his tone. "The great Darkwing Duck is scared of a housecat. How sad! In my motherland, they would eat up cowards like you."

This was not a smart thing to say as Darkwing suddenly shot up from his seat with his hands and teeth clenched. Hooter immediately got between them.

"Will you two please co-operate! It is necessary that you all work together on this. And Darkwing, since Gizmo duck is coming, it wouldn't hurt to call the other Justice ducks. We need all the help we can have."

"All right, I'll see if Morgana, Neptunia and Stegmutt can come. There might be more then just F.O.W.L. that might show up, like the Fearsome Five."

"Oh you need not worry about them. They are, at the moment, in a high security prison in Hawaii. Apparently, Negaduck was smuggling diamonds again. We won't see them for a while."

"Yeah, that's terrific." Darkwing was still feeling low about the fact that J. Gander didn't trust him anymore because of his fear of cats. It wasn't fair! He never wanted this weakness.

Hooter noticed his expression. "Believe me Darkwing; if it were done privately and away from the public, I wouldn't worry too much about your phobia, except for your sake. But unfortunately, the media found out about it. Now, it will be a matter of time for enemies to use this to their advantage."

Darkwing caught his breath as his eyes widened again. That had never even occurred to him! Now that the cat was out of the bag (no pun intended), his enemies would be planning on using this on him. No doubt F.O.W.L. heard about his problem, too. He could almost hear Steelbeak sniggering about this.

Hooter nodded, seeing the look of understanding in his eyes. "Unless you decide to fight the fear, I see no way around this. And I doubt even you can fight your fear in under three days."

Darkwing looked back at his face, determinedly. "You just watch me! I'll destroy my fear of cats even if it kills me." With that he marched out of the office to his ratcatcher.

Hooter and Gryzokoff looked at each other.

"Do you think he can fight it in three days?" Hooter asked.

"Are you joking, sir? I'd be surprised if it didn't kill him."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

F.O.W.L. Headquarters

So, dis Von Drake, 'e's got some super-duper secret invention dat youse want me ta nab?" Steelbeak asked his three superiors.

"Yes," the shadow in the middle hissed. "He will unravel it at St. Canard. By then, I expect you claim it for F.O.W.L."

"But do youse know wat it is?" Steelbeak pressed on.

The trio narrowed their eyes, dangerously.

"Eh, eh, right! Ask a stupid question." Steelbeak grinned nervously and tugged at his collar. He took a breath, "Okay, I'll bring de boys out and crash the party. Of course, dat would mean we 'ave to get past security. I 'ear they got chrome dome to chaperone de place, and den dere's Dopewing."

Steelbeak was surprised to see all three of his bosses grinning maliciously. As far as he's concerned, they've never smiled during his time of working with them.

"The guards will be of no real danger to you and your men and F.O.W.L. lab has an electromagnetic pulse to short-circuit Gizmo duck." A shadowy vulture to the right replied.

"And Darkwing?" Steelbeak asked with a raised eyebrow.

They chuckled. Something he was positive they had never done. In fact, he seriously considered running out of H.Q.

"You didn't read today's newspaper, did you?" The dark duck asked with a hint of amusement.

"Didn't 'ave my cappichino dis morning, and I nevah read the news without it." Steelbeak answered with a shrug.

"Before you leave, I fondly suggest you do." With that, the screen went blank.

Confused and a little curious, Steelbeak went to do as he was told.

The eggmen around the building were later startled to hear Steelbeak go into fits of hysterics.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

537 avian way

Gosalyn and Launchpad sat in the kitchen to wait for Drake's return. They really wished he could talk to them about what was wrong. After all, they were family. If you couldn't come to them about problems, then whom can you go to?

The blue chair in the living room whirred, meaning he was back. Darkwing ran to where they were.

"We have a mission from S.H.U.SH., we have to get ready in three days. Until then, we have to prepare."

"Great, what do we do?" Launchpad asked, excitedly. Gosalyn looked at her father's grim expression and wondered what happened before he came home.

"Launchpad, get me alloy handcuffs and some ten ton balls with chains. Gosalyn, you go and start collecting every c-c-c-c-……. felines in the neighborhood."

They looked at him, shocked. Did they hear him correctly?

"We are getting rid of my fear once and for all. Starting today!" he declared.

End of chapter two.

Things are looking grim for our hero, especially now when the villains will use his fear against him. Will Darkwing succeed? What is F.O.W.L. up to? And will Darkwing ever tell hi family why he's scared of cats. Find out next chapter.

Poor Darkwing, now even Hooter thinks he can't handle crime fighting. On the next chapter, Darkwing spends the next three days fighting his fear of cats, but as predicted, the results are disastrous. Meanwhile, we get a hint of what kind of life Darkwing had as a child. We also get a guest star appearance from Master Goose Lee, Darkwing's former Quack-fu sensei.


	3. Chapter three: The calm before the storm

BrideofBasil: Glad to be part of the staff. My sister has a phobia of spiders too, even daddy longlegs and i'm not a big fan of heights. But trust me on this , Darkwing's fear is a little bit ...special. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.

NRyder35: In chapter four, yopu'll see what F.O.W.L. plans to do.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: H wants to fight the fear, not use it. Trust me, he hates the neko-ken, remember, Darkwing likes to be in control of things. The neko-ken doesn't grant him that.

Baywatch: Glad you like it! Hope you love this chapter ;).

Glad to see some reviews. And don't worry, I'm not discontinuing my other stories. I will update them when final exams end. So, on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck or any characters from Duck tales (Although, I wish I owned Webby, she's so cute.)

**Ailurophobia**

Chapter three: The calm before the storm

Day one:

"Okay, Launchpad. Did you get the restraints?" Darkwing asked while he moved the furniture to make more room.

"Gee, D.W. Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, I not sure this is a good way to face your fear." Launchpad said as he strained to move the weights.

"Of course it will work. When I get rid of this stupid fear, I'll be invincible. The enemies can throw as many c-c-c-…. Furry domestic animals as they want. But I won't react." Darkwing stated with a confident grin.

'For a stupid fear, he sure reacts badly about it even by just saying the name.' Launchpad noted. He felt that the only way for Darkwing to get over his fear is if he could just tell him why he was scared of them in the first place. That way, they could find the root of the problem. But Darkwing refused to tell them when they had asked.

When he did say something about it, he always muttered something about 'a pit'.

Gosalyn walked in and pulled at her dad's cape.

"Dad, I couldn't find any cats…"

"Awww, that's too bad, honey." Darkwing said as he ruffled his daughter's hair. He felt disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"But I did find these cute little kittens." She finished as she shoved the kittens' faces in front of her father's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Launchpad, Gosalyn and the kittens looked up.

"Wow, D.W. I didn't know that you could cling to ceilings like that."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Drake was locked in a room upstairs, handcuffed to a radiator. The only thing in his company was a sleeping tabby cat. The cat was purring and it was putting Drake to the edge, but other then that, he was perfectly okay.

Provided that it didn't wake up.

'I can do this! I can do this! If I can put up with that thing in the same room as me, I can even pet it.' The thought of petting that thing made his skin crawl, but he needed to be strong. He'd show them, he'd show them all that the daring duck of mystery was one without fear.

The cat woke up and eyed Drake. His slitted eyes focused at the duck. It stretched out and yawned, inadvertably pulling out its claws. Drake's heart started beating like a jackhammer and he started chattering in his teeth.

'Oh god, it's going to attack me! It's going to attack me! Somebody get me out of here!'

The cat looked at him curiously and made one sound that sent Drake in a frenzy:

"Meow."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRACK! CRASH! VRROOOOOMMMM!

Launchpad and Gosalyn stampeded towards the door and opened it. They were surprised to see the radiator had been pulled off from the wall, a large mallard-shape hole on the wall and a trial of dust cloud where they could see Drake running with the radiator still handcuffed on him.

Gosalyn picked up the cat and looked out the hole.

"Dad sure can move when he wants to."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Day two:

After seeing that handcuffs did no good to him (and after finally catching him from running any further.) Gosalyn and Launchpad decided to put weights in his arms and legs to keep him from running off. They figured that even if he did try running away, he wouldn't go very far. Drake sat in the living room while he eyed the three cats that were with him, wearily. He was this close in going in hysterics, but he reminded himself that this was for his own good.

In the kitchen, Launchpad and Gosalyn looked at each other, worriedly. This was not a very healthy way of getting rid of one's fear. They had thought it was at first, but Drake was taking in a whole new level. Did he really think he could fight his fear in three days? He had already proven that he didn't even want to share a planet with a cat, let alone a living room.

"I wish I knew why he's scared of cats." Launchpad sighed, tiredly. The look of fear in his best friend's eyes always broke his heart.

"So much for me getting a pet." Gosalyn muttered. But deep down, she was worried out of her mind for her father. She wished she could protect him, but he refused to want any sort of help except to break his fear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"Sounds like he couldn't take it anymore." Launchpad said.

They sighed again and walked in the living room.

The living room looked okay and the cats looked fine. Then they looked up and saw the hole on the living room, as well as the bedrooms and roof.

"Cool beans! 36 feet, that has got to be a New World record." Gosalyn awed.

"Yeah, at least his jumping skills improved, even with the weights."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Later this afternoon...

Gosalyn was in her room, studying on psychology. Of course, this wasn't homework. She had just gone to Honker to see if he knew what was wrong with her father. When she had told him what had happened the past couple of days, he told her what was wrong:

Drake Mallard; AKA Darkwing Duck, had a severe case of Ailurophobia.

He had lent her several large books on psychology that he normally read for light reading. From what she read about phobias, they were an out-of-proportion, irrational fear on a specific object or situation that causes major panic attacks. According to the books, they are normally linked to a traumatic event in the past that is linked to the object.

That means whatever happened to Darkwing to make him scared of cats was due to something that happened to him in his past.

In the kitchen, Launchpad was cooking dinner when he heard Drake screaming again.

"HELP! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! THEY HAVE THE HOUSE SURROUNDED! LAUNCHPAD, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Launchpad sighed and continued cooking. Their next plan had involved tying his hands and feet with nylon rope and placing a cat in random parts of the house. He wished they would just give up. This was costing them too much money with them constantly replacing the wall plasters and broken furnitures. He wanted to help him, but Drake insisted that he not help him, no matter how much he begged or pleaded.

A loud shriek was heard and a crash.Unsurprisingly, Drake had broken through the nylon and made another hole in the wall. He was screaming all over the neighborhood, causing the neighborhood dogs to throw their heads back and howl. Said neighborhood were now coming to the Mallard residence with pitchforks and torches. Luckily, the Muddlefoots came through and explained that 'Drakaroonie' was just going through a crisis. (As their son had explained to them.) Gosalyn and Launchpad ran up to where they saw Drake run, finding him on the floor of the street. He had fainted from exhaustion.

Gosalyn and Launchpad looked at each other sadly.

Tomarrow is their last day.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Day three:

"HA HA! This time, I'm ready for these monsters." Drake said in a knight's outfit with his trademark purple cape on. He had a large shield in front of him and a broom to shoo them away.

"I should have thought of this a long time ago. With this suit of armor, I can defeat those things and not have a panic attack." He smirked behind the helmet.

"Dad, isn't this getting a little out of control. Can't you just hope this blows over? I mean, rumors don't last forever."

"Yeah, maybe no one even saw the newspapers or the news or witness you running and screaming for your life." Launchpad offered.

"No! This will work. Besides, this isn't about how St. Canard sees me anymore. All my life, I had put up with this fear of cats. It got in my way whenever kids bought cats in their neighborhood, it invaded my dreams and they have made it almost impossible for me to even look at one without going nuts. I have to get rid of it, don't you understand? It had gotten in the way of my life, now it's getting in the way of my protection over St. Canard. I have to do this. For my own good and the good of St. Canard."

They blinked but couldn't find anything to argue against that.

Drake walked to the backyard and was suddenly surrounded by two dozen cats. Despite the protection, he was still rattling in his suit. But he stood his ground.

"Time for a little vengeance!" With that, he started chasing the cats with the broom. The claws couldn't penetrate through his armor and that made him feel braver. He started laughing hysterically as he chased the little nightmares around.

"At least he's having fun this time." Launchpad commented.

Gosalyn nodded. She then paled and when she noticed one kitten clinging on her dad's cape about to fall inside the suit from his neck.

'Oh oh.'

Drake's eyes danced with joy as he brought swift vengeance on the monsters that had scarred him in his childhood. He lifted up his broom to give a final swat when he felt something-furry fall inside the suit of armor. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

The armored suit fell dead on the floor.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Dreamscape:

"Please, please don't put me back in! I promise to leave Japan forever! I'll never bother you again, I'll never talk back, I'll be good, I promise." A young mallard pleaded as a group of children in ninja garb tied him up and covered him with fish sausages.

"Too late my little gaijan friend," A silky voice answered in the shadows. "You have brought nothing but shame to the art of Quack fu since your coming here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

"Nooo, nooo please! Don't do this!"

"This will serve as an example to all who wish to soil our culture. Throw him in!"

Drakey's innocent eyes were filled with terror as he was thrown into the pit, where the mouths and claws of hungry cats awaited him.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Drake jolted awake and looked around his surroundings. He was in his bedroom with a cold cloth on his forehead. He bit his lip and tried to stop the tears from coming.

Why? Why did he hate him so much? Why did he do this to him?

Fear and sadness were soon replaced by cold anger. "I swear to you, If I ..No! When I find you, I will pay you back a thousand times fold for what you did or my name isn't Darkwing Duck." He growled in a tiger-like fashion.

"Pay who back?" Launchpad asked as he walked in with a bowl of cold water to soak the cloth in.

"No one. How long have I been out?"

"Three hours. By the way, there was a signal from the supercomputer. There's been a break-in in the St. Canard's jewelry store."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER! LET'S GO!"

Drake zoomed out of bed and changed into his Darkwing attire, then raced to his hideout.

Launchpad smiled. It worked! Crimefighting should get his mind out of cats for a while.

"Yessiree! This was a good idea!"

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Five hours later…………

"This was a bad idea." Launchpad sighed as he walked home. He opened the door only to see Gosalyn waiting up for them.

"What are you doing back home? It's only nine O'clock."

Launchpad sighed. "The cheese gang were back in town and managed to stop them. The police arrived in time to put the arrest. Everything was fine until the leader threw a passing cat at Darkwing before he was handcuffed."

"Ohh nooo….." Gosalyn moaned, knowing what happened next.

"Darkwing went insane. He screamed and ran like the hounds of Hell were after him, with the cat still on his back. He knocked down the cops and the cheese gang escaped. I had to help the cops catch them again, by the time we did, Darkwing had gone too far away for me to keep up, even with the ratcatcher. I was hoping he came back home."

"Nope, he never came." She grew worried. "You don't think something terrible happened to him."

Suddenly, the cell-phone in Launchpad's pants rang. Launchpad picked it up.

"Hello."

"Launchpad!"

"Mr. McD?"

"Are you aware that your friend Darkwing Duck is on the top of me Money bin?"

"DARKWING'S IN DUCKBERG!"

"I'm right here, Launchpad. No need to shout. Yes he is and Gizmoduck and having a ball pulling him down." He said sarcastically.

Launchpad gawked. Then he asked, "Could you send him home?"

"I'll call him a taxi, but it's coming out of your monthly payment."

"Yes sir."

Scrooge McDuck hanged up the phone, while Launchpad had a determined look on his face. He walked straight to the Blue chairs, not even noticing that Gosalyn was following him. This had gone far enough!

When Darkwing gets home, he will get the whole story out of why he's scared of cats.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Duckberg, Scrooge Manor

"Hey Wingy, that was quite a fight you put up trying to stay on the money bin. But I must warn you, Mr. McD doesn't take kindly to those that even look at his Money bin, let alone climb it." Gizoduck commenetd as he looked at his comrade in crime fighting.

Darkwing was sitting inside the manor and had not moved. The shadow from his fedora did a good job masking his expression.

"So is it true? I mean, are you really scared of cats?" Gizmoduck pressed on. Darkwing didn't say anything.

"That's really sad, you know. I mean, cats! Come on, Darkwing, I never thought you'd be scared of something like that. Whatever happened to you being the terror of the night? Everyone in Duckberg was laughing about it, even the Beagle boys. And you're going to that S.H.U.SH. mission with me? I'm not even sure if it's going to be a cat-free zone for you."

Darkwing lifted his face up. Gizmoduck cringed, Darkwing's expression was one of defeat and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. The aura of confidence was gone and was replaced by depression. Darkwing had been defeated. He gives up! He couldn't beat it! J. Gander was right, there was no way he could do this in three days.

"C-C-C-Can …..Can I use your phone, please? I have to make a long-distance call."

Gizmoduck had never seen him look so defeated. Something was seriously wrong too if he was asking him politely for something.

"Uummm, use the phone in my…….Fenton's office. You can put it on his bill. I'm sure he won't mind. It's upstairs, three doors to your left." Gizmoduck answered.

Darkwing nodded numbly as he walked upstairs. Normally, he hated asking for help. But this was going nowhere, his efforts were for naught. To prevent bad accidents from happening, he had to swallow his pride and call the one person to help him.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Japan, Kung Pow city

Master Goose Lee, Grandmaster of Quack fu, mentor and father figure of Darkwing Duck, was in his in-door Jacuzzi, talking on his cellphone to see how everything was doing in his amusement park, Ninjaland. Then he saw that he had another call waiting.

"Moshi Moshi!" He answered after excusing himself from his broker.

"Sensei?"

Goose Lee jolted up at the familiar voice.

"Dra…..Darkwing?" He almost called him by his real name when he remembered that phones could be tapped or intercepted.

Darkwing sighed on the other line, he seriously didn't want to do this, but too much was at stake.

"It happened. Everyone now knows." He said that as a nauseating wave of defeat attacked his stomach.

It was those simple words that he uttered that could have meant anything, but it held dangerous significance to the martial artist. His eyes had widened considerably and his beak was pressed thinly together. His body shivered despite being in the hot tub.

"It happened? Everyone knows? How long ago? What happened? Tell me every detail!"

Darkwing sighed and explained what happened three days ago, leaving out the part that he has a mission from S.H.U.S.H.

Master Goose Lee sighed in frustration and cursed fate for letting this happen.

"Darkwing, you told me that St. Canard had no cats in the city. You told me that ninety-nine percent of cats are either housecats or in the pound,"

"And it's just my luck that I ran into the one percent that were alley cats." Darkwing muttered.

"Well, you do have a problem now that your secret has been exposed. You do realize that your enemies will take advantage of this?"

"Yes I do. That's why I called. You see, they have no idea what happens if I stay too long with a cat."

A long silence sat between them.

"…………I see."

"Yeah……"

"I suppose I should drop by in St. Canard. Do not go anywhere until I get there. Understood?" With that, he hung up. Master Goose Lee climbed out of his Jacuzzi, grabbed his robe and rang for his secretary.

"Hai." A beautiful oriental duck in a purple kimono appeared and bowed.

"Contact the best of this generations martial artists and have my private jet ready to go to St. Canard." He ordered.

She bowed and walked away.

Goose Lee walked to a safe just behind an awe-inspiring picture of himself. Opening it, he pulled out a scroll among thousands. A look of utter hatred appeared on his face as well as a lone tear fell of his cheek.

"Damn it all to Hell! Damn me for not burning that accursed thing when it was given to me. And damn Tanaka for finding it and using it on Drake Mallard."

OoooOoooOoooO

Gizmo Duck came back in the house to tell Darkwing that the taxi was finally here. He noticed that Huey, Dewey and Louie as well as Webby were outside of his office.

"And what are my four favorite gizmo buddies up to?" He asked, good-naturedly.

Webby looked at him, distressed. "Someone is in Fenton's office and he sounds depressed."

Gizmoduck blinked behind his visor. That's odd, the only one that was in there was…………

He pushed the door opened revealing a sight that could break even Scrooge's heart.

There was Darkwing, on his hands and knees, sobbing his heart out for his lost childhood.

End of chapter

What could have happened to Drake? Will he get his confidence back, and who is Tanaka and what was his relationship to Darkwing? Find out on the next exciting adventure of "Ailurophobia".

Things are most certainly going from bad to worse for Darkwing, on the next chapter, we see what F.O.W.L. is up to and we get to finally find out about Darkwing's past? Tananka is who? HE DID WHAT? He is so dead!


	4. Chapter four: The Nekoken

Sorry, had to fix it up. Made a few mood mistakes in the last part.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: That's a good way of getting rid of someone's phobia. Too bad Darkwing didn't think of that years ago. Then again, there wouldn't be much of a story.

ReaderPal: Thanks for the compliment. I never saw the Darkwing duck disney adventues so I don't know who Fluffy is. (Hee, hee! Fluffy. Nice name for an evil genius cat) You will find out all there is to know in this chapter. But I'm sorry to say, although Tanaka will be mentioned several times in this fanfic, he will not be in it. Unless of course, I decide to make a sequel. Which I might. ;)

BrideofBasil: Trust me, when you're through with this chapter, you will hate Tanaka as much as everyone else here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck, any characters from Duck tales or any idea from Ranma 1/2.

**Ailurophobia**

Chapter four: The Neko-ken

Gizmoduck slowly snapped out of his trance at seeing Darkwing sobbing on his hands, then overwhelming compassion swept his body as he moved towards his friend.

"Darkwing?" Gizmoduck whispered cautiously as he approached him. This was definently not good. What was going on here?

"My fault!" Darkwing whimpered.

"What?"

"All my fault... Was all my fault... But... But... But the c--c-c-c-c-cats... Those c-c-c-c-c-cats... Not the pit... Not the pit... Please don't hurt me... No more... no more... NO MORE!" He wailed.

Gizmoduck reversed away from Darkwing. He turned and looked at Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. They looked horrified and helpless at what to do.

"Kids, take Darkwing to the taxi! I have to make a phone call myself." He turned and gently picked Darkwing up. "Darkwing, the taxi will take you back to St.Canard. And first thing tomarrow morning, I will be coming to your hideout early so we could talk." The kids escorted Darkwing out of Fenton's office while Gizmoduck reached for his phone and dialed Launchpad's number.

"Hello?"

"L.P., This is Gizmoduck."

He heard a sigh on the phone. "Is this about Darkwing?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"What happened now?"

Gizmoduck explained what happened, not leaving a single detail out. "After I pulled Darkwing off the Money Bin, I brought him in to talk to him about his fear. He didn't even react to my teasing. He just wanted to use the phone in Fenton's office. I didn't like that bleak look in his eyes and I was going to apologize to him about the teasing. When I came back, he was sobbing on his knees. I didn't understand much that he was saying, but something about a 'pit', 'Cats' and 'how it was his fault'. I don't know what's going on or why Darkwing is afraid of cats, but it must have been something terrible. I may not like Darkwing as much as you want me to, but I always considered him a friend to me. What's wrong with him? Tell me so I could help."

Launchpad had been quiet on the other end, then he found his voice. "I don't know what's wrong with him. But tonight, I intend to find out."

"Alright! Be sure to tell me tomarrow." He sighed as he hanged up. Gizmoduck then removed his helmet and looked out his window, where he saw the taxi cab leave for St.Canard. 'I hope he'll be okay.'

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

F.O.W.L. Headquaters

"What are we doing here?" Tuskernini demanded. "I had an important play ready for tonight in the eve of St.Canard's birthday. I intend to watch it, not sit next to a bunch of tacky low-life villians."

"Yeah, and I'm a missing Gramma's cajun crocodile soup." Jumbilahya Jake muttered

Gumbo gulped.

"I s'a said Cro-co-dile, not gator. Hold them horses...WAIT A COTTON-DARN MINUTE! I reck'on fatso here insulted us."

"FATSO!" Tuskernini bellowed as he waved his cane, threateningly.

"Oh, fatty wants to fight! Well come on then, we'll rassle!" Jumbilahya grinned before getting attacked by a mop.

"No fighting! I just cleaned this place up!" Ammonia Pine growled.

Moliarty looked around, disdainfully. "I still don't know what I'm doing here? I have more important things to do then work with F.O.W.L."

"Ya mean other den simper'in in dat 'ole youse crawled out of?" A heavy Italian accent piped in.The four criminals turned to see Steelbeak strutting in the area.

Ammonia immediately latched on to him. "Steelie! I brought them just like you said! These are the only ones who could come."

"Yeah, dat's great." He said as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Well, old chum. As happy as I am to see you, may I ask why we are here?" Tuskernini asked as he moved away from Jake.

Steelbeak finally pried himself off the Obsessive-Compulsive cleaner. "Well, it's like dis. F.O.W.L. and I got this mission to pull at St. Canard and I kinda need youse to do a little distraction on the Justice ducks."

"Oh, and what kind of distraction do you mean? A song and dance number, perhaps." Tuskernini asked, sarcastically.

"Foist of all, bite me! Secondly, I want de kind of distraction dat involve the Justice dorks outta of town. My boys will 'andle de losers in grey." He chuckled, darkly. "And I will poisonally 'andle Deadwing dork."

Moliarty raised an eyebrow. "You mean like the last three hundred times you've handled him personally? Hee, hee, I'll bet! Tell me, what will be different this time?"

Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine glanced at each other as they gave an evil smirk, like they were sharing a big secret. Apparently, news doesn't travel underground.

"You'll see." They both said.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

After the taxi dropped him off at the entrance of the city of St. Canard, Darkwing climbed towards his hideout in Auburn Bay Bridge in low spirits. Having his "kryptonite" known to the criminal world as well as being reduced to back-up for S.H.U.S.H. **and** Gizmoduck can do that to a crimefighter. Self-loathing took over his body, eating away his ego. Self-pity even joined in the all-you-can-eat buffet. He walked to the center of his lair and sighed:

"I am not the terror that flaps in the night. I am the worthless hero-wannabe that's scared of kittens... I am a coward."

"No, you're not." A deep yet friendly voice contradicted.

"Hello Launchpad." He sighed with his eyes closed as the tall avian pilot appeared in front of him.

"You had me and Gos worried when you didn't come back or call. Mr. McDuck called us the first time to tell us where you were and Gizmoduck called us the second time." Launchpad let a small frown appear on his normally easygoing expression. "He suggested that I talk to you about your fear because he said you were crying in Fenton's office and were mumbling about 'Cats', 'a pit' and 'How it was your fault'. I totally agree with him and I wanted to talk to you about it, anyway. So start talking." Launchpad finished.

"We don't have time for that! We have to cancel my mission from S.H.U.S.H. and explain to them I'm not going because of my weakness. AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Darkwing roared, furious that Launchpad would pry into his life like that.

Launchpad gritted his teeth and matched Darkwing's furious expression with his own. No, Not this time! He had normally backed down when Darkwing showed his temper, but this was too serious to put off. He was going to find out what made him scared of cats, even if he had to (shudder, shudder) get Morgana in here to zap the answer out of him.

"Au contraire, mi amigo; We have plenty of time. And we will talk about this because you made me and Gosalyn put those little furballs all over the house and scare the living daylights out of you and we don't even know why you're so scared of them. I wanna know what's going on? As your best friend and sidekick, I have the right to know." He pulled up a chair and sat down, giving him his sternest but not very threatening glare. "This fear of cats goes deeper then your average scared-of-the-dark fear, right?"

"Very observant as usual, Launchpad." Darkwing replied, sarcastically but had wavered in his tone. He was sure this was the first time Launchpad ever spoke to him like this.

"Drake, please." The sternest was gone, and within his serious yet calm voice was a plea to understand.

Darkwing looked away, trying to decide whether to tell him or just tell him off.

'He's right. He does have the right to know. I can't continue to hide it now, especially with the risks involved. I'm...I'm not ready to tell him everything, though. I'm not ready to tell him the effects. Or what happened the last time "it" happened.' His body tore with guilt as he remembered that day.

"All right, you win." and he indeed, sounded defeated once again. Pulling out his black leather chair and sat a few feet away from Launchpad's face.

"Do you remember when I told you I wanted to be a superhero when I was a kid?"

"Well, yeah. I remember how you told me and Gos a hundred times."

"Did you know that we had moved to Japan for a while and I saw a Dojo that would teach me how to defend myself and protect me from harsh conditions and physical attacks?" Darkwing continued.

"And you joined the dojo that was taught by Master Goose Lee, the grandmaster of the art of Quack fu, but what does that have to do with your fears of cats?"

"I'm getting there. I was only eight years old when I was a student for him. He trained me in the basics as well as teach me the several forms and stances. But what you don't know is that I was also taught by one of his former students and one of the four masters in Quack fu." He growled out that information with enough intensity to stop a stampede of elephants dead in their tracks.

"Oh, What was his name?" Launchpad looked terrified. He had lived with Darkwing for almost two years and he never had that look on his face. Not even for Taurus Bulba or Negaduck.

"Tanaka." He growled once again in a tiger-like fashion. "He was unscrupulous, dishonorable and came from one of the oldest and proudest family in Japan. He thought that the art of Quack fu belongs to the people of his birth, not some gaijan hero-wannabe, as he put it."

"I take it he didn't like you much." Launchpad gulped.

"Like me! He hated me! And the feeling was mutual! He didn't want to teach me Quack fu, but Goose Lee gave him an order to do it, and as a master of his art, he had to obey the grandmaster or tarnish his honor. And like I said, he came from a proud family so he didn't disobey him. But that didn't mean he taught me Quack fu. Oh no, he taught everyone else Quack fu. But me! He gave me special training." He shuddered as he thought of some of them.

"What kind of training?" Launchpad asked cautiously, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," Darkwing replied as a flash of hatred crossed his face. "Except while he strapped the other students with heavy rocks to increase their speed, he strapped me with raw meat."

"Um, why would he do that?"

"To encourage the pack of wolves to chase me."

Launchpad's eyes widened and jaw fell.

"That's not all he did. He taught me how to fall properly by throwing me off the roof of the dojo, he made me swim in shark-infested water while carrying rocks in my pants, he tied me up to the end of the train to, again according to him, increase my speed and he basically expected me to hunt my own food while everyone else ate from their rations as well as mine. Oh and my personal favorite: He and his students toughened my body by throwing boulders at my body while I was tied to a tree." Darkwing felt his temper rise. "He did it to either kill me or to force me to leave. And you know how stubborn I can be."

"Holy Guacamole! That's sick!" Launchpad was disgusted that anyone would do that to an eight-year-old, especially to his friend, Darkwing.

"I have to give him a grudging respect. His attempts to break me only served in making me a better crimefighter. What didn't kill me, made me stronger."

It was true. The tortures had saved him from numerous attacks and near close calls from his enemies, making him as the supervillians described him, as tough to kill as a cockeroach. One of the prime examples was when the Waddlemeyer ramrod blew up, he and Taurus Bulba had taken the full impact of the explosion that would have killed a normal mallard a thousand times over. But instead, it had broken both his legs, fractured his right arm and gave him a mild concussion. Meanwhile; Taurus Bulba, who (by laws of nature) was supposed to have denser bones and thicker hide, had his body destroyed beyond repair.

"For that, I would have respected him as a sensei. But he then did something to me that was unforgivable." His eyes held a burning fire in them.

Launchpad leaned forward to hear the next part, knowing this was where it will get interesting. He heard someone inhale sharply in anticipation. He glanced to see a red pigtail sticking out from behind a couch.

"He had gone through Master Goose Lee's scrolls to make his students more powerful and had stumbled on a technique called the Neko-ken. Now, aside from the fact that no one, not even the masters, are allowed to rummage through the grandmaster's possession; it was a forbidden technique. Meaning not only would it kill your opponent, but it was a likelyhood that it would kill the user of the technique."

"Neko-ken? Wait a sec, I think there's a word for it in English. I understand a little bit of Japanese, with me travelling and all."

"C-c-c-cat-fist. The Engish word for it is C-c-c-at-fist." Darkwing said, flatly. This was hard enough as it was and he did not want any interuptions.

Launchpad immediately took the hint. "Oh, I guess this is the part where your fear of cats come in."

Darkwing sighed and nodded his head. Then, he bluntly blurted it out:

"The technique is simple. Make a twelve foot pit, fill it with starving c-c-c-c-cats (hundreds if necessary), then wrap a child, between the ages of four to ten, head-to-toe with fish sausages and toss him in it."

Launchpad gasped and his hands went to his mouth. He barely heard the gasp behind the couch.

"It had been done to me everyday from dawn 'til dusk for nearly a month. At first, I was stubborn and refused to be brought down. But over the following days, I started to get more and more terrified of them. To the point where I went on my knees and begged him to stop. But I guess he had lost all patience with me. Maybe I had been too spirited, maybe he really got a kick in torturing me. Whatever the reason, he continued tossing me in it." He looked at Launchpad directly in the face, he was trying to stop himself from breaking down again. " I tried to fight the fear, L.P. I really did! But it's impossible! The cuddlliest kitten could destroy my mind with fear. I'm not scared of those felines. I'm terrified of them! Their sharp, jagged teeth! Their long steel claws! Those eyes..." He fell off his chair and sank to his knees, a broken look in his eyes. "Those eyes...God, I'm more scared of those more then anything about them. Cold, feral, slitted eyes that held hunger for my blood and flesh." Darkwing, for the second time today, broke down in tears. "I had never been so scared in my life! I thought I was going to die!"

Launchpad, who was in danger of crying himself, reached out and grabbed Darkwing in a bear hug. How could anyone be so monsterous? 'And to think, all this time I thought Negaduck was a monster. This Tanaka takes the cake.' For the first time since he came to St. Canard, Launchpad felt a deep hatred burn in his heart. If he ever bumped into Tanaka...

Darkwing, while tightly hugging back Launchpad; started laughing while crying. " You wanna know the funny thing. Well, Do you, L.P.! When my parents and master Goose Lee, rescued me, I found out later that the Neko-ken was not the ultimate martial arts move, but a failed one. Turns out that no one uses it except to punish psychos and demons. It was impossible to learn because you either die slowly and effectivelly or have an insane fear of cats, forever. I got the latter of it! Lucky me, huh! Neko-ken, the ultimate move! Ha!" He started sobbing louder.

But not so loud that he didn't hear a whimper from behind a couch.

Darkwing jumped and looked towards the direction of the sound.

Gosalyn, in her nightie, came out. Her face was covered in tears and her eyes looked horrified. She had heard everything.

"Gosalyn, honey? Have you been here long?" Darkwing asked as he scanned her face.

It was quickly answered by a blur, followed by a fierce tackle. She started choking on her sobs as she hugged him tightly. How could anyone do that to Darkwing? And he had been only eight at the time, almost her age. It was unthinkable!

"Is that what your nightmares were about? Is this why you freak out everytime you see a cat? Oh daddy, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

"Gosalyn, you have nothing to feel sorry about. It wasn't your fault. Besides, at least I'm alive, that's always a good thing. Also, every hero needs a weakness. That's what makes crimefighting exciting." He said.

Gosalyn sniffled but nodded.

"Can I stay with you tomarrow? I don't have school tomarrow because it's St.Canard's birthday." She asked, timidily.

"Sure, but I have to cancel my mission from S.H.U.S.H., first."

Launchpad spoke up. "I don't think you can sit this one out, D.W. After all, this is kind of last minute. Besides, you said so yourself, every hero has to have a weakness in order to make crimefighting more challenging."

"Yeah," Gosalyn perked up in an attempt to restore her father's confidnce. "And L.P.and I will be there! We'll chase those cats away for you. And the Justice ducks will keep them away, too."

"And you've been doing well fighting your fear." Launchpad added, being once again the incarnation of eternal optimism.

"Really? You really think so?" Darkwing asked, eyes shining with hope.

"Sure! Normally, you panic instantly on the sight of cats."

"But now?" Darkwing asked, excitedly.

"It now takes one whole minute for you to react!" Launchpad said, cheerfully.

Darkwing's face was blank for a few seconds. Then a genuine smile appeared on his face as he thought of the possibilities of that statement.

"Yes! I am fighting it! Give it a few more months, and it may take five minutes for me to go nuts! Give it more time and I might stop being afraid all together, forever." Darkwing grinned. "Criminals beware! I am going to beat this fear!" He dramatically pulled his cape around himself.

Launchpad and Gosalyn smirked at one another as they noticed a shadow of his confidence showing.

Looks like the old Darkwing was back.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Outside of F.O.W.L. Headquaters

Steelbeak whistled and filed his nails as he watched the eggmen prepare for tomarrow. The four criminals all went home to prepare for their attacks. Before they left, Steelbeak gave Moliarty an electromagnetic pulse to use against Gizmoduck. He was preparing to launch four dozen eggman to get through the S.H.U.S.H. agents as well as find a pendant to cancel out Morgana's spells. With all the influential bigwigs and rich ducks running around the place, this was going to be the biggest heist he ever pulled.

And this time, not even Darkwing will get in his way.

An eggman appeared. "Uhhh, Boss? The shipment arrived."

"Great! I've been wonderin' how long it would take?"

"But what do we need...those animals for? Especially the..."

" 'Ey! Am I paying youse to think? Of coise not! So beat it!" With that, Steelbeak smashed his fist on the poor eggman, sending him flying out the area. He then walked to the large box that was labelled the words 'Danger'. The box was shaking violently and one could here roaring coming from the box.

Steelbeak cooed at the box. "Shhhhhhh, 'ey, chill kitty. Youse'll get your meal soon enough. Tomarrow, we'll 'ave a nice duck to start as an appetizer. Eheheheheh!"

End of chapter four

Oh my! Poor Darkwing, what kind of animal would do that to a sweet duck like him. But what is he not telling them? Is there more to Darkwing's story then just his fear, Will he ever have the courage to tell them? And what was his fault? And will Jumbilahya Jake ever catch a clue? (In my humble opnion, I don't think so.) Find out on the next exciting chapter of 'Ailurophobia'.

Well, this is getting good! But it still makes you wonder what Darkwing did to claim, 'It's all his fault'. Anyway, on the next chapter, it's St.Canard's birthday and F.O.W.L. has dropped in, uninvited. The Justice ducks unknowingly seperate from each other and Steelbeak initiates his plan. Darkwing is in big trouble! Wait! Where is he? What happened to Gosalyn? And what is Goose Lee doing in a Hawaiian shirt?


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm

Corrected it, sorry if I offended anyone. I didn't mean to.

Warning: This chapter has a bit of dark scenes

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Tanaka is a terrible guy, probably the worst enemy Darkwing ever had. And I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one that seems to notice that Darkwing can take a punishment that would have probably killed any other cartoon character from Darkwing's universe. I like the regular bad guys, you know, (the one's without the special powers) They need more screen time, even though I'm a big Fearsome Five fan. Maybe I'll include them in another story. ;).

BrideofBasil: Trust me, it will get worse for him soon. Especially when we find out that he left some **very** important facts out of his story. Hee, hee, Scum-sucking trash. I like that.

Lavender Wonder: Glad to see that you love my story! I'll try to update often.

**Disclaimer: **I really should get Alex Damioh to do this, I mean, come on this is degrading. Anyway, I don't own Darkwing or any other characters mentioned nor do I own the Neko-ken. Unfortunately, Tanaka is mine.

**Ailurophobia **

Chapter five: The Storm

Somewhere on a highway...

Steelbeak smirked as he climbed in his hummer and started it up. Everything was going as planned: the shipment made it to his warehouse outside of St. Canard and the other villains were in their stations, each ready to handle the Justice Duck they were assigned with. The plan was foolproof! He could already see himself get promoted by High Command. He smirked as he remembered the best part of the plan: The total destruction of Darkwing Duck, and by his worst fear.

"Dopewing, I will be very disappointed if youse don't show up! Wouldn't be a party widout youse, eheheheheheh!" He chuckled.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

St. Canard airport...

Goose Lee was furious as his plane landed in St. Canard. Those idiots had the nerve to delay his flight for a few hours when every little second counted. He had been getting bad vibes for the past few days and the phone call he received from his old student only confirmed that something dreadful was going to happen. He had to make sure Darkwing was still Darkwing and if not... well, this was why his army of ninjas were with him. As they walked out of the plane, he gave them his immediate orders.

"I will not delude you into thinking that this will be an easy mission or that you may all come out of it alive. While we are not here to kill someone, we are here to subdue a dangerous martial artist," He looked at each of his ninjas with grim black eyes. "By any means necessary. Hopefully, we'll make it before anything happens."

"Hai sensei!" The ninjas shouted in unison.

"Good, now go! You all know my cell phone number, so contact me if there's an emergency."

They bowed and disappeared into the shadows. Goose Lee walked up to the front entrances of the airport and was about to call a taxi when his cellphone rang. He picked up on the first ring.

"Moshi, Moshi!"

His secretary's voice could be heard on the other line. "Sensei, I fear I bear bad news."

"Does it involve Ninjaland's profits?"

"No, business is booming."

He chuckled. "Then it is not that bad a news."

"I am afraid it is so. According to sources, smuggling has increased dramatically, yesterday."

"Smuggling has always been a problem. What is so different?"

"They are smuggling animals, sir. Of the feline family." She emphasized.

Goose Lee paled. "Where is it headed?" 'Please let this be a cruel coincidence.'

"I am sorry to say, that they were shipped to St. Canard."

He hung up the phone and decided not to take the taxi. Instead, he started running at full speed, every now and then, vaulting himself on the trees or buildings to travel faster.

'This is bad! I do not have as much time as I thought. I pray Drake is still home.' Goose Lee thought as he practically flew to his destination.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

The city of St. Canard, downtown, on the rooftop of a building...

"In a city plagued with evil, only one hero can save the people from their annihilation." Darkwing narrated as he used his super secret binoculars to survey the area. Quiverwing was on the other side of the roof, watching the backdoor. "One perpetual pillar of strength has the power to prevail! One devestatingly dashing debonair has the determination to destroy all darkness! One duck..."

"Has an ego the size of Jupiter." Gizmoduck's voice came.

"One duck is as exciting as watching clothes dry." Quiverwing giggled.

"One duck can bore you to sleep." Morgana's voice chuckled.

"One duck wins out of sheer dumb luck." Neptunia's voice chimed in.

"One duck is as clumsy as he is stupid." Grizokoff couldn't resist adding that.

Darkwing growled and muttered something about 'wiseguys'. He was at the top of one of the buildings of St.Canard, surveying the perimeter where the S.H.U.S.H. agents and the Justice ducks were below them inside a large country club big enough to hold a football stadium and a couple of malls, while Launchpad was in the Thunderquack looking for any Arial attacks. They were surrounded by nearly all of the people of St.Canard and a lot of them from Duckberg, including Scrooge and his family and Flintheart Goldberg. The place was packed with food and donations to charities as well as businessmen who were talking to each other about their companies. This was definitely a gold mine to any criminal who wanted to come in, unannounced.

The Justice ducks all had radio transmitters in their ears for communication. So far, no trouble had been spotted and the only thing they heard was Darkwing's self-narration. But every now and then, he would ask them if there were any troubles.

"Any sign of trouble?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing, Darkwing." Gizmoduck answered.

"Nope." Quiverwing added

"Nada." Neptunia

"Zippo!" Morgana

"I don't see any bad guys." Stegmutt

"Not even a cat burglar." Grizokoff mocked.

Darkwing sighed as a chorus of laughter could be heard. Quiverwing growled on her radio while Launchpad fumed in silence. Gizmoduck didn't join in the laughter either, though he probably would have had he not been updated about the neko-ken. As he had promised, he came to Darkwing's hideout this morning to talk to him. With Darkwing's permission, Launchpad and Gosalyn explained to him the neko-ken and how it worked. Needless to say, It took all three of them to stop Gizmoduck from flying to Kung Pow city, and letting a certain master of Quack-fu have a self-righteous, well-deserved beating. He seemed to have developed a little understanding for Darkwing after that. (Though he still saw him as a wild card in the game of justice.)

But Darkwing was positive that something was going to happen today. He considered being paranoid to be his favorite policy. Something was going to happen, something BIG! He just wished the bad feeling in his stomach would go away.

"Uh, Darkwing! The police said they need my help in something, I gotta go, okay. Bye-bye." Stegmutt said on his radio.

"Sure Stegmutt. Be sure to be back as soon as possible." Darkwing muttered absent-mindedly as he looked up the sky to see Launchpad flying the Thunderquack to watch for unidentified flying objects. He was interrupted again by Morgana.

"Dark, I just heard the news that Tuskernenni is about to rob St.Canard 2nd National bank. That's ten blocks from here but I have to stop him."

"Be careful, Morgue." he replied, not quite paying attention. He was positive that something was going to happen, but what?

"Oh drat! Darkwing, I just received word that Molieraty is planning to sink City Hall underground. I'll be back in a flash!" He could hear his tires roaring.

Something was bound to happen! If only he knew what it was, then he could relax and simply plan on stopping it. 'I just hope it doesn't involve cats.' He shuddered.

"Darkwing! Sugar, word has reached my ears that Ammonia Pine is dumping cleaning chemicals over Audobon Bay bridge. Sorry honey, but the ocean always comes first for me." Neptunia said.

"Mmmhhmm, L.P., do you see anything?" Darkwing mused. Maybe, just this once, his gut feeling was wrong.

"Nope, sorry D.W. It's been a slow night. The sky is beautiful tonight, though." Launchpad commented.

"Oh, okay. What about you, Quivy?" Darkwing yawned, Boy, was he bored! When will this 'cat incident' blow over so he could no longer be back up to S.H.U.S.H. and go back to being 'the terror of the night'?

"Dad! Are you deaf and blind? Haven't you noticed that security has been cut short because of the crime waves? CRIME WAVES CONVENIENTLY IN DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE CITY!"

Darkwing's warning alarms went off full-blast as he took in that new information. Then, Launchpad's urgent voice intercepted his thoughts.

"Wait a second, DW! The Thunderquack isn't picking up anything nor are my eyes, but I hear helicopters. They sound pretty close. Do you see any..."

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Went the sound of gunfire. The wings of the Thunderquack broke off, sending it careening out of control.

"LAUNCHPAD!" Darkwing shouted as the Thunderquack crashed into a skyscraper.

"I'm okay." A dazed voice responded.

Darkwing switched the radio frequency to that of S.H.U.S.H. and said:

"Attention all S.H.U.S.H., this is Darkwing Duck, get up here now. We have a situation."

"A situation?" A random agent wondered.

"What kind of situation?" Another one asked.

"Quick! Consult the S.H.U.S.H. regulations and codes manual." Grizokoff demanded, gruffly.

Darkwing pulled the manual out to read when he realized what he was doing. He threw the book over his shoulder and picked up his radio again.

"JUST GET YOUR KIESTERS OVER HERE!"

A familiar, friendly yet jeering voice snapped back his attention. "Well, well, well! Look who's watching de roof like back up. So, dumbwing, how does it feel to go from S.H.U.S.H.'s proudest to it's disgraced?"

Darkwing whirled around and saw Steelbeak behind him. He had three large eggmen behind him that seemed unarmed, but one of them had Quiverwing, bound and gagged.

"Steelbeak! I should have known you'd crash this party. What's wrong Chrome-lips, Couldn't get an invitation to a 'public' celebration. Guess they're afraid you'd scare the kids with your ugly mug." Darkwing sneered. He eyed Quiverwing for a moment to see if she was injured. But it looked like they've only hurt her pride.

The chief agent of F.O.W.L. scowled at the insult for a moment, but then it slowly melted to an evil grin.

"Funny, Wingy! But at least I could cuddle a kitty widout freaking out." Steelbeak snickered.

Darkwing stiffened while Steelbeak's grin broadened.

"Read da paper, den saw da afternoon news. I gotta say, Duncewing, for someone whose da terror dat flaps in the night, it's certainly surprising dat you're afraid of cats. I mean, sure they're vicious little furballs, what with the claws and fangs," He raised an eyebrow when he saw Darkwing visibly shudder. "But come on, dat's pitiful, even for you."

Steelbeak sniggered when he noticed Darkwing was turning as purple as his outfit and he clenched his hands so hard that he was bleeding. "Awww, what's da mattah, Wingy? Did I hit a sore subject?"

Darkwing took a deep breath and resisted the urge to rip Steelbeak's head off. Instead, he looked up and said in his coldest tone, "That doesn't matter! What matters is that you're not escaping. We knew that you'd come and steal whatever invention Professor Von Drake has offered to St.Canard so we have S.H.U.S.H. and the Justice ducks are coming back soon. Face it, Beak-face, you lost before this fight even started."

"De Justice dorks are pre-occupied at the moment since I paid off de villains to start crimes outta town"

"YOU MEAN YOU PLANNED THAT?" Darkwing shouted. Quiverwing had been right! They had been lured away.

"Yep! Dey will t'ink that dis will be easy but it won't be. I supplied my compondres each with a weapon that will weaken dem."

"Oh really, like what?

Steelbeak grinned again. "For starters, your liddle goilfriend is about to find all her powers cancelled out since Tusky has a pendant to cancel all 'er spells. Chrome 'ead will be frozen like a statue when Molierity disables 'is powers with an electromagnetic thingamajig. Moni 'as all her cleaning stuff to wipe de floor wid fish face and I'm sure dat even Jakester is smart enough to outsmart Dino-brain."

Darkwing growled and was shaking with fury, but deep down, he was worried for his friends and feeling guilty about his predicament. He never should have brushed those crimes off as unimportant. If only he had seen earlier what Quiverwing had seen, they would have been better prepared. Or maybe they would have had a better chance if his shame had only remained a secret. His ego and self-worth was slowly deteriorating again.

"Oh, and as for S.H.U.S.H., We got those mooks outnumbered, take a look." Steelbeak pointed down at the roof.

Darkwing picks up his binoculars and hesitantly looked down. Sure enough, the eggmen outnumbered the agents one hundred to one and were in the process of robbing everyone. The people were all submissive towards the armed soldiers.

Well, except two people: Scrooge McDuck and Glomberg were not ready to part from their money and decided to show their displeasure by repeatedly hitting the poor eggmen on the head with their canes.

"Now if youse don't mind, I gots a party to crash." Steelbeak gloated as he turned around with his men. Quiverwing, by now, was struggling fiercer then ever as they were dragging her away. Darkwing didn't even turn around when he aimed his gas gun at Steelbeak, who had turn around to leave with his men.

"You still have me to contend with, Beak face."

Steelbeak chuckled in a condescending manner. "Youse still don't get it, do you, Dopewing? Well, allow me to spell it out for ya: I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS! I KNOW WHAT SCARES YA! I KNOW WHAT MAKES YOUR HEART GO A-THUMPIN'! And there is nothing you could say or do ta make me take ya seriously. (Not that I have before.)"

"Tom Lockjaw is not exactly the most reliable news reporter in the world." Darkwing drawled as he smiled thinly. "Besides, I don't see or hear any of those furry felonious felines."

Steelbeak had a smile of his own, and it was filled with malice. "True, he ain't the best, but I'm willing ta bet my job dat your fear is da real thing. As for no kitties, I happen to know a place where there is an entire room full of 'im. Wanna see?" He signaled one of his eggmen to release a smoke grenade. At first, Darkwing didn't care much of it. After all, he has been using smoke and gases for so many years that he has become immune to its effects. But there was a smell in the air that caught his attention. It was very familiar and was setting off alarms in his head. The smell was also attaching itself on his clothes and feathers, making him reek of it. His eyes widened when it finally hit him.

Or it could have been the S.H.U.S.H. manual that Steelbeak slammed on his head.

Darkwing's last thought was 'Catnip'.

"Eh, so dat stipid S.H.U.S.H. manual 'as it's uses after all." Steelbeak smirked. He scooped up Darkwing and threw him over his shoulder. He turned to his men.

"Go look for Professor Von Drake, and tell 'igh command that Darkwing will be disposed of, shortly."

"D'uuuhhh, whadda we do with the little girl?" One of them asked.

Steelbeak shrugged. "I don't know. Lock 'er up or kill 'er, I don't care, just get me Von Drake!"

The eggmen saluted and ran off with a furious Quiverwing. Steelbeak chuckled to himself and walked to the elevator to go to his car. While walking to his car, Steelbeak spotted the statue of St.Canard. He blew a kiss at it.

" 'Appy birthday, St. Canard! Youse are about to 'ave a night ta remember."

Steelbeak had no idea how right he was.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

537 Avian Way

Ding-Dong!

"Drake?"

Ding-Dong!

"Mr. Mallard?"

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

"Grubworm, open this door this instant before I kick it down!" Goose Lee threatened as he got ready to do a web-kick.

"Well hi there! You look new here!" A jovial voice greeted.

Goose Lee whirled around and got into a defense stance. In front of him was a large goose about his size wearing a Hawaiian suit. He seemed not only harmless but also friendly even, so Goose Lee got out of his stance and bowed to him.

"Forgive me for that, for I was not expecting someone to catch me off guard. I am..."

"Well bless my grill, Goose Lee of Quack Fu. Fancy seeing you here. Name's Herb Muddlefoot, Quackerware salesman." Herb interrupted with a cheerful grin as he grabbed Goose Lee's hand and shook it.

Goose lee blinked. "How did you..."

"Saw your commercial on TV several times. My son, Tankard, takes lessons in one of them dojos. I even have your books in my house. They are a real hoot to read." He interrupted again with a laugh.

"They were not meant to be funny." He replied flatly.

"Well anyway, Drakester isn't home."

"Well then, where is he?"

"Don't know, most likely downtown, celebrating St.Canard's birthday. Me and the family were heading there too. I hear that the Justice ducks are there too."

"WHAT?" Gooses Lee knew who the Justice ducks were; he also knew who the leader is as well. "Take me there! There is someone there that I must see!"

"Sure thing partner, I'm sure everyone would like to see the famous Goose Lee."

Goose Lee stopped dead in his tracks. He would be recognized! The mission was to be done as discreetly as possible and that would not happen if anyone saw him. Once again cursing his student for being so disobedient, he turned to Mr. Muddlefoot.

"I need a disguise. I don't suppose you have anything my size."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Downtown, St.Canard...

Launchpad slowly came to. In all his landing experience, that was without a doubt the worst crash he had ever had. He lifted his hand to rub off the migraine he was developing.

Except he couldn't move his hand.

Launchpad opened his eyes and realized that he was tied to a chair in a van. He suddenly remembered what happened. Shaking the chair back and forth, he tried to loosen the ropes. But he was no Hoodini and the ropes were nylon. He sighed and hoped Darkwing would come and save him like he always does. He perked up when he heard the door of the van open, but then frowned when he remembered two things. One: Darkwing never opens doors. Two: there was no smoke entrance. His frown deepened when he saw three eggmen holding a still thrashing Quiverwing. They threw her in and left, making the mistake of not locking the door.

"Yo, Gos! Are you okay?" Launchpad asked, worriedly.

Quiverwing finally gagged out the cloth around he mouth and glared at Launchpad. "L.P. it's Quiverwing, remember. Do you want all of F.O.W.L. to know my secret identity" she whispered harshly as she tried to escape the ropes.

"Oops, sorry! Hey, where's D.W.? Is he coming to help us?" Launchpad asked eagerly. The eagerness in his eyes disappeared when he saw Quiverwing's face go from fiery determination to crestfallen.

"Steelbeak took Darkwing in a place where he said had a whole room of cats." Quiverwing answered, quietly.

Launchpad blanched. He then struggled harder then ever to get out of the ropes.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Downtown…………

"The things I do for my students. I'll never let him forget this! The moment I see him, I'm taking him on a training trip. I mean it this time." Goose Lee muttered as he stealthily moved in the shadows at the back of the country club and moved in to sneak in.

Of course, it was hard to hide in the shadows when you were wearing an atrocious Hawaiian shirt.

There were very few things that could annoy the grandmaster of Quack-fu (Darkwing being at the top of the list.) But he had sat in the car of the Muddlefoot's for God knows how long, listening to their stupid stories, looking at the same baby pictures of their kids and having Herb do his salesman's pitch on Quackerware.

Heck, he had bought a dozen of those stupid products just to get him to shut up.

He inwardly sobbed at the money he had spent on those useless products but pushed it aside to focus on a bigger problem. He could see that there were eggman in the room, but he ignored them. They were small potatoes compared to the real threat. The last time something like this occurred, he had acted too late was soundly defeated.

He shuddered as he remembered what had happened all those years ago.

FLASHBACK

Kung Pow City, Quack-fu dojo……….

Goose Lee was within the walls of his home, teaching the young pre-teens the basic of his art when a young oriental duckling barged through the door and collapsed at the entrance. It was one of Tanaka's students, Myogi. And he was badly hurt!

"My son! What has happened to you?" Goose Lee shouted as he immediately helped him up. He gasped. The wounds were even worse up close. He was not only badly bruised, but he was missing his right eye. The boy looked terrified to boot! He looked like he had just seen his own coffin.

"HE'S LOST HIS MIND! HE'S TOTALLY OUTTA CONTROL! YOU GOTTA HELP US! I BARELY ESCAPED! MASTER TANAKA IS HOLDING HIM OFF BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!"

"Calm down. Who has lost his mind and who is Tanaka holding off?" He asked. This was grave news, indeed. Whoever Tanaka was having trouble with will not be easy to fight off, for he considered Tanaka to be one of his greatest students.

But Myogi was now babbling in hysterics. "MASTER TANAKA SAID IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WORK! WE WERE JUST PLAYING AROUND! NOTHING WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM IT! BUT HE DID! AND HE'S OUT FOR BLOOD! OUR BLOOD! KAMI-SAMA, I BARELY ESCAPED WITH MY LIFE! IT WAS ONLY BY PRETENDING I WAS DEAD DID HE LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU GOTTA HELP US BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL! HE'LL DO IT, I KNOW HE WILL! HE'S ALREADY KILLED ALL THE OTHERS EXCEPT ME AND MASTER TANAKA!"

"Who?"

"DRAKE MALLARD!"

Goose Lee was positive he didn't hear that right. "I'm sorry, being old, my hearing is not as sharp as it used to be, who is doing this?"

I TOLD YOU! DRAKE MALLARD! HE'S SLAUGHTERING US OFF ONE BY ONE, LIKE ANIMALS! HE WANTS RETRIBUTION! HE WANTS VENGENCE! HE WANTS………………"

Goose Lee tuned him off. This couldn't be right! Drake Mallard was a sweet boy, although he did have a lot of spirit in him. The boy wanted to help people someday and be a crime fighter. He'll admit, the boy had heart, but he doubted he had it in him to be a hero. Nevertheless, he taught him what was necessary and then had Tanaka do the rest (even though he knew about Tanaka's distaste to foreigners.) He had to admit, the boy had more bruises then most of Tanaka's students and seemed a bit malnourished, but Drake would wave it off and tell him it was all right and was all part of his training. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Drake in a month. He had gotten used to seeing the bundle of energy that it made the dojo feel empty without him.

"……………. HE'S PROBABLY OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW, WAITING FOR US! HE'S PROBABLY ON THE LOOSE IN THE LOCAL TOWNS! MY MOM AND DAD COULD BE DOWN THERE! WE HAVE TO KILL IT! HE NO LONGER EVEN THINKS LIKE AN AVIAN!"

"Silence! Calm down and take me to him!" Whatever was wrong, he'll get to the bottom of this.

Myogi looked like he had just been told to jump into the mouth of a tiger. "NO! NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!"

"MOVE IT!" He shouted as he had lost all his patience. He dragged him up and walked outside to the area where Tanaka was supposed to be teaching the students. He gasped when he saw the destruction. The area had been devastated. The trees were torn to pieces, the grass was coated with blood and it looked like someone had instigated a war here. He looked around and noticed a finger sticking out from the hedges. Letting go of Myogi, who ran like the wind, he pulled it apart. He felt his heart stop at the sight.

The students, or what was left of them, were scattered behind the hedges. He never would have thought they were his students had it not been for the gi they were wearing. They looked like a mountain lion had torn them apart. The claws were proof of that. But Myogi had said that Drake had done this, and there was no way Darke would be capable of this.

Unless………………..

He walked to a deep pit that he just noticed. He looked down. Just as he had feared, he saw dozens upon dozens of dead cats. There was only one technique he knew that could have caused this.

"The Neko-ken…………… it's dark powers does exist." He breathed. He suddenly heard a cat-like hiss and whirled around. The last thing he saw before Darkness claimed him had been a pair of furious blue slitted eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Goose Lee sighed. Regardless of the time, it still was fresh from his memories. He hated Tanaka for what he had done and had banished him from his school, and he had been merciful, too, about it. Any other teacher would have demanded he commit seppuku to atone for this crime. While musing over the past, he noticed an egg-shaped van, guarded by a dozen large eggmen, shaking back and forth. He ignored it until he heard the voice of Darkwing's side-kick.

'That sounds like Launch chair? Or was it Lunch time? Well, whatever his name is, he may know where Darkwing is.' He jumped from his hiding place and made his presence known to the guards.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Unknown region of St.Canard, in a warehouse……….

Darkwing slowly came to as his headache subsided. He wanted to know what had hit him so hard when he remembered what.

'I knew that S.H.U.S.H. rulebook would be my undoing.' He thought. He tried to stand to get the feeling back in his head when his hand brushed something furry. It was then that he noticed the deafening sound of meowing in the dark room.

"Oh god." He whimpered. He was surrounded by cats. An entire warehouse full of them.

End of chapter five

Awww man! What a chapter! Not to mention It was a bit dark, too.Will Darkwing get out of this alive? Where is Professor Von Drake? And will Goose Lee block out his terrible experince with the Muddlefoots? Find out on the next exciting chapter of 'Ailuophobia'.

Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, it did. On the next chapter, all hell breaks loose when Goose Lee comes and attacks the eggmen, only to find that he was too late. He gives Launchpad the full-story of the neko-ken incident and tells him why he is here. Oh-oh, the Justice ducks are in trouble! Huh? What happened all those years ago? And why is Darkwing on all fours and ... Meowing? This chapter will be the mother of all climaxes.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Sorry it's taking so long, I'm trying to update my other stories, too. This may take a while.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad to see you liked the flashback, it just came to me. You'll find out more in this chapter and as to who can snap him out of it, well, you've definentely hit the money on one of them.

LavenderWonder: Hehe, sorry about the cliff hanger. I'm glad you like Gizmoduck, he had been my one of my favorite character in Ducktales.

**Ailurophobia**

Chapter six: Revelations

Gizmoduck activated his stealth mode as he moved underground from over City Hall. It looked like that Molieraty was behind this and only he, Gizmoduck, could stop his misdeeds. Of course, he didn't know the first thing about this guy. Maybe he should contact Darkwing and see if he knows about...

The thought of his teammate made him remember about this morning. He hadn't expected any explanation from Darkwing, considering his ego, but he was surprised to get one without a fight. More then he bargained for, of course. He could not remember when he had ever been so angry enough to actually attempt to fly across the world to clobber someone, but that's what he had felt. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had failed. Failed as a protector of justice. He wished the Gizmosuit had been invented when he was growing up, but even he knew that a kid in a supersuit couldn't do anything against an experienced Quack fu master.

'Why did the age of Superheroes come now? Why couldn't it have begun years ago, when Darkwing needed a hero the most?' Gizmoduck thought, sadly. The Gizmoduck part of him kept on telling him that justice will be swift on those who did evil and that Tanaka will pay someday for this. But the Fenton part of him was having a hard time believing that. If Justice was so swift and true, why didn't anyone stop Tanaka before Darkwing went through all this? And even if Tanaka got his just desserts, it didn't change anything. Darkwing would still have the scars of that torture as well as the psychological trauma. To top it off, Darkwing's fear was now public info. His enemies would use this everytime he appeared and the media would continue to laugh at him. He sighed; perhaps now was a time to get to know Darkwing better. Despite him and Darkwing being strong rivals in the battle of publicity and race of justice, he did honest-to-goodness see Darkwing as someone to watch his back or to talk to, he even saw him as a friend. Not the best of friends, but friends none-the-less. He had to stop Molieraty and get back to the surface.

'It is a hero's job to protect the innocents, but it is a friend's job to help your friends when they truely need it.' He thought. He didn't know why, but he felt that something was going to happen and the target would be a certain masked mallard. He looked over his hiding spot and noticed a group of moles with pickets.

"Aha, there you are! STOP ENEMIES OF PEACE!" He jumped off and landed in front of them. "FOR I, GIZMODUUUUUCK, DEFENDER OF THE UNDERDOG, AM HERE TO STOP YOUR EVIL AND WRONGDOING WAYS! IN THE NAME OF OF JUSTICE AND THE INNOCENCE OF ALL CHILDREN EVERYWHERE, YOU WILL BE STOPPED!" He announced. That was dramatic enough. Now to get serious and find the source of the problem and neutralize him!

"So, where's the guy in charge of this fiendish fiasco?" He had just realized that he had no idea what Molieraty looked like.

"You're standing on him." One of the moles said in an almost too casual voice.

Gizmoduck looked down and realized that he had landed on top on Molieraty. "Whoopsies!"

"Get this walking junkheap off of me!" the poor mole ordered/whined.

Gizmoduck moved away and looked at the mole, who had tire tracks on his back. "Well, ummmm, now that I have your attention. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, SURRENDER OR RECEIVE A SOUND BEATING!"

"That's what you think, Surface driver!" Molierarty sneered as he noticed Gizmoduck had wheels instead of feet. He raised his hands in a commanding fashion. "Do it now!"

Gizmoduck heard something being shot straight at him from behind. He twirled around and caught it with both hands. It was a grey metal ball the size of a dodgeball. Before he could gloat about this, an electrical current attacked his body. He found all sensors were off-line and he couldn't move a muscle.

"I hope you're comfy in that position, because you're going to be like that for, oh say, forever, give or take." He turned and looked at his men. "Okay boys, Contact Steelbeak and tell him we have a new statue to give to St. Canard."

"Steelbeak! He's involved!"

Molierarty regarded Gizmoduck with a condescending glare. "Of course he's involved. We are temporaily working with that arrogant poultry to put you and your cohots out of commission. Your friends, who have also been lead away, will soon be in the same position."

"Darkwing will stop you for sure! Even he will notice we haven't reported back."

"Oooohhh, I'm afraid that Darkwing has his own problems to deal with." He signalled one of his sub-ordinates to turn on his t.v. moniters. On a large screen, one can plainly see a terrified duck in purple surrounded by innumerble cats.

"Wingy!" Gizmoduck gasped, even he could see that Darkwing may die of a heart attack.

"This is all so amusing! I'm recording this so I could watch this over and over again. In fact, I think I know some supervillians that would pay an eyeteeth for this!" He chortled.

"You... you... you CAD!" Gizmoduck growled. He tried to call forth his powers, any power to get out of this, but it was no use.

He was stuck.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Country club...

Goose Lee smirked as the large eggmen jumped at his presence.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something." Goose Lee smirked as he got in his balancing crane stance. He made a 'come here' motion to them, hoping they would attack him all at once.

He was not disappointed.

Launchpad was still struggling against the ropes, while Quiverwing got an arrowhead in her mouth to try to cut hers. They stopped when they heard a commotion outside. They heard yelps and shrieks and the occasional body slam. Suddenly, the door was pulled open, revealing a large oriental duck in a hawaiian shirt.

"Those fools didn't even bother to lock the door."

"Master Goose Lee? Is that you?" Launchpad asked as he stared the Darkwing's sensei.

"Well, it isn't Jackdaw Chan. The Eggmen have been dealt with. Come on out and explain to me what is going on here." He reached forward and snapped the ropes off easily. He looked inside the van.

"Where is Darkwing?" He demanded. 'He's not here? Where could he be?'

"Steelbeak threw him somewhere where he's surrounded by cats. He's hoping to scare him or something."

This did not bode well for the Grandmaster. "What! We have to find him before it's too late, do you have any idea how terrified he is of these animals?"

"Yeah, we didn't realize how bad his fear was until he tried to face his fear the past few days by putting cats all over the house. But they all ended horribly! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get him to stop running once he gets going?" Quiverwing added as she remembered his every reaction to the sight of cats.

"DARKWING DID WHAT! He tried to... and without me to supervise. Ohhhh, the fool! I should have known his pride would have resorted to this! His ego will soon be the death of us all!" Goose Lee complained.

"Hey! What's the matter with you? Darkwing is trying to fight his fear. I'd think you would be proud of him for that." Launchpad said with a hint of anger.

"Not with the consequences involved! Especially with no one strong enough to stop him when he snaps!"

There, Quivy and L.P looked confused. Stop him? Snap?

"Why would we want to do that, it's just a phobia, it's not like he's a danger to society." Launchpad said with his trademark blank expression.

Master Lee looked sharply at Launchpad. Scanning his face, he knew that something wasn't right.

"How much exactly did Darkwing tell you about the Neko-ken?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

The roof of the Country club...

Steelbeak growled in frustration.

He had found no sign of Professor Von Drake or his newest invention. In fact, according to his men, they couldn't even find him in St.Canard, which meant he wasn't even in the city yet. What was wrong with these eccentric genius, were they too good for a party to show up early?

" 'Igh Command ain't gonna like dis. Where is dat guy?" He complained to his Eggmen, who shrugged in response.

He sighed. "Ah well, he'll show soon enough. And at least da justice dorks are getting their butts handed to dem, 'specially Dopewing." he sighed. "Geez, I don't even feel good about winning dis." Steelbeak complained. He couldn't believe after all the pain and humilation he had gone through, Darkwing would be done in so pathetically.

"Well, at least kitty will finally get 'is lunch." Steelbeak commented. Still, for reasons unknown, he called his insurence agent.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

St. Canard's 2nd National bank...

Morgana struggled with the rope wrapped around her body. She growled and continued to call Tuskernenni words that would make even Steelbeak blush. She normally was more cultured then that, but this guy really crossed the lines with her. At the moment, she was tied to a wooden pole with firewood surrounding her. The cameras were positioned so that they got all of her sides and the air reeked of gasoline. She was currently wearing a discrimnating witch garb with a pointy hat with her hair down. Included with that garb was a grey pendant. It looked worthless and tacky to the untrained eye, but any new-born witchling would recognize a magical cancelation pendant when they saw one. And she had failed to see those penguins sneak up behind her to put it around her neck.

"We will now do a remake of the famous movie, the 'Salem Witch Trials' . It will be glorious, superb, dramatic and," Tuskernenni gave Morgana a malicious grin. "It will be realistic. Places everyone, I want this to be perfect. After all," He chuckled, cruelly. "We can only do this scene once."

"Ooooooohhhhh, You'll be filming your last scene when I get out of this!" She growled. She tried to do even a simple lightning spell, but all it did was burn her fingers.

"I highly doubt that, my dear. Oh, keep that scowl, it will make you look more like a witch." He chortled when she struggled on her ropes in an attempt to strangle him. A penguin walked towards him with a laptop with the F.O.W.L. logo on the screen. Tuskernenni pressed a key and Steelbeak's face appeared.

"Hey, Tusky! 'ows it hangin', did ya burn da witch yet?"

"I'm afraid not! She refuses to co-operate with the script and I want this to be absolutely perfect. What about you, dear boy? Did you get rid of that uncultured buffoon yet? I do not want him having any more creative liberties on my movie."

"Well damn! She looks good in dat dress!" He gave Morgana a regretful look. "Too bad youse gots bad taste in men, we coulda 'ad somethin'."

"STEELBEAK! I should have known you were in on this! As soon as I get out of this, I'm having Chicken salad for my next dinner date with Darkwing."

"Oooohhh, I'm shaking in my Armani suit! By the way, Witchy-poo, youse don't 'ave ta worry 'bout Dopewing anymore. Cause chances are, he's already dead. Being eaten alive by my new pet, Kitty, can do that to a duck."

_Darkwing? Dead?_

"Forget that scowl! Cecile, tape those tears! They are far more dramatic."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Warehouse...

'Gonna die! Gonna die! Gonna die!'

Darkwing tried to lower breathing down and think happy thoughts, but the cats clawed and rubbed themselves on him to make sure they got his attention, (Which they did, successfully.) They could smell his fear coursing through his veins and combined with the intoxicating smell of the catnip... it was heaven. Darkwing was about to be reduced to a gibbering moron when a thought hit him! (And this time, not in the litteral sense.)

_Gosalyn_

He had just remembered that Steelbeak had her! Who knew what that maniac was doing to her right now? For all he knew, she could be dead?

"No!" Darkwing screamed as he shook that thought off of his head. He didn't even want to consider that possibilty! In fact, the very thought scared him more then the cats. Closing his eyes, Darkwing stood up and walked towards what looked like a door to him. He took deep calming breaths and tried to remember the manta he had learned from the monks in Tibet. The manta was not exactly working, he froze each time a cat hissed or scratched him.

'No! Think of Gosalyn! Steelbeak is probably torturing her right now!'

He walked as fast as he could, but now all the cats in the warehouse had awakened. They indeed seemed curious and even angry of this new intruder. The meowing was all he could hear, the cats were all he could see, the teeth and claws were all that mattered in his mind at the moment. His terror was going over the top!

'DAMN IT, IGNORE THEM! THINK OF GOSALYN! GOSALYN!' Darkwing's sub-conscious practically screamed. He nodded to himself and decided to keep on going. Just a few more steps and he could just open the door. And when he achieved that, he was going to make Steelbeak wish he had finished him off on the roof. There, the door! Freedom was just the turn of the doorknob. He grabbed it and opened the door to his exit.

... A large tiger blocked his path.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Back of the Country club...

"...And he told us it was a failed move, too. My best friend was put through something that goes beyond child abuse." It still brought tears in the pilot's eyes.

"Where were you when this was happening? Where were you when Darkwing needed you the most? He could have died and you wouldn't have known it until Tanaka brought his corpse to you!" Quiverwing growled. Tanaka was not here to feel her hatred so Goose Lee simply had to do for now.

"Gos, calm down." Launchpad said calmly. "Goose Lee is not at fault in this. At least, let us hear his side of the story. I'm pretty sure Darkwing left some parts out."

'Launchpad, you have no idea!' Goose Lee thought. Listening to them confirmed his suspicions. How could Darkwing leave so many important information out. He didn't even warn them of the dangers of his phobia.

"I'm afraid you are right. Darkwing has left out some very important information about the neko-ken" 'Such as what happens when he stays with a cat for too long.'

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Audobon Bay Bridge...

"This was not what I meant when I said I wanted the ocean clean from pollution, honey." Neptunia growled as she watched Ammonia dump barrels of chemicals all over the sea.

"I'm not doing this for your benefit, fish-face. I'm just killing off those awful planktons that make the ocean all dirty." Ammonia stated simply.

Neptunia gasped. If the plankton died out, the whole food chain would be ruined. The sea-life would starve and die out. She growled and pulled out her shell. Time for the Queen of Clean to meet a couple of her friends.

"Not so fast!" Ammonia shouted as she pulled out a something that was a cross between a washing machine and a bazooka. She fired several times at her opponent, trapping her in a large soapy bubble. The bubble itself was too strong to break, even with Neptunia's strength. Not only that, but there was something in the bubble that was making her feel sick.

"In about an hour, those chemicals will deteriote all those nasty little germs, as well as your body. And don't even think about getting Darkwing to help you. He's got problems of his own."

There was something about the way she said that that made Neptunia suddenly scared for Darkwing. "What do you mean? What did you do to Dumdum?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream that could be heard all the way to Jupiter sounded like it came from the far side of St.Canard. 'Holy Sea-monkeys, I know that girlish scream from anywhere!'

"Does that answer your question?" Ammonia chortled.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

F.O.W.L. Headquarters...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shadowy trios jumped at the scream. But when they recognized it, they realized what had happened.

"It would appear that agent Steelbeak has finally succeeded in destroying Darkwing Duck." the dark duck commeneted with a fangy smile.

"I suppose we should promote him." The dark rooster mumbled.

The dark buzzard shook his head sagely. "No. He only works this hard so he could someday attain the position as number one chief agent. Lets hold that position for a while longer."

The other two nodded in agreement.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hawaiian Prison...

Certain top five public enemies of St.Canard were sleeping rather restlessly. Their beds were uncomfortable and their lunch from today was finally kicking in. This was promising to be a long night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an all-too-familier voice was screaming in fear, despair, and terror.

A serene smile slowly spreads on their faces as they stopped tossing and turning.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Back in St.Canard, Warehouse...

'Steelbeak really outdid himself this time.' Darkwing thought. Only that arrogant chicken would bring a tiger to scare Darkwing. Darkwing didn't even feel embarressed about that scream. I mean, who would blame you that you were scared of a tiger. The tiger held Darkwing with his hungry eyes, making him back away until he touched a wall. The cats also didn't like the tiger and clinged to Darkwing more then ever. Some of them were now even hissing and spitting in his ear. His eyes glistened with tears as he watched the tiger stalk towards him, terror clawed every part of his body as those glowing feline eyes invaded his thoughts.

Darkwing suddenly felt something other then the fear. It was a familiar feral feeling that our feathered favorite had forgotten. He, at first, dismissed the feeling as adrenaline, but then he remembered the last time he had this. It had been on the day he had...

"No! Not again, not again! I can't let it happen." He whimpered. He knew this feeling was just the beginning of the symptoms. Now, more then ever, he had to get out of here. If he didn't, then something dark and dangerous would awaken within him.

And heaven help St.Canard when that happens.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Country club...

"What do you mean Darkwing left out some important things? You mean there's more to this story?" Launchpad asked. Suddenly, the bad feeling in his stomach came back with a vengence.

"Yes. He left out some very important information that could result in the same devestation we suffered thirty years ago. I cannot believe he did not tell you this.Though if he still blames himself for it, I do not blame him." He sighed, looking very old. Why did he have to be the one to tell them this? It should have fallen on Darkwing.

"Blames himself, for what? What did dad do besides survive from torture. In fact, I've been meaning to ask you if you can tell me where Tanaka is now so that I could hurt him." Quiverwing growled and caressed the feathers of her arrows.

Goose Lee looked at her and smiled. 'What a spirited young lady! Just like Drake when he was her age, it is no wonder he adopted her.'

"I do not know where Tanaka is, I have lost track of him for years. And as for what Darkwing did that he blames himself." He gave them a rueful smile. "Tell me, did he tell you how he escaped from Tanaka and what had happened to the students that had helped Tanaka into throwing him? But I believe the real question is, what do you know of the neko-ken?"

Quiverwing and Launchpad looked at each other, wondering where this was going.

"Well," Launchpad started. "We know that it's a failed martial arts technique..."

"And is stupid, I mean who actually thought you could learn anything from being thrown repeatedly in a pit of starving cats? I want the name and address of the guy who invented that technique." Quiverwing snarled, not believing that there were people that stupid in this world.

Goose Lee sighed and sat with his knees crossed. "I'm afraid you are wrong. Yes, it is a failed martial arts technique, but not for the reasons you believing. And as for it not working, I do believe that Darkwing is one of the very few of the living proof that it does indeed work."

"..."

"..."

"Ahhhh, now you will listen and not interrupt me." Goose smiled. "Good, I shall start by telling you about the neko-ken." He took a deep breath. "The Neko-ken was created by Genghis Khan. It was made to make powerful and ruthless warriors to help him conquer the world. When he was defeated, my ancestors had found the scroll. We rejected it immediately because the method alone was insane. It was passed on from generation to generation as a way to learn the history of our mistakes in ancient times We didn't use it ever. But you would be surprised how unlimited power can cause many people to go out and do the most foolish things." He frowned. "I should have burned that accursed scroll the moment I found out what it was. I knew that no good could ever come out of it and Darkwing paid the price for my mistake. Darkwing was one of the lucky ones to survive this ordeal and have his mind semi-intact. There was only one person other then Darkwing who acheived the Neko-ken, a young ten-year-old boy from a village over two hundred years ago, when the scroll had been taught by his ambitious father who wished to create an invincible army, and for the good of Japan, we had to kill the boy. Let me tell you, I was told it was not an easy task. He became insane. A berserker with no love for life. We would have been extinct had it not been for the invention of guns. We were able to catch him right between the eyes."

"How did a ten year old become that big a threat?" Launchpad asked.

"The neko-ken amplifies all abilities. The boy was already an excellent fighter in his own right, thanks to his father, but the technique made it so that he could take on a seasoned warrior."

Launchpad was still in shock, but Quiverwing was confused. "Then it did work. The neko-ken is a martial..."

"Do not finish that sentence! Darkwing was right to tell you that it is a failed technique because it goes against everything Quack-fu stood for. The Neko-ken was, to put it simply, a berserker mode for warriors. They will not stop until the danger is gone, or unless someone kills them. The latter, of course, varies."

"Varies?" Launchpad gulps.

"Well, it all depended on the person you were dealing with: if he was a fast opponent, in his neko-mode, his would be blinding. If he was strong, he would probably be able to stomp this city out of existence. It all mattered on his talent. But no matter what, those talents would be nothing compared to the true horror of the neko-ken."

"Could you have beaten him if he still existed?" Launchpad knew Goose Lee wasn't a grandmaster for nothing. If something like that existed, then they would be in big trouble.

"Of course I wouldn't have won! This was no warrior, this was a monster! You needed an atom bomb to stop him! The same, at some point, could be said about Darkwing! In fact, thanks to that stupid training that Tanaka put him through, he could probably shrug off an atom bomb if someone dropped one on his head."

Launchpad and Quiverwing gaped. The Grandmaster of Quack-fu was admitting that he could never have beaten this guy. And he had just as big an ego as Darkwing, but he also could back up his claims by his great fighting lore and skills. But then, another question formed and Launchpad was afraid to ask it. But Quiverwing asked it regardless of what her heart told her the answer would be.

"Mr. Lee, does Darkwing have the same problem. Does he go...berserk?"

Goose Lee nodded his head, sadly. "Yes, Darkwing indeed does."

Quiverwing fell on her knees.

"Darkwing told you about the neko-ken, but not the results. You see, according to the scroll, terror is what activates the power of the neko-ken. When Darkwing stays in the presence of a cat, his fears escalates, his heart speeds up and his consciousness slowly disappears, being replaced by regressed, animalistic insctincts. His adranaline even pumps up more power then necessary while his terror continues to rise." Goose Lee took a deep breath. The next part will be difficult to accept. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it all himself. 'There is no going back now.'

"When his terror finally reaches his peak, he snaps!"

"Snaps?" They echoed.

"He will become his own worst nightmare."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Golden Eagle avenue...

Stegmutt stood defiently at the two Bayou crooks. They obvoiusly were responsabe for pulling him away from the St.Canard party and buffet table. He could easily beat them one on one, butthey always double-teamed him. And while he was evenly matched with Gumbo, Jambylya Jake proved that he could indeed fight off any reptile thrown his way.

"You're more annoying then mosquitos in the summer! Gumbo, Mess 'im up!"

The large gator ran straight to Steggmutt and slammed his tail on the dinosaur's face. Stegmutt normally didn't like fighting, but these guys had beaten up those nice police officers. There was also the fact that that Gator had swallowed a Hotdog man's stand, cart and all. Stegmutt, being a hotdog man himself, found this act unforgivable.

Especially since the reptile never paid for all the food.

Gumbo and Stegmutt may be evenly matched in strength, but anyone can see that Gumbo was an experienced wrestler and even knew how to use his tail. But what Stegmutt lacked in experience, he made up with clumsiness. Which was why when he turned around to get more distance from the gator only to smack Gumbo across the jaw with his tail and have him crashing near Jambaylya.

"My turn, Gumbo. I'm gonna give him an old-fashion hurt straight from the Bayou." Jake grinned sadistically as he walked up to Stegmutt, who didn't want to fight the little guy.

Unfortunenetly for Stegmutt, he was about to learn that a dog that spends most of his free time 'rasslin' with gators really doesn't care if you want to fight or not.

Jake grabbed a boomerang from his pocket and quickly attached a rope on one of the ends. Swinging it like a pro, he let it sail towards the simple-minded dinosaur. As expected, Stegmutt ducked to avoid it, not knowing that was what Jambylya wanted. The Boomrang immediately served back and spun around the poor dinosaur, tying him up. Before Stegmutt could think of breaking free, Jake was upon him with a sewer lid, slamming it on top of the prehistoric former janitar. While Steggmutt struggled free from the ropes, Jake laughed as he beat the dinosaur into submission.

"Hoooooeey! You gonna make a fine stew tonight for me and the other gents, ooohhhh I ga-ran-tee!" He then pulled out his bow and arrows at him, but they had no effect on the dinosaur's thick hide and only freed him from the ropes. This was simply a minor set-back to the Bayou dog and he charged at him. At the sidelines, Gumbo clicked his tongue and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered who was the animal around here, him or Jake. Then, the portable F.O.W.L. cell-phone went off. Gumbo reached for the phone that Jake disregardingly threw on the street and picked it up. Pressing the 'Speak' button, Steelbeak's smiling face appeared on the small screen.

"Hey gator! Where's da idiot? Did ya beat da dinosaur yet?"

Gumbo saw Jambaylya beat Steggmutt with his large, brass club. Steggmutt turned away to avoid the hit but managed to accidently hit Jake with his tail, sending him crashing to a wall. Steggmutt walked up to him to see if he was alright. Steelbeak saw this as well and shook his head, while messaging his temples.

"Wat a maroon!" Steelbeak commented. He looked at Gumbo. "Youse do 'ave a plan B, right?"

Gumbo walked up and picked up a small bag of Granny Whammy's paralysis powder and tossed it at the dinosaur where it exploded in impact. Immediately, Stegmutt was paralyzed. He collapsed right on top of Jake.

"Gumbo? Gumbo! GET 'IM OFFA ME!" Jake muffled from the ground. Gumbo realized that he had forgotten that to warn Jake to move out of the way. He was going to be gator stew for this, or worse, he might be sold and be turned into (gasp) a PURSE!

Steelbeak looked at Gumbo, sympathetically. "You know, Gumbo? A sharp guy like youse shouldn't waste 'is precious time with morons like Jake. Ever consider joining F.O.W.L.?"

Gumbo looked like he was thinking about it. He would look good in an Armani suit.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Country Club...

Quiverwing was crying her eyes out at this newest information about her father. He will be going through something that was similar to that movie Dr. Jaybird and Mr. Hyde, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You mean to say that if Darkwing doesn't get out of this, he'll go and demolish St.Canard?" Launchpad shouted.

"Yes, and it gets worse, I'm afraid . As I had mentionned about the boy who had succeeded the first time, Darkwing will hold similar problems. Negotiations will be useless and he will likely strike out on anyone who he deems threatening to him or those he cares about."

"But Darkwing doesn't go around hurting people. At least, not that badly. Can he really kill someone?"

Goose Lee looked at him, sadly. "The children that helped Tanaka throw him Darkwing in the pit, did you ever wonder as to what happened to them?"

"No, of course not. I don't care much about people who enjoy torturing..."

"They were destroyed. Drake killed them with his bare hands as soon as he burst out of the pit."

Launchpad's jaw slammed shut immediately.

"Drake never even gave them the chance to fight back. And Tanaka was at his mercy when he laid his eyes on him. Of course, that bastard had lived through the attack. But when his family were faced with the scandel, he was made ronin, making him wish he had died."

Launchpad was still in a state of shock from the previous revelations. "H-h-h-he killed them!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Quiverwing screamed. He had to be lying, this wasn't like her father at all."Dad wouldn't kill anyone, he wouldn't... He couldn't." Quivy said the last part weakly. Goose Lee had no reason to lie but this just seemed insane.

"He was under the influence of the Neko-ken. Drake would never kill anyone, but as I explained, his avian brain had shut down and regressed to a berserker state. A very angry berserker at that! I mean, if you had been thrown into a pit of starving cats for who knows how long, you'd be a little upset too." He lowered his head. "When he finally snapped out of it, he didn't remember anything of what happened. When I did tell him, he was inconsolable. He had hated his torturers for what they had done, but he never would dreamed of killing them. From that day on, he never forgave himself for it. He accused Drake Mallard of being weak-minded, naivé, and foolish child and allowed him to die in the pits. After that, the sweet, trusting, kind, somewhat wimpy Drake Mallard had indeed died. In his place was a sarcastic, egotistical, narrow-minded sometimes a jerk of a duck that we now know as Darkwing Duck."

Quivy wanted to deny all this, but she had gone back in the past when Darkwing was eight. She had seen him and had compared him to the Darkwing she know, she had always wondered why they were so different? Now she knew! She had no idea that Darkwing hated his alter-ego, since he spent so much time in it with her.

As if reading her mind, Goose Lee smiled. "Drake Mallard was slowly resurfacing to life when he realized Darkwing Duck was a protector and crimefighter, but not a father." She gasped as he continued, "You brought him back when he adopted you, and, little by little, you started healing his damaged soul. Drake Mallard was no longer the weak boy that died in the pit, but a father of a rambunctious little tomboy with her own goals at heroism. I have even noticed that while he is as arrogant as ever, he isn't as cold or self-loving as he used to be. I have noticed he cares for the people more then the publicity, not like in the past, where he would sell his own soul to get his face in the papers."

Quivy smiled, shyly. It wasn't everyday that she was told that she was the main reason that Darkwing Duck was a better person and hero.

"Which is why I am glad to see that you are here. You see, you may be the key in snapping him out of it."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Unknown location...

Outside of the warehouse, two large Eggmen were guarding the door so no one would come in or out. So far, they did not need to worry about that since Darkwing obviously let the tiger out judging from the screams he was making. To be honest, they were a bit disappointed about all this. Dartkwing had always gotten in the way and made thier lives miserable that they all agreed that he should die a violent and painful death. They were put out that he was going to die like this. They also knew that Steelbeak was disappointed, too. He had hated Darkwing so much that this seemed way too easy. He wanted him to die horribly and painfully. This seemed almost pitiful. One of the guards couldn't help but shiver. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he felt that the night had gotten even scarier. What was it about tonight that suddenly gave him the case of the creeps? It was dark and quiet...

"Hey, did it get quieter or is it just me?" He asked his partner. He felt a chill crawl up his spine that meant someone had just walked on his grave.

"Yeah, you're right, why aren't the cats meowing anymore?" His partner asked, sounding worried.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Inside the warehouse...

The answer to that question was simple: The cats were too scared to even move a muscle, let alone make a sound. Even the tiger seemed to be on edge. Their prey was leaning on the wall with his chin touching his neck, making no sign of life. Normally, they would attack at a time like this, but something just wasn't right. Being attuned to nature, cats can pick up the vibes of animal and can smell fear, their prey was no longer scared. In fact, he seemed to be giving off some very bad vibes. Suddenly, he stirred.

Darkwing had long since given up his fight with his inner darkness. It had been too much and with Gosalyn in trouble, he had no choice but to succumb. His face had remained blank as the beast within swallowed him. He struggled for a few seconds before accepting the inevitable. An evil smile slowly spread on his face, one that looked like a cat who had cornered a mouse. He stumbled forward and got on his hands and knees, lifting his head up at the tiger. His normally kind, crystal-blue eyes were gone: They now were almost glowing like a cat and his pupils were slitted to match. The tiger was now severely spooked, this wasn't a prey, this was a predator.

Then Darkwing said one sound, before he threw himself at the tiger.

One sound that sent the cats in a frenzy.

One sound before all hell had broken loose.

"MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

End of Chapter six

Buckle up, boys and girls! 'Cause here comes trouble, and his name is Darkwing Duck! Will the Justice Ducks escape their imprisonment? What does Goose Lee mean that only Quiverwing can snap Darkwing out of it? And will Gumbo leave Jake and work for F.O.W.L.? Find out on the next exciting chapter of 'Ailurophobia'.

On the next chapter, something fast, dangerous and purple is heading towards St.Canard, and boy is it angry! The villians feel it's wrath and Steelbeak is feeling very nervous when the villians report to him bad news after they encounter Darkwing. Goose Lee tells more of Darkwing's past (including who and how one can snap him out of it) while Gosalyn does a one-girl search for her father. Huh, Darkwing is almost invincible, and what claws is Goose Lee talking about? Ohhhhhhh, those claws!


	7. Chapter 7: Here Comes NekoDarkwing

It took a long time, but I finally did it, it's the longest chapter ever, about twenty-four pages. I completed it at last!!! Sorry for the wait everyone!

Pokefan366 managed to remind me, be sure to congratulate my newest fan.

Quote from Inside Binkies Brain

_(As the duo enters the mind of Darkwing Duck, one can plainly see the messy room; beat up furniture, and stacks of open boxes and crates.)_

_Darkwing Duck: Well, You know what they say: a cluttered mind is a healthy mind._

_Launchpad: Who says that?_

_Darkwing Duck: LOTS OF PEOPLE!!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck or any Ranma references.**

Chapter Seven: Here comes Neko-Darkwing

Inside Darkwing's brain….

The last time this place had been visited, Darkwing's mind was cluttered, disorganized and a big mess. (Go figure!)

This time it was worse. The crates and boxes were overturned and its contents were all over the place. The lights were all broken, leaving the place in perpetual darkness, but what really grabbed the attention was one of the doors.

This door in particular had been bolted, locked, boarded, double-locked, stacked with furniture, and triple-locked. Not only that, there were bar wires, trapdoors and alarms around it.

The door was now wide open.

Despite it being already dark, the room through the doorway was pitch-black and black mist was escaping the room. A pair of red eyes suddenly opened in the doorway. He stalked out of the room, the blue aura around his body lit up the area of the blackout. The dark figure looked like Darkwing, except he had a powerful upper body, more armour, and a black mask over his red eyes (1). He got on his hands and knees and did a cat stretch on the floor, releasing relieved yowl. The dark entity took great pleasure in being out again. If memory served him well, he had been told that he would never get out again. He remembered a few months ago…….

OoooOoooOoooO

_From the episode 'Inside Binkie's brain'_

_During an educational segment on what makes a person a hero, Darkwing had offered to show the world how his brain worked with his little hero. Unfortunately, when Launchpad insulted the little hero, he unleashed its larger-than-life partner, Darkwing's ego. Needless to say, the two crime fighters broke the sound barrier trying to escape, but to no avail, he had them cornered._

"_This is it, Launchpad! We're dead! We're going to die!!! Who would have thought that my ego would be our downfall?" Darkwing sobbed as he hugged Launchpad. _

"_Actually, D.W., a lot of people believed that this would be your downfall." Launchpad stated matter-of-factly._

"_Thank you, Launchpad, for making my last minute alive so meaningful." Darkwing flatly said._

"_Hey look, he's backing away!" Launchpad shouted._

"_Huh?" Darkwing blinked in confusion. It was true, they were backing away. They seemed downright petrified about something. They hightailed back to their doors and locked it from the inside. Darkwing looked on in confusion. They had had them cornered, so why had they run off?_

"_Whoa, check that door out?" Launchpad exclaimed. Darkwing turned around to see what he was talking about. Launchpad was currently gapping at a door that was completely bolted up and had wooden boards nailed on it. Darkwing gasped as it dawned to him why his ego and little hero had left in a hurry._

"_I wonder what's behind it?" the pilot asked as he reached to remove a lock._

"_NO LAUNCHPAD!!!" Darkwing practically flew over there and knee-butted his partner down. _

"_Ouch! What was that for?" Launchpad grimaced from pain._

"_I'm sorry; but you shouldn't touch that door." Darkwing sighed as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves. He then quickly proceeded to add more boards and prop more furniture to the door._

"_Awww, Come on! What's behind that door? You can tell me! I showed you my mind. Okay, there was nothing there but some loose screws and pictures of Mr. McDee and his nephews."_

"_And pictures of your old girlfriends." Darkwing added with a smirk._

"_Heh, heh. Yeah, I can't help that…" Launchpad blushed._

_Launchpad noticed Darkwing's solemn expression._

"_Let's just say it's some really bad memories that I wish every single day of my life to forget." _

"_Ohh, must be a touchy subject."_

_A dry chuckle escaped the masked Mallard's throat. "You have no idea. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. Why? Because it's behind closed doors and it's never coming out." Darkwing sneered at the door. "You hear me, buddy? You're not coming out! Ever!"_

OoooOoooOoooO

The darker version of Darkwing couldn't help but release a sound that was similar to an evil snicker and a catlike hiss as he remembered those words. "Foolish Duck," he purred. "As long as fearrrrrrrrrrr and despairrrrrrrr exists within you, so would I." Now that he was free again, it was party time! And the first person that he would caress his claws on would be Steelbeak.

But first, time to show the felines in this building who was top cat around here.

OoooOoooOoooO

Meanwhile, in the real world, The Egg men stared at the warehouse. It had gone from quiet to a madhouse in less than ten seconds. One can plainly hear the cats go nuts in the building. They then heard the tiger's roar, the yowling of the cats, and something that kept on slamming itself into the warehouse walls. Several Eggmen from around the area ran near the entrance to see what was going on.

"I think one of us should go in and see what's going on there." The scout leader suggested. He didn't like the sounds the tiger or the cats were making. It sounded like they were afraid of something.

The egg troop themselves did not seem too crazy with the idea; some of them were even backing away from the door. Only one large egg man volunteered for the job, and that was probably because he had a very low sense of self-preservation to begin with. The soldier walked cautiously through the door of the first entrance and looked around. The warehouse itself was quiet. In fact, it was as quiet as a grave again. He slowly reached for the second door knob that had the cats and Darkwing trapped inside.

The moment he touched the doorknob was basically when the warehouse exploded.

Well, actually, it was the roof that blew up. But it was pretty impressive never-the-less. In fact, many years from now, the eyewitnesses to that event would swear they saw a giant spectre of a jaguar before the explosion died down. The cats all poured down from the explosion, all of them scattering all over the place before the tiger itself zoomed out of the building, in the arms of one of the burlier egg men. The tiger cringed and made mewling sounds, as if it were a frightened kitten. The Egg men looked at one another, they definitely didn't like this. The troop leader was about to give them an order when a scream interrupted him. He turned around to see the Egg man who had open the door was nowhere to be found. All he saw was his helmet rolling on the floor of where he once stood.

"Number ten," he called. "Number ten, answer me! Are you all right?"

Suddenly, a large shadow shot out from the warehouse. Before he knew it, he had opened fire on the shadow.

Big Mistake!

It suddenly became quiet again. So quiet that not even the wind dared to rustle the leaves. The egg men huddled together in fear with their guns pulled out. A rookie egg man suddenly gasped and shakily pointed behind his troop leader, who whirled around to see what got him so terrified.

The leader of the egg troop gasped and shuddered in fear as he saw what just a yard away from him was a large shadow, with glowing blue cat eyes and an unnaturally large Cheshire smile, surrounded by cats. The cats had all left a wide circle away from him; well, the ones that weren't dead. The shadow suddenly lifted up his hands and six-inch glowing-blue claws, which looked like they were made up of the wind around him, snaked out of his fingertips.

"Oh my god……"

OoooOoooOoooO

Back in the clubhouse, Quiverwing and Launchpad looked at the grandmaster of Quack-fu in confusion. There was still hope for Darkwing?

"Change him back? You mean it's not too late?!!" Quiverwing was actually brimming with happiness at the thought. From what Goose Lee had described about the Neko-ken, it sounded like a severe personality disorder, not so easy to handle.

"Oh course it's not too late! This is not the first time he has transformed and I warn you that it will not be the last. He is able to only change back after he calms down. You see, the neko-ken was created through terror. It was only awakened by terror, from either cats or something just as terrifying to him. That's all the neko-ken is: a lashing attack out of fear, and like all people that are afraid, we have to reassure them that the danger is over."

"How do we do that?" Launchpad asked. He hoped whatever it was would work for them.

"The process is simple: You have to allow Darkwing to lay on your lap and sleep it off." Goose Lee started solemnly. Even he was surprised that he managed to say this with a straight face.

The room was silent for thirty seconds before it exploded with "WHAAT!!! THAT'S IT!!!!" Both Gosalyn and Launchpad thought it would be something difficult or life-threatening. It sounded so simple; any idiot could probably do it.

"As I said, the neko-ken is a power based on fear and terror. Like a child that has suffered from a nightmare, we must reassure Darkwing that there is no danger anymore. To do that, we have to get him to sleep on your lap and have him sleep it off. But it has to be on someone he can trust, otherwise it won't work. Once Darkwing starts to relax, the erratic fear aura will soon disappear and his somewhat normal state of mind will return. I know it seems strange, but it is the only way I know that will change him back." Goose Lee finished.

"You want my dad to sleep on my lap?" Quiverwing ogled. Okay, this had to be the strangest way to snap a nutcase back to reality.

"Not that I don't believe you Mister Lee, but what makes you think that Darkwing will calm down like that?" Launchpad asked, equally befuddled.

"Like I have stated, this isn't the first time this has happened. I have seen Darkwing go from a feral predator to a meek kitten in manner of seconds when he was around someone he feels completely safe with or someone he cares about."

Goose Lee then proceeded to explain what happened as he remembered another person in Drake's life that was able to calm him down. He distinctly remembered back when the young drake was in high school, there had been another person to calm Drake down.

OoooOoooOoooO

_During the 1970's, In St. Canard high school, Goose Lee stalked around as he looked in each of the classrooms. He had received a call from Drake's parents that a 'jaguar' was on the loose of the school and that Drake was still missing. The school had been evacuated as word got out that the football team had been brutally attacked, especially their star football player. _

_He growled in frustration. He knew what had happened: According to some eyewitnesses who had seen Drake, he had been performing his duties as water boy to the football players. He had managed to get the whole story out from one of their half-backs. Apparently, their star quarter-back, Hamm String, had recently found out that Drake was afraid of cats. Like the typical popular jock that he was, he decided to take advantage of his fear and use it for his amusement. He had locked the teenage mallard and a poor Alley cat in a locker and walked off. Goose Lee already guessed what had happened after that. The state of the football locker rooms was evidence to that._

_Using his tracking skills, he went up the stairs where evidence of his presence was seen. It was pretty obvious that Drake had been here judging from the scratched walls and destroyed furniture. The mess lead him to the top of the stairs, where the doors to the library were opened. He had assumed that everyone had evacuated the building, but his senses had told him that someone other than Drake was in there. Walking to the doorway, he stopped when he heard the sound of pages rustling. He sprang immediately towards the sound and stopped when he saw that it wasn't Drake Mallard at all, but another teenage boy. He couldn't see his whole face but he could guess that he was of rat descent. He wore a pair of jeans with a light purple shirt, a pink tie and a darker purple jacket._

_Goose Lee stared at the young rat in the library. He was sitting on the floor of the library corner with a stack of books by his side. The boy was so preoccupied that he barely noticed Goose Lee or that the school had evacuated long ago. Goose was just about to get his attention when a 'meow' had caught his attention. His eyes widened when he saw a sixteen year old mallard with a pink shirt and long green bellbottoms make the scene. What caught his attention was that he was on all fours and running towards the bookworm. Before he could warn him, the teen neko stopped dead in his tracks and rubbed his cheek on the other teen's. Without even taking his eyes from his book, the teen rat reached for his lunchbox and pulled out a tuna fish sandwich._

_Goose Lee watched as the boy gave Drake his tuna fish sandwich and didn't seem to mind having his face rubbed by Drake's cheek in a form of a thank-you._

"_You're a new face here." The boy was finally acknowledging him. _

_This caused the neko to suddenly arch his back in surprise, his feathers standing on end. Goose Lee jumped when neko Drake noticed him for the first time. Neko-Drake growled at him but didn't do anything else. Apparently, he still held some resentment towards Goose Lee for letting Tanaka do this to him. He would have continued growling at him, but he calmed down considerably when the boy next to him placed his hand on his shoulder. Neko-Drake continued to glare at Goose Lee even as he leaned on the touch of the student._

"_Who are you anyway? You're not a teacher that I can recognize." He asked; his eyes still glued to the book. _

_Goose Lee blinked in confusion at how calm the boy was and bowed respectfully to him. "I am Goose Lee. Pardon me for saying this, but are you aware that the boy near you is not in his right mind?" He asked._

"_I've known Drake since we were in junior high. Believe me; I'm well aware that he never had a right mind." He said, not noticing the guilty look on Goose Lee's face._

"_Yes, well…. Ahem…. You do not seem afraid of him? Why is that?"_

"_Why should I be afraid of him? I'm his best friend. Besides, he didn't attack me or hurt anyone. He just scared the living daylights out of the football team and cheerleading squad. Although, I will admit he did terrorize Hamm String and Prina Lott more than he did any other student." When he had thoughtfully stated that, a malicious smile formed on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared. Goose Lee couldn't help but be a bit unnerved by it._

"_He didn't attack you at all?" Had he found someone that Drake actually liked? Drake rarely trusted anyone outside of his family these days and had a hard time putting up being near people._

"_At first I thought he was," the young student turned another page from his book. "But when he cornered me, instead of hurting me, he kinda rubbed his face on my legs. I realised that he was behaving like a cat, so I decided to humour him. You know, until he decides to act normal again." He glanced at Drake, who was now licking his hands and cleaning himself while rolling on his back. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, depending on Drake's definition of normal, that is."_

_Goose Lee blinked as he took in those words. He knew that he would be asking for too much, but it was important to get Drake back to normal before the authorities arrived. "I know this will sound strange to you, but will you do me a favour?"_

"_What's the favour?" His eyes still on the 'neo cat' duck._

"_Will you allow him to sleep on your lap for a while? It is the only way to reverse the effects of the psychological problem he has." Goose Lee was sure he would refuse. What kind of teenage boy would allow another to sleep on his lap?_

"_Sure, I really don't mind. Drake is my only friend and I would really hate it if the boys in white took him away. He's the only guy in school that doesn't think I'm a loser." The rat smiled ruefully. As if to emphasis his point; he reached out and scratched Drake's neck, who purred contently in response. The young student then reached forward towards Drake and picked him up with surprising strength that Goose Lee didn't think he had from his skinny frame. The young genius placed him gently on his lap and continued to pet the neko-duck causing him to relax on his lap. He then he resumed his reading, which the title read "Identity Crisis". _

"_I am much obliged to you, Mister….."_

"_Sputterspark, Elmo Sputterspark." He grinned as he pulled his eyes away from his school book and looked at the grandmaster for the first time; revealing a pair of green eyes that showed clarity, stability and quiet intellect. He offered his hands in a form to shake hands with Lee._

_Goose Lee smiled back in return as he shook hands with Elmo. "It is a pleasure to meet you mister Sputterspark. And hopefully, if the next time this happens, you would be there to calm him down." He declared. Elmo nodded and went back to reading his book while neko-Drake slept on his lap, purring contently. He hoped those two did remain friends for a long time. If there was another person that Darkwing cared for in his life, it may squash the Neko-ken from ever returning._

OoooOoooOoooO

With the flashback ending, Gosalyn and Launchpad are seen with a strange expression of awe, fear, sadness and incredibility.

"I take it you are shocked?" Goose Lee asked sarcastically.

"Now I'm not too good with flashbacks or replays, but from what I understand, Darkwing was acting just like a cat." Launchpad finally said, his hands wringing in apprehension. While normally very mellow whenever he noticed Darkwing exhibit strange behaviour, this was just too much.

"Yes, that's what I said before, he becomes his worse fear. Darkwing enters a repressive state of psychosis in order to retreat his fear. In that state, he actually believes he is a cat."

"My dad is going to act like a cat if he stays like with one for too long?" In any other circumstance, the thought itself would have been funny. However, this was just heartbreaking to the little duckling.

"Exactly! So I think we should all gather together and find this Mister Sputterspark for security reasons, just in case Darkwing doesn't react too well to Gosalyn. Of course we'll have to explain to him…."

"It won't work." Launchpad interrupted as he rubbed the side of his head. Goose Lee blinked in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because Mister Sputterspark A.K.A. Megavolt is in a Hawaiian prison facility, that's why." Quiverwing answered.

"And even if he was here, I don't think he would be too crazy on the idea of letting Darkwing sleep on his lap." Launchpad added.

"No matter how crazy he already is." Quiverwing agreed with a soft smile. Thinking about Darkwing sleeping on Megavolt, whom would no doubt throw a hysterical fit, was making her feel a bit better.

"But he's definitely not crazy enough to accept this. Sorry Goose Lee, but we have to think of someone else."

"Well, his parents can calm him down, but I don't know where to find them. While Launchpad may be his friend, I do not truly think he will be coaxed into his lap. I think he sees him as an ally but not someone he could completely let his guard down on. I know Darkwing cares for you, Quiverwing. This is the key to calming him down; you are the only one he can calm down to, guaranteed."

Quiverwing blinked. If this was true, then she was the only one in the whole world who could stop Darkwing from making another big mistake. But what if she couldn't calm him down, what would happen to Goose Lee and Launchpad? What would happen to the justice ducks? Would Darkwing be unstoppable?

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone. Goose Lee pulled his out and answered.

"Moshi, Moshi!" Goose Lee clucked in a business-like fashion.

"Master, I have just followed a trail that has lead me to a fast food restaurant." A muffled Japanese accent broke through the cell. "There was a robbery beginning that involved two well-armed criminals seeking both food and cash from the register and vault. They had already shot three people. No deaths yet but the injuries had seem quite worrisome to me." There was a pause on the other line, which was making Goose Lee very nervous. His ninjas were sure and confident. They rarely hesitated unless there was a conflict of honour or an innocent that was involved.

"I arrived just in time to witness Darkwing appear there near the fish section. He was..... not himself."

"How so?" Goose Lee asked as he listened attentively on the phone.

"Aside from the fact that he was on all four of his limbs, he was releasing a feral feline aura as opposed from his balanced duck aura." The ninja paused. "He seems to be eating the fish on the ice. The robber notices him and is threatening him. He seems to be curious about the robber. He sees the robber.........." Goose Lee and Launchpad could hear gun firing going off and multiple screams. "Oh kami he's made him angry, he's growling and charging at him….. OH KAMI!!"

"What? What happened? What has he done?" Goose Lee panicked. This was bringing him bad memories of his first encounter with the neko-ken.

The ninja's voice was above a whisper. "Master, I just watched him…………… disarm the robber with a flick of his wrist." The ninja sounded horrified.

"So he stopped the robber; that is no reason to suddenly stop your search....."

"No sir, I mean he has disarmed the robber, as in I am now going to perform a crude surgery on reconnecting his arm back to his elbow."

Launchpad, who had leaned forward to overhear the conversation, suddenly wished he hadn't.

Goose Lee paled and wiped the sweat off his brow. "I see. Well, help the civilians and then continue the search. Make sure anyone else harmed is taken to the hospital." He hanged up the phone and turned to Launchpad. "We must seek him out. If he's as angry as I think he is, he'll use his claws every opportunity he'll get."

Launchpad was having trouble comprehending what he was listening to. This was becoming surreal. "Uuuumm, claws? Did you say claws?" he asked fearfully, this was getting scarier by the minute.

"Oh, I should have mentioned the chi-claws. In his neko-form, Darkwing can release long sharp claws made out of the air he controls with his chi-control. They are capable of slicing off anything on the planet. I once watched him make short work of a tank with just a couple of swipes. Not exactly something I wish to see again." Goose Lee shuddered as he remembered that event, it was a good thing the tanker was only traumatised by the event.

Launchpad looked at him, incredulously. "Goose Lee, this isn't something you should leave out!"

"I know, I am sorry, forgive my old age! But we really must be going and find Grubworm. Hopefully, Quiverwing can calm him down before he has a chance to use them again."

Launchpad frowned. While he knew that Darkwing wouldn't harm Gosalyn, he wasn't too sure about this neko-Darkwing. If Quiverwing was going to approach him, they had to be a hundred percent sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Especially if he has claws.

"We must find him before he accidently does something he may regret." Goose Lee continued. "I will seek him out north, you rescue your other super friends and have them search him too. But whatever you do: Do not provoke him. There is no telling how he'll react to any of them." Goose Lee shouted as he ran out of the room faster than the speed of light. He had to cut off Darkwing's attention from his latest tormentors. He knew that no matter how angry Darkwing felt against his attackers, he would never want them dead. If he learned that he killed someone yet again in his state, it would devastate him.

Launchpad sighed as he watched Goose Lee leave the area. He'll have to fix the Thunderquack and see if he could find Darkwing through the air. "Well, it looks like we have our work cut out for us, Quiv." When he received no answer, he turned around looked around the empty room.

Quiverwing Quack was gone.

OoooOoooOoooO

Back near the Hudson bay, Ammonia Pine cackled as she watched the fish girl weakly attack the bubble. "It's no use, fish-face! That Bubble is way too strong for you to break. Might as well give up. Look on the bright side, once the cleaners are done with you, you'll be clean enough to eat. My Steely does love Fish food."

"You are so going down." Neptunia growled as she tried to get up to form another attack.

"Ha! Like to see you try!" Ammonia sneered.

A deep growl was resonance around the area. Neptunia's eyes popped open, all instincts telling her to run, which she would have done had she had the strength.

Ammonia looked at the direction of the growl. "Uuumm, what was that?" She asked nervously.

Neptunia turned to the direction of the sound. "Sounds like a wild animal." She was slowly loosing vision in her eyes. In a few more minutes, she'll be sleeping with the fishes. The dead ones.

"A wild animal, I hate those, they're so messy and violent. You stay here while I go check this out. Not that you'll be going anywhere." She smirked. She picked up her bubble vacuum and slowly stalked towards the direction of the sound. As she turned her back on the alley, a pair of glowing blue eyes brightened in the area. Instead of growling, the shadow stealthily moved towards Ammonia. It grinned when it realized that the cleaner had no clue that she was being stalked.

Ammonia tried to see what she was looking at, but she did not have the ability to see in the dark. Who knew what kind of dirty animals were in that alley? Looking through the darker corners with her hands, she suddenly felt eyes on her back. Whirling around, she used her bubble-vacuum to capture it. But whatever it was had dodged it and was now swiftly climbing the walls of the alley. Ammonia was stunned, nothing that big could be so agile! She aimed again only for the dark creature to swoop past her. One minute she was holding her vacuum gun, the next; it fell to pieces on the floor, reduced to small pieces of junk.

"What?" Ammonia looked up as the creature with the glowing eyes moved towards her. When it came into the light, her eyes widened in disbelief, "You?"

Meanwhile, Neptunia tried to escape but found that she could not even stand anymore. She fell on her back and her breathing was coming in short breaths when she heard noise in the alleyway.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Ammonia screamed. There was a scuffle, followed by growling, yowling and several objects that sounded like they were being shredded. And then there was silence.

Neptunia blinked weakly as she heard the scream. She was too tired to feel fear anymore or to wonder what kind of creature would scare Ammonia Pine. The need to succumb to sleep was all that mattered. She felt so sleepy, and so tired……..

Glowing eyes can be seen through the alley. Darkwing stepped forward as he walked up to Neptunia. Eyeing the fish, Neko-Darkwing tilted his head in recognition to the fish. He sniffed in a superior and unimpressed way, and then lifted up his hand. The wind started to swirl near his as blue chi-energy seeped out of his finger tips, mingling with the air around him. On his hands were blue glowing claws about nine inches long and as deadly as any animal's claws. With a single claw out, he popped the bubble surrounding the fish mutant. She was then dragged to the cleaner purer side of the sea water and thrown into the shallow part of the sea. At first, it seemed that Neptunia had sunk and she was truly dead. But as she sunk deeper in the sea, her vitality returned and she was slowly regaining her health and consciousness. Opening her eyes, she swam back and met up with a Cheshire smiling Darkwing Duck. She smiled as she saw the big mouth land lover. She would never admit it out loud but she was very happy to see he was safe.

"Thanks, Beak-face. I was beginning to think you were……………….." It was then that she took a good look at Darkwing. Being part fish, Neptunia can sense a feline presence a mile away.

And Darkwing was reeking auroras of that stuff from his body.

Which was why Neptunia, queen and protector of the sea decided to swim for her life away from the still grinning Darkwing.

OoooOoooOoooO

Back on the roof, Steelbeak's nerves on ragged. Here he was on the heist of the century and the one person who could complete it was a not here! Where was Von Drake? Regardless of the money he had succeeded in stealing, the failure of capturing that scientist and his latest invention would mean dire consequences for him.

"Awww, man! Where in da 'ell is dat Egghead? Don't he realize that some people's who's lives on in danger if he don't show up! MAINLY MINE!!"

As if on cue, his laptop showed the F.O.W.L. symbol flashing brightly, indicating that he had a call waiting. Steelbeak prayed that it was someone other than High Command. Let it be, his ex-girlfriends, let it be his mother, let it be the devil himself, but for the love of Duck, Fowl don't let it be F.O.W.L. He reached out with a trembling hand and hit a key.

No such luck.

"Agent Steelbeak!" A shadowy Rooster sneered as he saw the nervous agent.

Steelbeak smiled pleasantly while at the same time swearing to never join the clergy since the higher forces seem to have it out for him. " 'Ey, 'igh Command! 'Ow's it going? Wat's da good word?"

"We have heard that you succeeded in getting rid of that accursed Darkwing Duck. We wished to congratulate you on a job well done." The duck in the shadows stated casually.

Steelbeak lost all of his anxiety and smirked arrogantly. "Well, when ya hire da 'Steels', ya only get da best!" he smoothly bragged as he stood straight. At least Darkwing's demise had put him back on the good graces of F.O.W.L.

"Enough of the pleasantries! Where is Von Drake? Have you apprehended him and his mysterious invention?" The vulture snapped.

Steelbeak felt the nervous sensation return. Pulling his color and tied not to sweat. "Um, well, you see....... it's like this......"

It was then that he was interrupted by two of his Eggman. They were running waving their arms frantically while trying to prevent themselves from tripping in each others' feet.

"Sir, Sir! We have a situation at Warehouse fifty-three!!! There was............' They never finished their warning because they suddenly found their helmets grabbed and had their heads and knocked them into each other.

" 'EY! I'M TALKING 'ERE!!" he would have continued to bash them if the message had not finally reached his brain. When it finally hit him, he grabbed them by their necks.

"Ware house fifty three! Dat's where Darkwing is?" He grabbed them and shook them out of their daze. "What happened, and Darkwing better be dead or you're bowling pins!"

The stunned Eggman walked up to the laptop and opened a new page, activating a webcam. "Well, sir; I think you better see this for yourself."

What they saw left even FOWL in a state of shock.

There were cats everywhere, either stuck on trees or on the ground mewling some were even raining down like raindrops. But what really got their attention were the Eggmen. The majority were not so lucky. Some of them looked like they got caught in a tornado made entirely out of knives and broken glass. Most of them didn't look like they were going to wake up any time soon.

"Geeezus!!Wat da 'ell 'happened ta youse?!!" Steelbeak exclaimed as he looked at the disaster. His accent was getting thicker the more he got upset. "Did ya covah yourselves wid meat pieces and picked a fight wid da tigah?"

One of the Eggman, who had been working for F.O.W.L. for thirty-five years, still had his wits about him and ran to the computer screen.

"Sir! It was disastrous! In all my years as an Eggman, I've never seen anything so brutal and monsterous. I didn't even get a chance to see it coming! It was so fast!"

"So kitty did dis! Holey Moley, dat's once vivicoius cat! Oh well, dat only assures me dat dopewing is dead!" Steelbeak shrugged, not at all bothered that those incompetent idiots lost control of the tiger.

But the next sentence destroyed all thoughts of that.

"It wasn't the tiger, sir! I'll bet my career on that!" The veteran emphasized his point by moving the screen to the direction on his southeast. There was the tiger, curled up in the arms of one of the burlier Eggman and mewling like a frightened kitten.

Steelbeak stared in shock, while High Command was no less surprised.

"Explain what happened and what did this." The shadowy vulture demanded to know.

The poor Eggman sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled out a cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves.

"We were guarding the door like Agent Steelbeak ordered when we noticed the cats weren't meowing anymore. At first, we thought the tiger might have killed them all, then we heard this loud yowl. The whole warehouse started shaking and we heard this banging sound like someone was trying to slam themselves on the walls. We heard the cats go bonkers, like they were trying to escape. We were just about to open the door when the top of the roof exploded.. it was raining cats all over the place and the ones that were alive were trying to escape whatever had caused this. Then something flashed past me, I panicked and open fire." The Eggman shuddered violently. "Biggest mistake I ever made! Not only did I miss, but I got his attention instead." He was going to have nightmares of those eyes and that smile. He will never look at a kitten the same again. He continued his report. "I didn't get a good look at it. It moved far too fast and mostly in the shadows. The only thing I saw was its eyes. They looked like a cat but there was something not quite right about them. It then growled and disappeared, but not before taking down the ware house and knocking it on us!" He shuddered, that thing had more strength then even his strongest and bulkiest Eggmen put together. He remembered how he knocked them down as well

And those claws, dear god those claws!

"Where is this creature now?" The dark duck asked with a deeper frown.

"That's the bad news sir! We have no idea where he went or what direction he's heading! He seemed to have left as soon as he knocked all of us out. I just came to." He shouted as took a puff out of his cigarette.

"He knocked ya out?" Steelbeak tried to rack his mind to find what kind of animal knocks people unconscious rather than kill and eat you.

"Yes and………." He was interrupted by another Eggman. The Eggman was frantically telling him something important but he seemed to be rather disoriented. The veteran grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him rather comically.

"Spit it out, already!" The lead Eggman snarled as he gripped his soldier, who snapped out of it and whispered to his superior's ear. Steelbeak watched this and couldn't help but notice how the veteran would pale the longer he listened.

He was stunned. From what he heard, it released a stronger reaction from what that duck had witnessed. **"WHAT?!!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!!!"**

"What now?" Steelbeak moaned. Seriously how could this possibly get any worse?

"Sir, we just checked the ruined warehouse and have found no sign of Darkwing's body whatsoever, we have reason to assume he's alive and on the loose!" the Eggman shouted as he seemed to try to shake of the incredulity. How on Earth did that demented duck survive not only all those cats and a duck-eating tiger, but the warehouse collapsing on him.

The rumours were true: He really was tougher to kill like a cockaroach.

If there was one piece of news that would definitely ruin Steelbeak's day, it was this! **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!"** Steelbeak was furious. After all the planning and effort to get this plan to work, Darkwing didn't even have the decency to die?!! The fact that High Command were now aware of this fact now made it worse!

"I want every able body available to catch that duck! Find Dopewing and shoot to kill. I know that hasn't worked in a while but I want him dead, you hear me! D-E-A-D!!!" he snarled as his feathers stood up.

Steelbeak pulled out a bazooka. No more Mr. Nice Rooster! Darkwing duck was going to be one dead meat duck if he had his way.

OoooOoooOoooO

In St. Canard's first National bank, things weren't looking so hot for Morgana. Actually, they were pretty hot, but that was the fire doing that. Morgana was focusing all her power and energy in escaping the ropes. But so far, the necklace was doing a good job neutralizing her efforts.

"Keeping rolling, this could win me an Oscar before my arrest for murder and arson."

Tuskernini watched as Morgana started to cough and lose signs of consciousness. He smirked as he watched as the fire was now close to her feet. Soon, she would be dealt with and that would be one more overbearing superhero he would deal with.

He wondered if the old wives' tale that witches burn like kerosene was true.

A scratching sound was heard on the side as he continued filming. Tuskernini growled as he turned to the annoying sound. What was disrupting his magnificent movie?

Probably a stupid alley cat!

At that thought, Tuskernini could not help but chuckle evilly as he remembered a certain cape wearing duck was and the company he had. He had to admit, while he did not like the crass rooster, he was creative and effective with his traps. This one may even succeeded if rumours of the duck's fear was true.

But enough about that, he had to get rid of that cat outside, it was interfering with the sound. He really didn't have the money to mute it on a computer. He hated those stupid CGI effects. Oooh, how he longed for the days when realism had actual stunts and creature designs!

"Silence that creature and make sure that no other outside noise interferes with my masterpiece!" he ordered his penguins, whom saluted and waddled off to the door.

Morgana was coughing as the smoke was getting into her mouth, nose and eyes.

"Meow!"

"Someone make that cat stop Yowling, it is interfering with my masterpiece." Tuskernini growled as he went back to filming Morgana. By now, she had passed out from the smoke.

"Rooooaaaawwwwwrr!"

The penguins exchanged nervous look. That did not sound like a cat. That sounded a little bit bigger then that. One of the penguins attempted to see what had broken the door, only to be grabbed by a shadowed hand and pulled in the shadows. The others blinked as they heard a surprised squawk. They turned around and spotted glowing feline eyes.

Tuskernini heard the sound of screams, which was odd when all of his penguins were mute.

"Oooh, it is so hard to find good help these days." He left the camera running and turned to the broken door. He narrowed his eyes when he saw something in the corner. There were his penguins, looking like they had seen something horrific. They seemed a bit roughed up as well.

"What in the name of Carrotblanka?....." Tuskernini muttered. He jumped when something brushed past his side. Jumping, Tuskernini turned around just in time for a shadow to pounce on him.

OoooOoooOoooO

Steelbeak could not believe his luck. It was bad enough there was a boogie man he had to deal with, but Darkwing was alive. He cocked his bazooka, itching to shoot that crime fighter.

"Wat do I gotta do to get a break around 'ere! Why is it dat no madder wat I do, Dopewing survives!! Do I gotta shove a nuclear warhead up his………"

Before he could even begin to work up his rant, he was interrupted by a loud beep from his cell phone. Swearing in Italian for a few minutes, he calmed down and pressed a key on his laptop to receive the video call.

"Yello, if this isn't some desperate and gorgeous broad, I'm hangin up!"

"STEEEEELLLYY!!!!" a voice screeched on his phone.

Steelbeak sighed as he aimed the phone away from his ears. It figured that he had Ammonia instead. His luck really sucks tonight.

"Oh Steely, I was so scared; Darkwing was acting like an animal and nearly killed me! You should have seen how fast he was going! He nearly took my head off, too!" Ammonia Pine sobbed. She had seen what Darkwing's claws did and had realized the danger she was in by fighting him. Good thing that people underestimated her speed because she was a bit husky-looking.

"Hang on, Moni, I got another call waiting." Steelbeak said as he pressed another button. The screen then showed a furious Tuskernini. He was holding what looked like the remains of his cane and his clothes were tattered with holes. The background behind him was far more chaotic. There was a small fire on one side, the support beams to the building looked like they got in a fight with a giant wood chipper, and the penguins were running around in panic. (Though some were lying on the floor, rocking themselves from trauma.)

"Mister Steelbeak, when we agreed to help you in this underpaid, tacky and uncivilized plan of yours, you promised me that that brutish, overbearing, scene-stealing philistine would not be here to stop me. NOT ONLY WAS HE HERE, BUT HE WAS MORE OF A CAD THEN EVER!!!" He lifted up his cape. "Just look at what he did to my clothes. He was positively an animal. Morgana will vouch for that!"

Steelbeak got out of his shock of seeing Tuskernini in less than the aristocratic attire and snapped. "She's still alive! I thought you burnt her by now!"

"I was about to. We had started burning the fire when all of a sudden; Darkwing broke through the window and ruined the whole scene. Not only did he pull the witch out of the fire, but he terrorized by penguins, destroyed my cameras, shredded the money I *ahem* borrowed and destroyed my clothes. But I think what topped it off was the fact that he ruined a scene that will be impossible to repeat." He glared at Steelbeak. "When you find him, be sure to tell me so that I can personally give him his final scene. And believe me, it will be a gruesome ending."

Steelbeak frowned. "Youse telling me Darkwing viciously attacked youse? But dat ain't 'is style, are ya sure it was him?" Steelbeak knew his enemies well; and Darkwing, while a pretty good fighter, was not one to brutalize.

"It was him, alright. I don't know what has gotten into him, but frankly, I don't care. When I find him, he won't be in any sequels." Tuskernini growled, then he tried to calm down. "I could use some soft music to sooth my nerves." He waited for the violins to kick in. But when he heard no music, he turned to his Hench birds. "I said that I could use some music around. Hello? Where are the soothing notes?"

The dazed and traumatised penguins in question held up the toothpicks that were formally the violins. Tuskernini's face turned into a brilliant shade of purple.

"Those violins were worth more than all the money in this entire bank. That does it! That's it! The next time I see that blasted hack, I'm going put him in a horror film, WITH AN ENDING HE WON'T SURVIVE IN!!!"

"Yeah yeah, save it for Broadway! I got work to do!" Steelbeak interrupted as he cut his connection with the furious mad director. Steelbeak was now confused, angry and a little scared. There was some sort of monster on the loose heading towards him and Darkwing was not only alive, but viciously attacking anyone who got in his way. What the heck was the connection with this mysterious monster and the now violent Darkwing? Why did it attack his men but spared Darkwing?

One thing was for sure, Darkwing was most likely heading here while something worse than Negaduck was loose in the city. To top it off, Von Drake was still not here!!!

"Dis jus isn't my night."

Unfortunately for agent Steelbeak, this was only the beginning.

OoooOoooOoooO

Out in a cold dark alley, Morgana blinked from her blackout as she felt something wet on her cheek. She opened her eyes to meet with Darkwing's eyes. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the glowing blue and catlike eyes, at first; she thought it was the tiger that had eaten Darkwing. But when her vision began to focus, she saw Darkwing's face, she was overjoyed to a point of tears.

"Oh Dark, you're okay! I was so worried about you, Honeywumpus. Are you all right? Did that tiger hurt you?" Morgana cooed. Neko-Darkwing's eyes stopped glowing and he lost most of his feral nature. There was no reason to be violent. Morgana was not an enemy in his eyes, she was his mate. Well, his first one, anyway. Being a cat, he can have more than one. (Good thing Morgue couldn't read his mind, otherwise she would have killed him, brought him to life as a zombie, then kill him again.) He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek soothingly to hers in an effort to assure her that he was okay. Morgana subconsciously rubbed back, causing a contented purr to escape Neko-Darkwing's throat. Morgue squeaked when Darkwing suddenly got on her lap and rested there.

"Umm, Dark…. As sweet as this is, can't it wait? We have to help the others; they could still be prisoners with the other bad guys." She turned her head to the building where she knew Tuskernini and his penguins were in. Who knew what they were up to and what they were planning? And she was still a bit bewildered and shaking from coming so close to being burnt to a crisp.

Morgana blinked as she felt something wet slide on her cheek again. She turned to look at Darkwing. He had a bit of his tongue sticking out and one can plainly see feathers stuck on them, verifying him as the culprit. Morgue twitched with anger. Regardless of the fact that she and Darkwing were in a relationship, there are some things that you do not do to someone as cultured and sophisticated as she was, and licking her was one of them!!!!

"Darkwing, what on earth has possessed you to do that, and at a time like this!! I'd zap you if I wasn't tied up and the pendant was off! Untie me so we could help the others, are you even listening to me?"

Darkwing looked at her and she gasped. His eyes were glowing brighter and they seemed more wild and feral. Not only that, but he was looking at her in a lustful manner that she didn't know whether she should be flattered or disturbed of. Maybe he was possessed? He most certainly wasn't acting himself.

Darkwing smirked, then lent forward and gave her a searing kiss, purring lightly in her beak. Morgana suddenly forgot how to breathe. That was some kiss, nowhere near like the ones Darkwing normally gave her. The purring down her throat had also tickled her a bit. The kiss he was giving her was harsher and more animalistic then the sweet soft kisses she was used to from him. Neko-Darkwing then lowered himself on her lap and fell asleep. If Morgana had the ability to read chi, she would have noticed that Darkwing's erratic chi was now stabilizing very slowly to normal.

Morgue tried to catch her breath from the kiss and tried to focus on what they should be doing. What were they suppose to be doing again?...... Oh right, the others! "Dark, we have to go get the others. Who knows what Steelbeak may be up to ....... **AHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

That was as far as she got when Darkwing suddenly got out of his nap and had subconsciously kneaded Morgue's lap with his claws. He hissed hatefully as he remembered the chicken that had put him in his predicament, causing his chi to flare up like a bonfire, scaring Morgue. Jumping off of Morgue's lap, he resumed his hunt. But not before turning around and slashing the air, releasing Morgue from the bindings.

Morgue watched Darkwing run off as she stood up. Looking down on her lap, she saw that she was bleeding. Nothing a little healing spell wouldn't cure although she abhorred light magic. Still, the fact that Darkwing managed to do something like that! It wasn't the fact that Darkwing had harmed her that bothered her; it was how he did it that worried her. Ducks had feathers, no way did they even have fingernails, let alone claws, which she saw.

"Oh Dark, what's happened to you?" She sighed worriedly as she watched him disappear into the shadows. Whatever had happened, at least he had the decency to free her from her bindings.

It was then that Morgue noticed that the sleeves of her dress were falling off, then the hem, then waistline, Shoot; her whole dress fell apart, leaving her naked! With the pendant off, Morgue was able to use her powers. And use it she did!

"_**DAAAAAARKWIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_Her voice shook the window panes around the city and if anyone had looked up, they would have noticed a dark cloud releasing the mother of all lightning storms at where she was.

Neko-Darkwing snickered evilly as he ran off. Who said that he didn't have a mischievous streak?

OoooOoooOoooO

Stegmutt stared fearfully as he watched as the Bayou dog and large crocodile were preparing the spitter to make him into a stew. Jake was cackling evilly as he put more fire in, Gumbo was setting up the table and candlelight when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and suddenly turned to his left. What was that?

"Gumbo, yo, Gumbo! You all right, there?" Jake asked as Gumbo continued to shudder. Jake looked at his best friend, having never seen him looked so spooked. Not even at the threat of Granny about to turn him into Cajun stew. Gumbo seemed to be looking in the opposite direction with a slight flicker of fear in his reptilian eyes.

Now, most people assume that Jambalaya Jake was an idiot. Most people were actually right. Jake was an idiot and not because of his lack of education. He was considered one because despite living in the bayou, he failed to understand that there were some animals that you did not cross with. Jake wrestled with anything that moved or looked fun to put in his place.

Right now, Jake saw something rush towards them with a speed that reminded him of the time he gave some coffee to a squirrel as a child. Whatever that was coming his way was moving pretty fast! Jake smiled, he liked a good challenge, and they made hunting fun! He decided to stick around and see what he was going to fight.

Gumbo, being the smarter of the two, did the opposite: He grabbed Jambalaya Jake and broke out into a run. His animal senses never lied before and they were not lying now! Something dangerous was heading their way and he would be a complete dupe to stick around and see what it was that was coming.

Now, which way was that bus station to the Bayou?

Stegmutt watched in confusion as he saw the two villains leave. He had at first, been relieved that they were not going to eat him. Then his body started to tremble fearfully. There was something coming here that was scary! He probably should have taken his leave, but the paralysis power was still on him.

He gasped. Something was stalking in the streets, he couldn't see it, but he could smell and hear it. It was moving slowly and purposely down the streets and was growling in his throat. He felt it move closer and closer to him and he could feel the danger become thick, so thick that he could almost taste it. Strange, there was a familier smell to it, but he was too scared to figure it out.

He gasped when he felt something climb his back. He was lying on his stomach so he couldn't see, but whatever it was, it was sniffing him. Apparently, it decided that he wasn't something to eat anymore. It snorted in annoyance and walked off.

As the threat left him, he was still struck with a smell. That was odd, it smelled like Darkwing but why did he smell like a cat?

OoooOoooOoooO

"Steelbeak, we lost Ammonia Pine, she was looking for some cleaning supplies and decided to hunt Darkwing Duck, her way." An Eggman called in.

"Sir, we lost Jambalaya Jake. He was last seen running down Duck avenue. He seemed frightened to death about something." Another Eggman added.

Steelbeak looked up fearfully. Was Darkwing going to go through each and every one of his allies before eventually coming for him? Wait, what made him think he was coming for him, he didn't do anything!

Well, aside for capturing all his friends and putting him in a warehouse full of cats and a tiger, but that didn't warrant a brutalizing.

Looking at all the trackers he placed on his 'trusted comrades, he could see that Tuskernini was on the move to capture Darkwing and Ammonia was also still running.

For what he could see from his tracker of Jake, Gumbo was doing the running. Whatever it was that he was running from, the gator wasn't sticking around to fight it, he just high-tailed it out of here. From what he managed to get from his text-message from the smarter of the two Bayou criminals, 'there's no time to explain, there's something in the air that's telling us that danger is coming. And I'd be a first-class idiot for sticking around when that thing decides to show up.'

Steelbeak sighed. Was there any good news for him anymore?

Then he received another call, it was from Moliarty. His face appeared like he was having a normal day. He was sitting in the chair with the laptop facing him with his hands stapled together. Behind him were innumerable moles running around in panic, attempting to escape. Moliarty was staring at Steelbeak with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Steelbeak, I was wondering if Darkwing was seeing a psychologist?"

"City Hall's been trying to convince him to see one for years. So far, no success. Why youes ask?" Steelbeak asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh no reason! He just seems to be showing great signs of psychotic behaviour and homicidal tendencies. To put it simply, HE'S LOST HIS MIND!!!" Now he looked like he had seen the gates of hell open. He actually started to bite his nails and muttering on how cats eat rodents like him!

"Huh! Wat youse blabberin' about?" Steelbeak had seen Moliarty lose his cool before, but never to this degree! What the heck was Dipwing doing to everyone?

Moliarty calmed down and if he never lost his cool. Then he started tapping on the computer. Seconds later, Steelbeak received an E-mail.

"Here, I downloaded a video of what I'm 'blabbering' about. Now if you excuse me. I just remembered that I promised to visit my parents in Timbuktu." He then proceeded to run away, screaming along with his men. Steelbeak watched this before looking at the video link. Might as well get in the bottom of things.

Steelbeak was going to get a different perception of cats when he finished watching the film.

OoooOoooOoooO

Back under the ground of the first National St. Canard bank, Gizmo duck had watched the whole proceeding with shock, fear and anguish in Moliarity's video cameras. Shock at the transformation Darkwing took; fear at the consequences that 'said transformation' would bring and anguish that he could do nothing to stop it.

'_He's finally lost his mind. Blathering Blaverstite! Now he thinks he really is a cat.'_ Gizmo duck lowered his head at the loss of a hero. Well, not as much of a hero as he was, but was close enough. "This is terrible! Darkwing, forgive me! I should have known this was a trap!" he felt lower than dirt. He had promised Quiverwing and Launchpad that he would protect Darkwing for the night until something was done about his cat-phobia. He'll have to save him somehow and snap him out of it! He refused to believe he was permanently insane.

But if worse came to worse, he'd have to take Darkwing out. Permanently.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." He sighed sadly as he closed his eyes. He felt that he and Darkwing, though still rivals and he still could not stand his attitude and unorthodox methods, were finally making progress in their highly fragile friendship.

Suddenly, a loud yowling echoed through the cave, causing more of the moles to evacuate the area. There was a silhouette of Darkwing hanging on the ceiling of the cave; one can plainly see his glowing eyes and predatory grin. Jumping down, he made sport of the moles around him, hitting them like pin balls and letting them crash into each other or swatting them at other moles and having them collide into each other like bowling pins. Neko-Darking had made his appearance to the rodent-like miner and he was going to make sure that Moliarty regretted returning to the surface world.

Moving in a speed and liquid grace that only a cat would move, Darkwing started to move quickly towards Moliarty, who pulled out his bazooka and aimed at the cat-duck. The Moment he pulled the trigger, the first rocket headed towards Darkwing, who somersaulted over it and landed in an angle that shouldn't be possible for a duck. The second one was fired and this time, Darkwing batted it away with his claws, allowing it to crash in a pillar, causing it to fall on some of the moles. The final one headed his way, and Darkwing slashed it to ribbons, to the shock of everyone. Smiling in a playful yet sadistic fashion, He stalked towards Moliarty, who screamed like a girl and made a hole underground to escape. With his victim gone, Darkwing focused is attention on Gizmo-duck.

Gizmo-Duck stared at neko-Darkwing. This was the arrogant unorthodox egomaniac crime fighter that he used to team up with? Gone was the smirking duck with the passionate yet self-absorbed glare in his eyes. Now his eyes were feline and cold with a touch of insanity in his eyes. His face was stuck in a permanent large grin that unnerved the mechanical duck.

"Darkwing? Can you understand me? Do you remember me?" Gizmoduck hoped that the duck didn't. He would not be the first to admit that he and Darkwing didn't get along. He tolerated him, but Darkwing did not give him the impression that they would be friends. Considering what he just saw Darkwing do in that warehouse as well as on the moles, he had every right to fear for his personal safety.

Darkwing raised an eyebrow as he eyed Gizmoduck frozen in front of him. He smirked evilly as he stalked around Gizmoduck like a prowling tiger. Normally, he would have taken advantage of this and attacked. But neko-Darkwing was in a somewhat good mood today, and he really wanted to sink his claws on Steelbeak instead. Besides, Gizmoduck hadn't gotten on his nerves as of late and he didn't feel any of his customary animosity for the duck as he used to. Lifting up his hands, Darkwing revealed his chi-claws and sliced the air.

A second later, the electromagnetic ball fell to pieces on the floor.

Gizmoduck was stunned. For the briefest of moments, he thought that Darkwing was going to kill him. Instead, he had not only driven away the moles, but saved him from being a frozen statue until he would eventually die of starvation. Gizmo duck smiled as he made sure he could move. Checking all programs, he was ecstatic to see that all systems were now online.

"Thanks Wingy! You really are a pal!" He reached forward to hug Darkwing, who was licking his paws and cleaning his face. Perhaps it wasn't too late, maybe they could bring him back to his sanity with the proper care and the right doctors. He'll have to borrow money from Mister McDee for it, but he was sure that once he explained the situation, the miser will cave in and lend him a couple thousand dollars.

Unfortunately for Gizmoduck, he had forgotten that while Darkwing may have saved his life from time to time, it did not necessarily mean that he liked him. The moment Gizmoduck got too close for his comfort was when neko-Darkwing donkey-kicked him in the face, sending him a good fifty yards away from him. Neko-Darkwing chuckled as he heard a crash and decided to get back to his original objection. From what he was smelling, Steelbeak was not so far off.

"Oww…." He moaned as Darkwing scampered off to his next target. He stood up and began revving up his tire. He didn't know where Darkwing was heading, but one thing was for sure: he had to warn the other Justice Ducks about this!

OoooOoooOoooO

Neko-Darkwing raced out of the underground and back to the somewhat fresh air of the city. He sighed in relief. Truth be told, he had been worried that he would suffer from claustrophobia or something. He had never fought underground before, and the experience had made him a bit high-strung.

The Darkwing part of him felt guilt that he had nearly placed his friends in danger and had even attacked a few of them. He had wanted to stop the evil doers and save his friends, not nearly kill the villains and terrorize his teammates. Yet the cat part of him was indifferent of this. As far as it was concerned, With the exception of his mate, they were in the way.

But it mattered not! He had done his duty and dealt with his enemy's allies, now all he had to do was go to the source.

He smelled the air and caught the smell of Feather's cologne and chicken feathers.

'_Enemy……'_ he thought viciously, his cat-like eyes glowing in the dark and his teeth turning into fangs, he growld dangerously. He had found his prey at last, now let the games begin. Darkwing crouched down and started to stalk towards the entrance, hoping to reach Steelbeak before the chicken decides to leave.

He failed to notice a little duckling with worried yet curious green eyes was watching him from across the streets.

OoooOoooO

On the next chapter, the villains will try to regroup and seek out Darkwing, along with the super heroes. It's a three way battle with Darkwing in the middle. Things get even more intense when the ninjas get into action. We also get to see how dangerous Darkwing can get when he's angry enough?

Gosalyn will play a big part in the coming chapters to come, and be a witness to lots of fluff as well.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Duck Season

ANNOUNCEMENT! Fello Author, pulpomolcagetero made four beautiful deviant arts of Darkwing in his neko form and another of Gosylyn from Darkwing's point of view as well as Morgana and Neko Darkwing and a nightmare scene of Chapter One. The drawings are on my profile pages, click on them and check them out. Be sure to review her if you're a member of deviant art. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the exclusive rights of Darkwing Duck. If I did, Gosalyn and I would be pranking all the bad guys just for laughs.**

Ailurphobia chapter 8: It's Duck Season!

From the dark alley, Quiverwing Quack stared at the strange creature that looked like her father but behaved very differently. She had thought that when she would confront her father, she would see him running around acting like a cat. This was not what she expected at all.

'_My dad doesn't think he's a cat, he is a cat!'_ she realized as she stared at the costumed duck that was climbing the smooth brick building like it was his second nature. She had watched him from her hiding place and had been terrified with what she saw. First was that strange blue glow that surrounded his body, her training had her realize that she was looking at his chi, which surrounded him like moths on light. She also noted the way he was moving, which was smooth and graceful. She wouldn't be the first to admit that Darkwing was agile and quick, which is an odd trait for most ducks, as they did not have the physiology to be this agile. Their webbed feet and plump bodies made that impossible, unless you were trained in quack fu, and even then, you could never be as nearly agile as Darkwing was. She had found it odd and was often jealous of this ability. Now she could see that her father didn't gain that ability without paying the price. To become this agile, Darkwing had to go through the most life-threatening torture no one should ever go through.

But what really scared Quiverwing the most was his eyes. They were not only glowing in the dark, but she could see that his eyes were slit like a cat. Was it her imagination, or did he have fangs?

Quiverwing gulped. She had never been so scared of anything in her whole life, not even Negaduck or Taurus Bulba scared her this bad. What frightened her the most was that she was eerily reminded of Darkwarrior Duck in a way: Not only did he have none of his usual weakness, but he lost his compassion and his good conscious as well. There was nothing in those eyes that reminded her of her father. This was a dangerous predator out to kill.

And she had a pretty good idea on who he was going to kill tonight.

For a moment, she lost her nerve and was going to make a run for it. Then she remembered her father's terrified face whenever he was with a cat, she remembered overhearing about the neko-ken and how to gain it, and she was finally reminded what Goose Lee had said.

'_Goose Lee says he calms down when he's with someone he loves or trusts. That's me! He has to calm down, he has to snap out of it.'_ She thought as she took very deep breathes and walked to where she had last seen her slightly insane father. She felt a bit guilty that she had left without telling Launchpad where she was going, but Quiverwing didn't know how Darkwing would react to their presence. If Goose Lee was wrong and Darkwing decided to attack regardless of who it was… At least Launchpad would be alright.

Quiverwing clenched her bow as she walked up to the skyscraper. She was still angry that her dad didn't tell her any of this, but who can blame him? Who would tell anyone that they turn into a cat after being exposed to one? The fact that he became dangerous was also a frightening thought that she didn't want to dwell upon.

"Don't worry dad. I'll snap you out of it!" she stated determinedly as she pulled out her arrow. She was going to take good care of this fiasco and then she'll find a way to cure her father of this problem. No more hidden cats in the house, that's for sure. She did not want him terrorizing the neighborhood. Well, maybe the elementary school… just so they could close early. But she would make sure her father would be normal.

Well, normal by his standards.

Quiverwing ran towards the building and pulled out her grappling hook and connected it to her arrow. She shot it up and started to climb.

Little did she know, Darkwing's attacks on both super heroes and super villains had consequences that would make her mission a tad complicated.

OoooOoooO

In the north side of St. Canard, Gryzokoff was not a good mood. Not only were the Justice Ducks out of commission, but the Eggmen outnumbered them woefully. He had managed to sneak out before the Eggman had noticed and was now trying to fill in the paperwork to get him back up when he was interrupted by his walkie talkie.

"Sir, we seem to have some miracle in our hands. All the villains have been neutralized." A voice rang out from his talkie.

"I do not believe in miracles. Give me facts! Vhat has been happening?" he gruffly demanded.

According to our information network, a large feline has been sighted and has been attacking every villain in the city. Whatever it is, it's caused a lot of property damages and has injured many people, mostly the Eggmen and the villains." He answered.

"The Eggmen are acting strange, they were retreating because of a wild animal that they claim is on the loose. I vant you to investigate this and find out what has been unleashed in this city and stop it. And somebody find Darkwing Duck! As much as I loathe to admit it, ve need every helping hand ve can get from the heroes." He growled out. He never wanted to admit it, but he and the others were completely unprepared for this. They had expected FOWL to do a sneak attack or something more subtle. And all out attack was not on their protocols. Steelbeak must be really desperate to get the help of other villains, even more so to get this many Eggman to hold a city hostage. He decided to get the heavy artillery. But first, he had to see what they would be expecting. He called from a frequency.

"Sir! What are your orders?" a different agent with a German accent answered.

"Seek out vhat has been attacking the criminals. Find out vhat it is and either capture or destroy it."

"Easier said than done, sir! The streets are completely deserted. There's been an attack and everyone has closed up early and locked their doors. It's a ghost town in this sector."

Gryzokoff didn't like this. Not at all! Something was on the loose in his city and it had scared many people off. From what he also knew, no one was able to get a clear look let alone a clear shot at what was running loose. His men had also contacted all the zoos and animal shelters, but so far, no wild animal has been reported missing.

"According to reports, it some sort of monster cat with claws that could cut through anything." The agent whispered conspiringly.

Gryzokoff looked enraged. A monster? He would admit he believed in witches and mutants, but actual monsters? Well, there was no regulation on how to fight them so S.H.U.S.H. will have to stay out of this!

But if that monster attacked any more of his agents, … he may have to throw the book away.

For now.

"FOWL is our top priority. The vigilantes can take care of themselves. If not, then help them. Ve need everyone to be there to deal with both FOWL and then this monster…."

A phone rang from a telephone booth. Blinking in surprise, he went to answer it.

Hello," he gruffly answered.

"This is your mole from FOWL. You'll be happy to know who is responsible for this." A husky, whispery voice answered back.

"Oh?"

"Are you aware that Darkwing has been captured and thrown in a warehouse filled with cats?"

Gryzokoff rolled his eyes and sighed. Why was he not surprised? "Vould have happened eventually. But ve shouldn't vorry about that vigilante yet…."

"There's something you should know. It seems that the monster and Darkwing are connected."

"Connected? How? "What did that duck have to do with that creature terrorizing the city? He did a double take when he heard something astounding from his agent on the phone.

"Vait! Vho did you say attacked the criminals?" Gryzokoff asked.

As he listened to the explanation again, Gryzokoff started calling for back-up. He should have known! With Darkwing Duck on any case, he just knew his day was going to end up like this.

OoooOoooOoooO

Meanwhile, on the other side of St. Canard, a young witch was marching down the streets. The normally sophisticated witch Morgana was now wearing a large barrel over her body until she could fine some clothes. Sadly, she could not find a store for clothes her size, (it sometimes didn't pay to be so tall.) Not to mention that she didn't remember a spell to conjure her clothes. Of course, she would not be in this situation if it hadn't been for more eccentric then usual boyfriend.

"Wait until I get my hands on that duck! I'll turn him into a frog, or a fly, or even a plankton? Or something even smaller in the food chain." Morgana snarled as she floated down the streets. She would be shooting lightning, but the barrel was all that was keeping her from being completely indecent. But mark her words, Darkwing would be regret ever doing that to her.

Still, she had to admit that that was some kiss he gave her.

"No Morgana, focus! You're angry at Darkwing, not turned on! You want to hurt him!" She reminded herself. As she walked, she almost failed to notice a small fish woman running past her.

"Neptunia!" She called, causing the protector of oceans to jump in the air.

"Yaaaahhh! Ooohhh, Morgue, it's you. I thought you were someone else." She shuddered.

"Have you seen Darkwing? I have a bone to pick with him." She asked with a narrowed glare. Her frown deepened when she noticed how pale her fishy friend turned.

"Have I seen Darkwing? No! Have I seen a cat impersonating Darkwing Duck? Heck yes!" Neptunia shouted. Morgana stopped in mid-stride and gave Neptunia an incredulous look.

"A cat?" She repeated as she looked at her friend, having been reminded of Darkwing's strange behavior. Was there a connection?

"Yeah, a cat! Trust me, a fish can tell these things. And he looked hungry." Neptunia shuddered. She would be having nightmares of that cold hungry look and that Cheshire grin.

Morgana blinked as she reminded Darkwing's behavior. "You sure he was an actual cat and not Darkwing acting as a cat?" it would seem that Darkwing Duck was not the only one in need of a vacation.

Neptunia shook her head vigorously. "I saw nothing of Darkwing in his eyes. If anything, it was like there was a cat trapped inside of a duck's body. That was a ravenous feline on the prowl." Neptunia looked at Morgana. "I think we should treat this like we would treat anyone of our enemies. We have to hit him hard." She decided. It simply would not do to leave something like that on the loose in the city, not to mention what he would do to the fish population.

Morgana glared at her friend/comrade. "What? Darkwing is no criminal or enemy of ours!"

"Believe me Morgue. I don't want to hurt flapper feet either, but he just might hurt us." She sighed. Morgue will just have to see with her own eyes how different the guardian of St. Canard was.

Darkwing Duck simply wasn't here now.

OoooOoooOoooO

The guards at the top of roof moved in their stations as they looked for either Darkwing or that vicious animal that they were looking for. Just as they were going to take their break, one of the smaller Eggmen noticed something climbing on the edge of the roof. Calling the others, they all lined up, out numbering it twenty to one and aimed their guns at the threat.

The poor Eggmen didn't stand a chance.

Neko-Darkwing vaulted himself so high he was soaring and made a descent on the Eggmen. They tried opening fire on him but he simply used his cape to maneuver past the bullets his smile increased. Despite the long fall, the Eggmen watched as he landed on his hands and feet. Neko-Darkwing grinned at the magnificent landing that he pulled. His grin broadened as he noticed the Eggmen look at him wearily, obviously sensing that there was something different about him. One of the smarter Eggmen threw a cat that he had been keeping just in case of such an occasion. The cat landed on his face and clung to him. Neko-Darkwing tensed up.

The Eggmen started to laugh as they watched Darkwing in what they assumed stiffen in fear. But the laughter stopped when they noticed that his body was glowing brighter and there were sparks coming off it that looked like he was shedding cat hair. Before they knew what happened, the chi-energy from Darkwing's body catapulted the cat right back at the Eggman that threw it.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH, GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" **he shouted as the high-strung cat started to pulverize his face with his claws and fangs.

The Eggmen's jaws dropped. Didn't the rumors say that Darkwing was afraid of cats? So much for Tom Lockjaw's infallibility! Darkwing grinned wider as he moved in the shadows and seemingly disappeared. The Eggmen were now shaking as they started to look around for any signs of the deranged duck. Suddenly, a shout was heard from their side and one of their men disappeared in the shadows. Another scream was heard, only for him to disappear too. Another also had his shout cut off short in the shadows, even only one: The one who throw the cat.

He had his gun out and aimed as he looked around for the neko. He saw movement and shot, only for the shadow to move faster in the area, making him waste his bullets as he shot the area.

'_He's playing with me.'_ He realized as it got frightenly quiet. With his gun out of bullets he was a sitting duck.

"Meeeeeooooooowwww…" A voice playfully called. The Eggman cringed as he looked up and spotted Neko-Darkwing balancing on top of a flagpole on one hand. He was grinning t the remaining Eggman.

"Uuhhhh, can we talk about this?" He asked.

Neko-Darkwing answered that with his catlike snicker. He used his free hand and waggled them in front before the wind around him picked up and glowing nine inch long claws retracted out.

Claws extended, he roared as he pounced towards the screaming Eggman.

OoooOoooO

'_Hang on, Darkwing! I'm coming!"_

Quiverwing finally reached the roof when she heard a scream. Fear of her father's safety gripped her as she climbed up faster. She looked around and noticed that the area was…. Deserted.

Quiverwing had her arrows in hand as she prepared to shoot, even though she was shaking like a leaf. There were a group of Eggmen from last she had seen, where were they now?

She tripped on something and fell with a scream. Looking up, she screamed again when she realized that she tripped on an Eggman. On further inspection, she realized that he had been punched and even clawed at. The suit was in shreds and he was bleeding. She sighed in relief to realize that he was alive and in no life-threatening danger. However, it definitely was clear that they would be in a world of pain when they wake up. That greatly assured her that Darkwing wasn't interested in needlessly killing anyone in his way.

"**MMMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"** Something yowled. Quiverwing was shaking so hard that she nearly fell on her knees. Before she could scream, she saw a troop of Eggmen suddenly show up. They must have heard the commotion.

"Hey! It's Quiverwing Quack!" One of them pointed as he took aim at her forehead.

They would have shot her, but before they could, a purple blur flew past her and crashed into the Eggmen. Quiverwing watched in awe as she watched the Eggmen fight off what looked like a purple tornado with claws attack them all. By the time he was done, they were not going to wake up for a while, and if they did, they'd be in too much pain to move.

Quiverwing had a good look at the duck in front of her. His hat was missing and his cape was slightly torn, his clothes had some bullet holes in the front and some on his shoulder. Quiverwing saw the large welts forming on him and she gasped. The bullets never missed their targets! Now that she thought about it, There was no way FOWL or anybody could be that lousy of a shot. Had any bullets in the past ever missed Darkwing?

"Goose Lee was right! You are impossible to kill!" She exclaimed. She took a step back when she realized that she had gotten his attention. She jumped at the predatory look in his slitted eyes and the claws that extended. Quiverwing gasped and backed away to the edge of the roof.

"Umm, dad? Dad! It's me!" She pulled her mask up to show him. He blinked at her in confusion, and then he leaned forward and sniffed her experimentally. Neko's eyes softened and he rubbed his cheek on his daughter's face like she was a kitten.

"Ooohhh, dad." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

At least he recognized her.

Neko-Darkwing purred as his little kitten hugged him. The wide smile shrunk into a softly fatherly smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Quiverwing tightened her hold on him as she tried to understand what to do next.

"Come on, daddy, lay on my lap." She cooed as if she were talking to a kitten herself.

Neko-Darkwing looked confused as he stared at his daughter, wondering what she was doing. She was coaxing him to come closer and she was patting her lap in encouragement. As he drew closer, he smiled at the aura of energy she was releasing. It was large and lively, reminding him of his aura sometimes. She needed to learn to focus it though as he had seen that she was too active. She normally jumped the gun before thinking things through. This was dangerous for her. As a feline, she must learn to wait before pouncing on your prey. As he leaned closer, he lowered his head on her lap as she petted him. He purred at the soothing feelings. It was relaxing. He had eaten fish and had won several fights, Yes, a quick cat nap was what he deserved.

'_This is still so weird.'_ Quiverwing thought. But her mood perked up when she noticed that Darkwing's chi aura was condensing itself to a far more stable state. _'It's working! I don't believe it!'_ She thought happily. Just when it seemed like Neko-Darkwing was going to sleep, a gunshot rang out, zipping past Quiverwing's left cheek. Neko-Darkwing was gone from her lap and she heard a scream and a thud. Turning around, she spotted the Eggman on the floor with his body clawed. On closer inspection, she saw that he would live. However, she saw that he was worse off then the others. Apparently, shooting at her had made her father furious. Her green eyes widened when she realized that he was going to kill them judging from the wounds they were receiving.

Neko-Darkwing didn't know what he was thinking! How could he think of sleeping when his prey, Steelbeak, was only a roof away? Well, he wasn't about to take his nap. But first, those attackers will pay for trying to take his kitten away from him.

"Dad, no!" Quiverwing shouted as she grabbed him by his cape.

Neko-Darkwing glared at her as he growled. Was his little kitten going to interfere from is hunt, too?

"Eeeep, maybe I spoke too soon about you being there deep down." She panicked as she backed away as Neko-Darkwing moved closer. Before she could reach for her arrows, He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his teeth and ran up the flagpole, hanging her there by her cape, he ran up to roof hop, assured that she would not follow him and get in the way or get into trouble.

Now to go and eviscerate Steelbeak.

Quiverwing tried to move but she couldn't reach her cape. This was going to be harder then she thought.

OoooOoooO

J. Gander Hooter had watched the news with dread. The SHUSH agents had been captured and many of the people in the city were either under hostage or had locked themselves inside their homes. To make matters worse, there were rumors of a monster in the city that had crippled many of the evil forces in the city.

What was that creature? Was it an effective ally or a monstrous enemy?

But more importantly, where was Darkwing Duck?

OoooOoooO

The not-quite-super villains in the town were currently trying to organize themselves. Though Darkwing's behavior was frightening and made many wonder if he had finally snap after all these years of crime fighting, they had no intention of leaving without some retribution.

Whether that is the case or not, their retribution would be swift.

OoooOoooO

Tuskernini went to his supply warehouse that he normally used for props and watching screenings of his movies. He rarely ever used it to hide his weapons. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Make sure you have the cameras rolling when we get to the main star. I want to see the look on his face when we end the scene." He instructed his penguins, whom were now wearing protective armors, catcher's masks and were armed with blunt instruments.

Heading to a small back room that he rarely used, he had managed to find what he was looking for. Old props for his adventure and nature films. He rarely did jungle movies, not after his failure in King Kong, the interpretative dance play.

"Darkwing Duck, I will show you exactly why I enjoy movies where the man-eating tigers get shot in the end." He smirked evilly. He found the safari outfit with elephant guns, of course, the guns were live ammos. He always made his films as realistic as possible.

"And of course, we will cut him and have him stuffed as a throw rug." He cackled, his penguins grinned as well.

OoooOoooO

As the cleaner managed to calm her hysteria down, Ammonia Pine allowed her fear to be replaced with anger when she not only saw the state the streets but her weapons and apron. The apron was shredded and all her weapons were nothing but the size of chips. With her cleaning weapons destroyed, she was reduced to stealing from stores to make them since her special ones were eradicated.

"Ohhh, wait 'til I get my hands on that duck! I'm going to show him why cats hate vacuum cleaners." She snarled as she walked out of the alley. She had magnified the power of her new vacuum and intended on using it first chance she got. And none of that speed and jumping around will save him from her wrath.

OoooOoooO

Gumbo wondered what was stopping him from knocking his master unconscious and just going back to the Bayou without hm? The creature was still in the city and from what he's heard, has been causing a lot of trouble for all the bad guys. It had been lucky that they had left when they did, otherwise they'd be in the nearest emergency room…. Or vet in their case.

"Gumbo, we ain't leaving until we get paid by that rassan fassan sassan overgrown turkey of a chicken." It didn't take long for even Jambalaya Jake to figure out that Darkwing was the one that was causing all the trouble. Well, Jambalaya Jake wasn't about to be shown up by a guy in a funny suit.

Gumbo was not pleased by that announcement. Didn't Jambalaya realize that there were some predators you did not mess with? They were not dealing with Darkwing Duck any more, whom would normally outsmart them and then get themselves arrested. They were dealing with an animal. A very smart; very, very dangerous animal.

"Calm down, Gumbo! I'm the best trapper in the Bayou, how hard could it be to capture Darkwing Duck. He's just a city boy. He ain't got no way to beat us when it comes to hunting." He stated as he sharpened his machete.

Gumbo, unfortunately, did not believe that.

OoooOoooO

SHUSH Headquarters was going nuts! Back-up was being called but the right paperwork had to be signed in order to do it, but the people that needed to sign it were being held hostage and they were panicking. So it was J. Gander who had a mountain of paperwork that to sign to get the teams assigned and sent out.

J. Gander nearly jumped out of his chair when the phone rang. He spoke on the phone. If anyone were in the room, they would have watched him get green in the face, then pale as a ghost, and finally red with rage!

"Darkwing Duck, what have you gotten yourself into?" He shouted, he rarely lost his cool, when he did, it was over the top. Shaking his head, he stood up and pulled out his revolver. It has been a long time since he has been in active duty, but if what the phone call stated was true, he had a real disaster in his hands and this time, he didn't have Darkwing to count on anymore. Running out of his office, he contacted his nearest helicopter. As he ran, he called on every favor he ever owed to the government of St. Canard. The city had to be closed off before word of this got out.

He had to get to Darkwing and fast!

OoooOoooOoooO

If anyone were in the street corner, they would have noticed a creepy but attractive semi-naked duck stalk the streets with electricity and wind surrounding her. Next to her would be a rather nervous looking fish mutant that was looking around for any signs of a cat.

"Oooooohh, wait until I get my hands on that duck! I'll cast a spell he'll never forget. Morgana was still seething in a frightful rage. How dare Darkwing do something so….. auuuughhh! That duck was about to be roast when she channeled her electric powers to the proper voltage to harm him. And he had the nerve to act the way he did! What was she trying to do! Reverse psychology? Did he think by acting like a cat he could fight off his feline fears.

Her boyfriend always did have weird ways of solving his problems, but this was ludicrous!

Bad enough that he had shredded her clothes, but to spook Neptunia out with his behavior.

Neptunia wearily eyed her comrade in justice. The only land lover next to Darkwing that earned her respect. You gotta respect anyone who kept Darkwing's ego in line.

"Morgana! Neptunia! There you all are!" a childlike voice shouted. They turned to see Steggmutt as he walked towards them slowly, still suffering from the effects of the paralysis powder.

"Steggmutt? Have you seen Dark?" she asked.

Steggmutt nodded. "Sure I have. He's a cat."

"You too, Stegg? I know he acts like one but I assure you, he's still a duck." She growled. Acting like that was not winning any points with her. Maybe she could turn him into a real cat. No, with his fear, that was cruel, even for her.

Steggmutt frantically shook her head. "No, he is one. I can smell a cat a mile away." He said this as if he were saying that the sky was blue.

Morgana blinked. Somehow, she had the feeling that she was missing something. First Darkwing's strange behavior and now Neptunia and Steggmutt claim that Darkwing was an animal that he feared the most. What was going on?

She heard a familiar engine that told her that the final member of the Justice Ducks had arrived.

OoooOoooO

Gizmoduck zoomed down the street as he activated all sensors and trackers to keep him in form of a certain duck turned cat.

"Help is on the way, everyone." He sped down the streets. Looking around, his sensors told him that Darkwing's trail was starting to get cold, which meant that he was a quarter mile ahead of him.

"Wingy, I'll make sure you're cured of this, you have my scout's honor." He promised. He just hoped he could keep it, because quite frankly, if many people and villains had their way, they would make sure Darkwing wasn't a threat for much longer. He made a turn…

And ran over the foot of a civilian.

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeooowwwwwch!" An obese duck shouted as he jumped up and down on his foot.

"Wooopsies! Sorry about that! Gotta remember to make a turn signal." He apologized sheepishly.

Gizmo Duck!" Steggmutt shouted as he and the girls arrived.

"Team! You're all right. I was worried that you were finished off." He looked at them and assessed the situation. He handed Steggmutt a shot of adrenaline and he gave a grateful Morgana another red gothic dress that he kept in storage for cases like this.

"We almost were killed. But thanks to Darkwing, we were safe! Annoyed and a bit disturbed, but safe."Morgana said as she slipped it on by magic.

Gizmo Duck frowned behind his visor. "Where's Darkwing now?"

"We don't know; he ran off before we could follow. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Excuse me, everyone. But you seek Darkwing duck?" the duck asked as he held his swollen foot.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Neptunia asked as she looked at the duck in the tacky Hawaiian shirt.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grandmaster Goose Lee."

"You're Goose Lee?" Gizmo duck frowned. He remembered Darkwing mentioning him this morning. He was his teacher in Quack Fu and the one who taught Tanaka, whom "taught" Darkwing. "Are you, by any chance Darkwing's quack fu teacher?"

"That is correct…." He replied with uncertainty. Although he thought he could easily take Gizmo duck, he had the feeling he would not back down no matter how many times being put down. His assumption seemed correct when Gizmo Duck brought out every weapon at his disposable.

How on Earth did that ego-maniac Darkwing gain such a powerful friend?

"How could you have let someone like Tanaka teach a class? I don't know how it works in your neighborhood, but here teachers that do this to students are dealt with accordingly." He growled out as steam escaped his suit.

"I can understand that you are upset…." Gizmo duck was toying with his flame thrower as he glared at the duck. The gun let out a very low flame.

"Mister, you have no idea how upset I am with you? NO IDEA!" He shouted the last part as he locked on the obese duck that had failed in protecting a child. Good thing Launchpad managed to keep up with Goose Lee or he would have been Duck Flambé.

"Hey, wait a second, Giz! I know you're still upset about this morning, but Goose Lee is here to help." Launchpad frowned as he remembered the conversation. "Apparently, my good buddy D.W. forgot to mention what happens when he can't escape a cat." Launchpad had never been so upset with Darkwing. He should have said something or at least hinted them a warning on what would happen.

To think, they almost activated the neko-ken during the last three days with his 'desensitizing' training. What was Darkwing thinking?

"I know. I saw the results myself." Gizmo Duck coolly stated; gun still aimed at Goose Lee.

"You did?" Launchpad exclaimed. Gizmo duck pointed at his chest, which looked dented. In fact, by closer inspection, looked like to web feet had smashed into it. Having once been inside the Gizmo suit and seeing his old friend in action, Launchpad knew that it was impossible for anyone to damage it, even a bomb wouldn't scratch it.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said all his skills and power gets heightened." Launchpad said as he looked in awe at the damage.

"This is not good, he has gotten stronger." Goose Lee paled. He doubted even he could handle Darkwing now.

"Did you say stronger? As in he's acted like this before? How many times? Can he be cured? What is wrong with Dark?" Morgana asked attentively. She was not sure what was going on, but something told her that Darkwing had hidden something from her once again.

"What's going on? What do you have to do with Darkwing's little cat problem?" Neptunia demanded to know. Steggmutt seemed interested to know as well. Darkwing was his friend and he didn't like the idea that he was suffering g all by himself.

Goose Lee sighed. "It is not my place to say, however, it does effect the city and you." Goose lee told them about the Neko-Ken and how it was taught and what it did to Darkwing. By the end of the story, there was not a dry eye in the street.

Even Gizmo Duck and Launchpad, whom have heard the story before, couldn't stop the tears from falling off their beaks.

"Oh Dark! Oh Dark!" Morgana sobbed helplessly behind her hands. Neptunia and Steggmutt patted her back while trying to wipe their tears away.

Launchpad took a deep breath and stepped forward. They couldn't fall apart now. Darkwing (and everyone else in the city) needed them. "Come on everyone! Darkwing's a cat now, but we can snap him out of it! We can bring him back."

"We can?" Morgana whispered behind her hands.

"Launchpad, I was there when he snapped. I saw the strings of sanity suddeny cut from his eyes. You make it seem like what we need to do is easy." Gizmo Duck pointed out, not wanting to have his hopes raised too high.

"This is not the first time he went in the thralls of the Neko-Ken. He can come back." Goose Lee assured. Gizmo Duck balefully looked at him, still angry with him. The other Justice ducks joined in now that they understood where Gizmo Duck's anger came from.

"You actually let him continue on with this mental condition? You should have at least gotten him some professional help. And no cracks on how he needed it before that phobia, I'm not in the mood for that joke!" it was normally a joke that Gizmo Duck would have made himself.

"It is not so easy to cure! Leave him alone with a cat or even show a picture would cause him to snap. Once, he had a nightmare about a cat and he woke up in the thralls of the Neko-ken. Curing him is not easy because to do so would mean confronting the fear, and there is the problem that it would activate the neko-ken." Goose Lee countered as he matched the glare of the cyber-suited hero.

"So what do we do?" Morgana asked.

Nothing, we leave this to the young heroine, Quiverwing Quack."

"… excuse me?" Morgana asked as she looked at the grandmaster of Quack Fu. "Leave who to cure Darkwing?" Goose Lee then explained the cure and how it worked. If they were angry before, they were incensed now.

"You're telling me that Quiverwing left to go after a mentally disturbed and highly powerful Darkwing Duck on a chance that she may calm him down and have him sleep it off?" he glared at Goose Lee. "Aren't you finished in endangering children's lives?" He snarled.

"She is the only one close enough to be able to approach him and calm him down." Goose Lee argued.

"Do you know that for sure?" Gizmo Duck countered. If only Gyro had gotten him that nuclear warhead he wanted because he so wanted to use it on this duck.

Goose Lee sniffed. "In the past, he has always stopped for those he cares about and has always calmed down for them. He would not hurt her!" He was getting really annoyed with that robot duck.

"But do you know for sure she can calm him down?" Gizmo Duck shouted. "You're endangering a child's life on a theory that you have not tested out yet?" He glared at Launchpad. "And you agreed to this plan?"

"No, but Quiv already left before I can think of a plan." Launchpad sighed. "You guys have to help me get her back before she does something Darkwing will regret."

"But how does the kid know where he's going?" Neptunia asked.

"We know where he's heading, he's heading towards Steelbeak. Neko-Darkwing plans on killing him." Launchpad said. He regretted it immediately when he noticed the aghast. Darkwing was going to do what?

"It is standard. Darkwing normally goes after his enemies or tormentors whenever he enter the thrall." Goose Lee casually stated. "It normally depends on the severity of the attack. Anyone else that gets in the way simply gets hurt, friend or enemy."

Gizmo duck reeled back. Kill Steelbeak? Attack anyone that gets in the way? This was worse than he thought! So far, Darkwing had only terrorized the bad guys. Adding murder to this would not only force him to take lethal actions, but it will also force the mayor of St. Canard to act. One call was all he needed to get the National Guard involved in this. He doubted even Darkwing could survive that much gunfire.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we must get to Steelbeak and save him." Gizmo Duck shouted. The others agreed and decided to head to the building where Steelbeak was residing, not at all knowing that the villains were about to make a combat. Neptunia gulped but decided to help anyway. She owed it to both Darkwing and Gosalyn after all they've done. To think, she thought it was going to be another boring security detail. Stegmutt looked determined as he left to get his friend. Launchpad pulled out a remote to call the ratcatcher to drive him and Goose Lee.

Morgana was about to leave when she remembered something. Gizmo Duck noticed her hesitation and paused to wait for her.

"Oh batwings!" Morgana swore, her hands on her cheeks.

"What is it, Morgana?" he asked.

"I just realized that Darkwing was trying to sleep on my lap before I mentioned Steelbeak to him when he saved me. I could have cured him then!" She wailed at the missed chance to save Darkwing's mind.

"There, there, Morgue. You couldn't have known." Gizmo Duck comforted her. _'At least we know that Goose Lee isn't completely out of it.' _"At least we know we can cure him. That's all that matters."

"Gizmo duck, maybe I can snap him out of it again. It worked before, it will work again. Promise me that you won't hurt him when we do find him." Morgana begged.

Gizmo duck sighed. They didn't seem to understand how strong and dangerous Darkwing was. Darkwing had gone through walls, attacked …. No, brutalized his arch enemies, and had batted away missiles like they were nothing but balls of yarn. He had casually kicked him fifty feet away. With his weight and armor, he should not have been able to make a scratch. And yet he did, even go so far as to dent the armor. Even if he broke his promise, he wasn't sure he could hurt Darkwing. He doubted he could get near him with those claws.

"Morgana, I'm not sure I can keep that promise. But I will try, that I promise." Gizmo duck said as he drove off. Morgana watched him leave before she decided to use her flying powers to track her wayward boyfriend.

This was going to be a long night.

OoooOoooO

In another part of town, a different sort of plan was going on.

Gryzokoff had listened to what the witnesses and his own men have claimed to have seen. Had this been any other person, he would not have believed it. But this was Darkwing duck they were talking about. Years of dealing with this nutcase had taught him that with him, anything was possible.

"Darkwing has finally become a liability. Not even Mr. Hooter can protect him now." Gryzokoff ordered the agents whom have either escaped or had just arrived. "When you see him, take him out immediately, use any lethal means possible, and I do mean lethal. I have personally dealt with him before, and believe me. He is too stubborn to be put down." He recalled when Ammonia had kidnapped J. Gander Hooter. He had attempted to 'train' Darkwing in their regime. Not only did Darkwing pass, but he had even survived the gunshots, bombs, and avalanches thrown at him.

"Get the tanks ready, contact the snipers and get every gun you are having available. Darkwing Duck will either be in straight jacket or body bag; either way is fine with me." He shouted to his top men.

"But sir, we do not have the proper papers for this." A Barnyard owl spoke out.

"Nor do we have protocols to follow for such a ridiculous situation." A brunette crane added.

"Leave that to me. I will sign and write new protocols. While we are at it, contact Dr. Sara Bellum and have her give newest super weapon. Someone also get Justice Ducks. Find them and tell them to report back to me."

"SIR, YES SIR!" They stood attention before marching off.

Gryzokoff sighed as he reached a pen for the all the signing he would have to do in order to protect the city and even stop FOWL, the minor villains and Darkwing Duck hmself.

Sometimes being a stickler for rules was a curse.

OoooOoooOoooO

On the roof of the clubhouse, Steelbeak just stared at the screen, even though the film had ended and his screensaver had long since activated itself. This was….. of all the things to happen…. What the 'ell did he just witness?

His mind replayed watching Darkwing suddenly go from petrified to smiling like a loon. He had thought that perhaps Darkwing was losing his mind in terror and would be broken from it. Well, he was half-right. Darkwing did snap, but Steelbeak could see that this was going to be bad for him. Seeing him tear himself out of the warehouse and attack his men in high speed attacks was frightening. He had to replay it slow motion to see exactly how it happened. Darkwing not only thinks he's a cat, but seems to be as agile and dangerous as one.

Had Darkwing finally snapped? Well, he knew he was insane, what with the alliteration and stupid costume and hat, but shhheeeesh, did he have to lose it now?

A hiss was his only warning to tell him to duck. As soon as he did, Neko Darkwing flew over his head. Instead of crashing, he had his hands outstretched and shoved himself in a somersault, landing gracefully on his feet and hands. He gave Steelbeak a dark predatory glare. Steelbeak refused to admit how unnerved he was.

"Hiya Dopewing. 'ow's it going?" He asked with a grin.

Dark's only response was a hiss finally by a swipe with his claws. The table and laptop next to Steelbeak was cut to pieces. Steelbeak blinked dumbly at the table before a growl snapped him out of it. Years as an agent has taught him to dodge from attacks. He had never been so happy for his reflexes.

"Dopewing, wat has gotten into youse? If youse are upset about the kitty cat incident, da's no excuse to act like a public menace. I mean, where would bozo's like us be if ya take our jobs." His words only served to enrage the caped duck. He pulled his hand back and attempted to slash at Steelbeak. No more playing around.

Steelbeak, although shocked by Darkwing's behavior, was not so stupid as to stand still for Darkwing's attack to connect. He jumped back but it was just enough to slash his suit.

Steelbeak gasped as he saw his clothes were ruined. He looked at Darkwing's hands. There were no knives, but his hands were slightly glowing a lot brighter than the rest of his body. He gulped and took a few steps back. He didn't like this, Darkwing was not crazy, he was possessed by some sort of cat monster or something. Neko-Darkwing outstretched his hands and made the claws longer than usual, even started to grow some fangs.

''_Oley Moley! He's got 'ands like Birdie Krueger.'_ He shuddered at how long they were and what they would do to him when they stroke him. He better start pulling out the big guns now.

"Hey, Dopey! Can't we talk about dis?" he asked… no, more like begged. This was a bad idea! This was bad and getting too dangerous for his tastes.

Neko-Darkwing let out a growl that was similar to the tiger and his eyes went red for a few seconds while his body started tensing up as he prepared to pounce on his victim. Steelbeak knew he was going to pounce.

"Okay, den, less talking more shooting! Jus' the way I likes it." He sneered as he pulled out his machine gun. Neko-Darkwing seemed to evaporate in thin air and reappeared just on the far side. He tried to get a lock on but it was like shooting at a roadrunner. When he ran out of bullets, Neko-Darkwing simply glared at him as he circled dangerously around him.

"Not impressed, huh? Well den, try dis on for size!" he pulled out his bazooka. Let's see that deranged duck dodge this.

Darkwing raised an impeccable eyebrow before batting the missile away, sending it all the way to a parking lot, where Gryzokoff's car was conveniently parked. Then he rushed at Steelbeak and thrust his claws towards the bazooka. It was peeled like a banana in Steelbeak's hands.

Steelbeak looked dumbly at the gun that was now shredded from the top. He looked back to a smirking Darkwing who was happily flexing his hands.

'_Dis Duck ain't kiddin' around. I gotta get outta here!' _He backed away towards his emergency exit.

Neko-Darkwing was not about to let his prey get away. He flipped on one leg and flipped over Steelbeak. Steelbeak was wrong about one thing: Darkwing was kidding around! He always made it a habit to play with his prey before he killed it. Smiling darkly, he knew just how to get Steelbeak to play with him.

As Steelbeak reached the door Darkwing jumped in the air and used a pole to vault himself towards Steelbeak. As soon as he got near him, he slashed his hands to his face.

At first, Steelbeak was relieved that Darkwing had missed, until his eyes noticed that something had fallen off his face. He looked at the metal shavings on the floor. He slowly reached up and touched his beak, feeling the area where he was cut. _'He touched my beak!'_ He realized.

He….

Touched…..

My…

Beak…

Rule number one: No one messes with the beak.

Steelbeak felt anger and hatred pump up his blood **"DAT DOES IT, DARKWING KITTY-CAT! I'M GOING TO MAKE A STRADIVIOUS (1) OUT OF YOUSE!" **he snarled as he took his jacket off. No need to get it dirty.

'_Now we're talking!'_ Darkwing narrowed his eyes even more as he got into a pouncing stance; an evil smiling playing at his lips._ 'Bring it on, Chicken!'_ he thought.

TBC

OoooOoooOoooO

**THE WWF SMACKDOWN OF THE CENTURY HAS BEGUN: NEKO-DARKWING THE CATDUCK VERSES STEELBEAK THE STRUTTERING SUAVE SUPERSPY**! Who will win? Who will fall? Find out and stay tuned!

(1) And expensive Italian violin with strings made out of cat guts.

On the next chapter of Ailurophobia, Quiverwing meets up with her father and tries to interfere again, only to learn how different Darkwing and Neko really were. Will she accomplish leaving, with S.H.U.S.H., the Justice Ducks and the Super villains all hunting them? Will his dangerous powers be enough to protect both himself and his 'kitten'? Or will he fall to either one of them? Uh oh! Gryzokoff has declared war on Darkwing, OH NO! So has Steelbeak and the villains! Neko-Darkwing better watch himself and so should Quiverwing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunter or the Hunted

I am so sorry it took so long. I had to get Pokefan to get me off my lazy bum… again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck and I am so glad the comics exist. **

Chapter Nine: The Hunter or the Hunted

Darkness and silence was all that greeted one deep in the mind of Darkwing Duck. There, he floated in the deep abyss as his more dangerous persona had taken over. Right now, he was in a deep trancelike sleep; unaware of the outside world or of what was happening. Every now and then though, his Neko would fall into a relaxed state and his eyes would flicker open as he would gradually wake up. But those only lasted for a few seconds before he would fall asleep again and the beast within would awaken. So right now, Darkwing Duck would fall back to his trance while he was safe from the horrid felines from the real world.

If someone could please wake him up.

OoooOoooO

In the quiet dark streets of St. Canard, Gizmoduck screeched down the road as he started to think of ways to calm Darkwing down that didn't involve using Quiverwing. The thought of using a child made him sick to his stomach. He wouldn't ask that of Huey, Dewey and Louie or Webbigail, he most certainly wouldn't ask their youngest superhero, no matter how capable she was, to partake in such a dangerous task. In fact, he was rather annoyed that Darkwing and Launchpad even brought her to fight crime.

"I must make haste; there is not a moment to lose. If I don't get to Darkwing first, someone may get hurt. Heck, several villains are already hurt!" He narrated as he zoomed across the street, ignoring the red light or the fact that several cars nearly collided to him. Normally, he would never consider breaking traffic laws, even when chasing a bad guy. But this was not a bad guy (Despite his lingering doubts…), this was one of the good guys and his friend. Activating his scanners, he started to track Darkwing; which was pretty easy as he had slipped a small homing device on him before they had left to guard the celebration of St. Canard. It had been a last minute thing and he had done so out of worry for his comrade, not out of distrust. His scanners showed he was still on St. Canard and not too far from him.

He pulled out his portable phone while speeding down the streets of St. Canard.

"Hello…" A tired voice answered. Gyro Gearloose, the inventor, must have been sleeping.

"Gyro!" He shouted when the inventor of the Gizmo suit picked up.

"Oh, hello Mr. Crack…" But GizmoDuck hastily interrupted him with several loud shushes.

"Ix-nay on the dentity-Iay!"

You could almost hear Gyro roll his eyes. "Fenton really, this is a private and tap-free line, no one is listening."

"I never take the chance. Never know when evil may pop his head and rudely eavesdrop on you." He looked around in an empty street as if a Beagle Boy was hiding in every shadow.

*Sigh* "What is it, Giz?"

He paused as he tried to consider the next words. "I was wondering if you happen to have supplied me with tranquilizers."

Of course. Inventing a destructive weapon is easy, but we have to catch crooks alive you know so I had to add a bit more subtle. There's a little safety feature in one of your automatic rifles. Your HUB should show you and activate it. There's enough transq to stop a rampaging elephant.

'_Or a rampaging Darkwing.'_ He thought as he did just that. He wondered if he should lower the dosage. It wouldn't do to accidentally put Darkwing to sleep for good.

On the other hand, if what people said about Darkwing was true, what are the odds of the needle actually piercing his skin?

"Well, I must be off then, saaaay, Why are you not here? Professor Ludwig Von Drake is a genius and prodigy. Surely you are curious as to what he made.

"I know who he is; I once took a course in his class. We keep each other in contact, especially for our annual super-smart convention. Anyway, I saw the invention."

"You did!" He was now intrigued.

"Oh yes. It's impressive but not exactly my thing." He said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Well, believe it or not, not every invention we make has to change the world or the way we see things forever. Sometimes, we just like to make something to simplify our lives. Or in Ludwigs case, something for someone we love." He yawned.

Gizmoduck blinked behind his lenses and wondered what exactly the scientist is bringing.

OoooOoooO

In his flight on the Helicopter, J. Gander Hooter was taking a few pills for the migraines and other stressful ailments that his old body was going through.

"You never cease to amaze me Darkwing." For once, he said it like it was a bad thing.

He had known that there was more to Darkwing's fear then normal circumstances, after all, with Darkwing, nothing is ever normal. But this thoroughly takes the cake. In addition to having a severer handicap against cat, Hooter just discovered from both Gryizzlikof and Launchpad that Darkwing suffered a personality disorder that made him truly believe he was a cat. And that alone wasn't bad enough.

"According to our research, which is very little and nearly obscure, it is a berserker mode that is capable of destroying half- the city kept off check. Darkwing Duck has become an enemy far worse than even FOWL. We must stop him, at all costs." His advisors had suggested to him.

Hooter hung his head in sorrow. He had seen the videos as well sent to him, from the super market where a criminal had been 'disarmed' to the many insane attacks he did to the usual rogues of St. Canard. It was not a pretty sight and he was sure it would be a worse sight once he made it to Steelbeak's place. He had also spoken to several informants and agents in Kung Pow City. He had been hurt that Darkwing did not tell him how the Neko-ken was achieved and wondered why Darkwing hid this.

Then he ruled his eyes. It was particularly obvious as to why Darkwing mentioned nothing of this. Darkwing's ego simply wouldn't allow it! To actually admit that the fear activates a wave of dark madness within him was unacceptable.

But no matter how dangerous he was, he would not kill Darkwing.

He knew it was foolish but Darkwing was needed, he was a capable person who always had the element of surprise in his hand. He was also the bravest and most self-sacrificing young man he had ever met. The other reason was more personal. He loved Darkwing like his own son; he had complete faith in him. He refused to believe that he would be a feral murderer no matter what anyone tells him.

"There must be a way to change him back. I refuse to believe that he is gone from us. I will find him and I will do everything in my power to help him. It's the least I can do for all he's done for us." He determined as he looked out the window of his helicopter.

He hoped he could rescue Darkwing before everyone else found him first.

OoooOoooO

Inside the exclusive club buildings, Quiverwing Quack continued to climb the stairs as she searched for her father. Right now, she was worried that she may be too late. She knew that Darkwing would never kill anyone and the knowledge that he did would haunt him if he did. The dead haunted look on his face as he spoke of how those students had been torn to pieces had been painful. If he learned he killed someone again, even if it was self-defense, she knew he would never recover from it.

As she climbed further up, she noticed more and more Eggmen unconscious on the ground. Keyword: being unconscious. It seemed that Neko-Darkwing was more interested in knocking them out then killing anyone which relieved the small hero. But one thing for sure: If Darkwing reaches Steelbeak, then the kid gloves come off. When she reached the top, the emergency exit door was locked, but she heard the sounds of fighting, guns blazing and the occasional playful meowing. She needed another way in and fast.

Knowing that she had no other option, she pulled out her acid pellet that she 'borrowed' from her dad's science lab.

"Hang on, dad! I'm coming!" She stated as she placed a small acid pellet on her arrow.

OoooOoooO

It turned out that her father did not need any help.

Neko-Darkwing was having a grand old time. He was against his arch nemesis and he was winning from the looks of it. Steelbeak may not have the reflexes of a cat, but don't let anyone say he won't win in a cock fight. Right now, he was proving to be lethal in his attacks, especially with his steel-plated beak.

'_Who am I kidding? Dis is Dopewing we're talking 'bout! 'e couldn't even kill time!'_ He thought. He had been worried for nothing.

Two seconds later, Steelbeak became worried.

Neko-Darkwing was smiling as he ducked a punch and kick, bending his body in ways that no normal duck should be able to use. While he knew he could end this battle quickly, he always liked to play with his prey. Smiling maniacally, he somersaulted over Steelbeak, during his mid-flight; he kicked Steelbeak in the back of his head, nearly causing him to fall off the roof. Landing on the front of his hands in a handstand, he backed up while sticking his tongue out.

"Meow, meooooooow!" He teased.

"I'm guessing dat's some clever liddle quip ya said. But it lost something in da translation, kitty." He sneered. He was starting to get nowhere. His best moves did nothing to Darkwing who seemed to be treating this like a game. He was snickering in that hissing manner that was almost obnoxious while twisting his body in a way that not even his most nimble of girlfriends can move like.

As he tried to attack him, Darkwing suddenly moved so fast he left an after-image. His hand went right through the fading image of Darkwing. The real one was relaxing his back, and snickering. He tried to do a back kick, but even without opening his eyes, Darkwing saw it coming. He moved in a twirl and disappeared. Steelbeak stood still for a while and cautiously looked around. Wondering where he went?

"I jus' don't get it." He said as he crossed his arms and scratched his head in perplex… wait, if both his arms were crossed then what was scratching his head? He looked up to see Darkwing balancing on his large crown. Screaming in rage, he tried to grab him, only for him to twirl -kick him in the face as he flipped off him.

"Dopewing, I'm getting plenty tired of this." He growled. "Dis was suppose to be an easy hijackin' mission with getting some money on the side. But no! Not only does the egghead not show up, but ya had ta make dis complicated. Well, I'm sick and tired of youse making things complicated for me! And I ….." That was as far as he got before Neko-Darkwing got bored with listening to him and slashed his chest. Steelbeak collapsed as he clutched his bleeding chest. While he was bleeding, he knew the wounds weren't that deep. Neko Darkwing was on him in a second and had a firm hand on his shoulder and

Quiverwing finally melted the doorknob as well a a good portion of it. As she opened the door, she spotted a grinning Neko-Darkwing about to finish off Steelbeak. Quiverwing knew she would regret this, but she had to get between Neko Darkwing and Steelbeak. Killing him was the last thing the real Darkwing wanted in his soul. Quiverwing ran as fast as her little legs could and created a powerful momentum of chi energy to slam hard into Neko-Darkwing, who had been distracted by his prey. The chi Quiverwing created was nowhere near as powerful to normally hurt a fully-powered Darkwing. But he was sent flying off of Steelbeak. Quiverwing got between a helpless Steelbeak and an enraged Neko-Darkwing.

Darkwing's eyes widened when he realized what was between him. He gave her a glare and lifted him paw in a shooing motion.

"Shooooo! Shoooooo!" he snarled spookingly as he glared at his child.

"Darkwing, please! This isn't you. You're not a criminal or a killer. Please wake up! Please!" Quiverwing pleaded as she looked at an impassive duck.

Snarling and charging up his chi, he lifted his hand up and held it centimeters from her face, the chi-claws barely touching her. Quivering didn't move. She knew that any sign of fear would have Neko-Darkwing treat her in a less then favorable way. She stood still as the claws were inches from her face. In a way, she felt like she was some sort of initiative; like Darkwing was trying to see if she was the worthy heiress that would one day be the new guardian of St. Canard.

Neko smirked as she faced him unflinchingly, despite the fact that she had seen what he was capable of. _"That's my girl!"_ he thought as he eyed her. Though he was annoyed at the defiance, he admired her bravery in the face of danger. It reminded him a bit of himself when he was just a kitten… err….. duckling… whatever.

Giving his little kitten a _'you're more trouble then you're worth' _look, he backed away. He turned his eyes to Steelbeak, who stared back with terror. He raised his feathers on end to appear bigger and he snarled in a way that told him to get lost.

In fact, the way he hissed, he definitely sounded like he said "Leave."

Steelbeak didn't need to see staying here would be very hazardous to his health. As he left, Quiverwing relaxed her guard and approached her more deranged then usual father. He seemed to be eyeing her with a blank face and narrowed eyes. He was now sitting on his bum while looking at his hands.

"D-d-dad?" She leaned towards him. He snorted and looked away in feline indifference. He was angry at his daughter for stopping him again from destroying the 'chicken'. When is she going to realize that cats ate the feathered kind?

"Dad, come here!" She patted her lap, hoping he would come, but he answered her by licking his right hand and ignoring her. Quiverwing pouted. "That is just like him! He certainly acts like a cat." Quiverwing complained. This was going to be harder then she thought since Neko was not taking her seriously. Then again, Darkwing never took her seriously either.

"Darkwing, come on! The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get back to normal." She said as she shook his shoulders. Without even looking, he swatted her away. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to send her flying a few feet. Quiverwing looked shocked. Her dad would never just push her away like that!

There was a startling difference that she was starting to notice. In fact, now that she thought about it, didn't she read somewhere that some felines may kill their cubs if they pose to be too much trouble? She shuddered at the thought, but pushed it out of her mind. Her dad was not going to hurt her, Goose Lee assured her that.

"Daddy?" She whispered as she looked at him. She knew that Darkwing was there deep down, but now she wanted Drake Mallard, her dad. Was he down there deep down or was the Neko-ken keeping him from coming out?

She walked with caution up to Neko-Darkwing and slowly reaches for him again. Neko-Darkwing watches her with cold slitted eyes; his face a mask of ice. She had no idea what he was thinking and she couldn't tell if he was angry or happy. Well, considering that she stopped him from getting rid of Steelbeak, she had the feeling he was not impressed with her.

That was when three dozen Eggmen arrived; all with rifles, and leading them was a furious Steelbeak with a deadlier looking rifle. Quiverwing gasped while Darkwing growled. Before she could realize what just happened, Darkwing grabbed her with his teeth and threw her on his back and jumped off the building. Screaming, Quiverwing grabbed him on his neck as he plunged down like a bullet. As she was able to see the streets rushing towards them, she screamed and clasped Darkwing's neck.

But Neko Darkwing didn't just think he was a cat. He had the abilities of one. When they were about twenty-five feet off the ground, He immediately got on his hands and feet and made a screeching sound similar to a car when its breaks are hit too hard. As soon as Darkwing slowed down, he landed lightly on his feet, all the while, Quiverwing watching in awe, amazed that they were alive and in awe of Darkwing's new powers. She shakily climbed down his back and wobbled a few seconds before bursting with glee.

"Keen Gear, Cats do always land on their feet!" She crowed. That had to be the most awesome thing she had ever seen, considering the many close-calls she had seen her dad survive from. Rollarcoasters didn't even top this rush.

Neko-Darkwing gave her a mysterious smile before he scampered off to the streets, startling many people around him. She watched him for a few minutes, before she chased after him.

"Hey, Wait for me!" she shouted as she ran after him.

OoooOoooO

Steelbeak growled as he saw that Neko-Darkwing and the green little cupid wannabe. That was embarrassing! Losing to Dopewing on a daily basis was bad enough, but losing to him when he wasn't in the right mind! To top it off, he had to be saved by a little girl. "I'll be the butt of every joke to every supa villain in St. Canard! There goes my rep!"

"Darkwing Duck is gonna pay big time for this! I swear it!" Steelbeak growled. "He won't get far as long as he has dag oil with him. So we got something to slow him down." He pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Your attention, boys. Dis is ya leader speaking. I want every able bodied Eggmen down on the city hunting Darkwing. I want the jerk alive." He growled. "If dat's impossible, bring me is 'ead so I could stick it on a pike."

"Hey boss! Ya want that we get back-up from the auxiliary team back in headquarters?" he saluted. The smile on Steelbeak's face told the soldier that he may get promoted for that.

"Yeah.! Call them, call them all!"

"How many you want, boss?" he asked as he contacted headquarters through his helmet.

Steelbeak scowled as the full moon reflected dangerously off his scratched metal beak. "All of dem!" He said ominously.

OoooOoooO

Launchpad knew he shouldn't have split up with the others. While they did have better chance finding him separately, Launchpad knew that it wouldn't mean anything if Darkwing was crazy because none of them individually can hold him down long enough for the others to arrive. He doubted that even he could get through to him when he was this out of it. Besides, he had to look for Quiverwing. She was still out there with every criminal and his mother, while Darkwing was anything but sane.

"Ahhhhh, so the sidekick of Darkwing has made his appearance." A Russian voice stopped him cold to his step.

"Well, I stand corrected." Launchpad sighed. He was really not getting paid enough for this… wait a minute! D.W. didn't pay him at all.

"I ought to join the super hero sidekick union." He muttered. Launchpad turned around and was stunned to see so many SHUSH agents with guns out looking at him as if this entire event was his fault. He also couldn't help but notice a few ninjas hanging in the background, no doubt back up sent by Goose Lee. Gryizzlikof had his appearance made when he finally pushed by and he did not look very thrilled

"You, sidekick, will explain to me why my mole have been informing me that Darkwing is causing chaos and property damages all over St. Canard." He sneered as he glared at Darkwing's number one man.

Launchpad sighed. It was going to be a long night.

OoooOoooO

High on a roof top, Tuskerninni smiled as he spotted something scampering in the park. It was Darkwing running at full speed on all four with what looked like a little girl in a pathetic Robin Hood's outfit. He thought she would be a rather inappropriate role for the prince of thieves. And those arrows, please! What did she think she was; a hero? He spotted Darkwing climbing on top of a search light. Grinning, he and his penguins got on their hands and knees and slowly moved to a position to attack.

"A huntin we will go." He sang as the penguins cocked their guns ready. It was time for the revenge of the flightless birds.

OoooOoooO

When Quiverwing Quack finally managed to keep up with her father, she was annoyed to see that he was sitting on top of a street light, and was scratching himself.

"Dad, come on, we have to find the others and get you back to normal." She could see that he wasn't going to come down so she moved to shoot her arrow with a grappling only for something purple to zoom down and slash her arrow. She looked up to see an innocuous Neko-Darkwing. Scowling in frustration, she tried again. But it was slashed as well; she looked up to see him just in time to climb up.

Neko-Darkwing purred as he shook his head. This was a good time to train his daughter in to the art of being a cat. Quiverwing Quack looked at the expectant face of her father when she realized that he wanted her to climb it the old fashion way. Taking a few deep breaths, wrapped her arms around the street light and made a slow trek to climbing up the street light. Neko-Darkwing made no move to help her but made reassuring sounds with his throat. She was now close enough to touch the hot street lamp. She had to admit, she felt a bit proud. Her dad was finally taking her seriously and training her to be a fighter. Granted, this was a harsh version of her father, but she could see pride in his glowing cat eyes.

Suddenly, she heard gunfire. Quiverwing screamed as Neko-Darkwing was sent several feet back from the impact of the shot.

"Direct hit! I must say, I wished we had cameras to have filmed this for prosperity!" He glared at Neko-Darkwing's body. "However, thanks to you, my cameras are ruined. You'd had to pay for them, with your life."

A furious Quiverwing aimed her arrows, and shot many of the guns out of their hands. Tuskerninni aimed his rifle at her but he suddenly felt like he should drop the gun and duck.

It was a move that had saved his life.

A loud yowl cut their celebration as Neko-Darkwing popped out, beyond furious. That had actually hurt. He was even bleeding just a bit. No one did that and lived to tell the tale. Once more, they could have hit his little kitten. She did not have his endurance to take a hit. One bullet could have killed her. Snarling, he was already charging at them with a speed that would have a cheetah envious.

"Keep firing!" Tuskerninni shouted as he tried to get his momentum back. He had hit Darkwing. He had seen him get struck by the bullets. In fact, the holes on his suit showed he had been struck.

"This is impossible!" He shouted as he tried to shoot him. The rifles suddenly burst and were torn to ribbons and shards. He started in sheer horror. He had seen but he didn't believe it. The little second-rate amateur prima donna had actually destroyed his guns with his bare hands. He looked back at Darkwing, who was in the shadows looking at him with his luminous eyes.

"Oh dear," then he whispered to his assistance, "Anyone have a can of tuna to bribe him with?" his assistants looked petrified. Neko-Darkwing smiled evilly; there was nothing to stop him from stopping them. Quiverwing panicked as she ran to stop Darkwing from hurting anyone again. Neko-Darkwing did not notice his little cub was heading towards him until she was in front of the defenceless villains.

Quiverwing then did something that she never thought she would ever have to do. Even to her dying day, she still didn't know what she was thinking. She placed her small hand in Darkwing`s mouth. It was something like placing a head in the mouth of a hungry lion, to show how tame it was, but she was really not sure that he was really tame. Tuskerninni stared in awe at what the girl was doing? Did she not realize how dangerous that was? Oh well, he wasn't going to let that stop him from fleeing to live to film another day. He had another weapon that may just work.

"Hurry my assistances! Exit, Stage Right!" For a fat Walrus, he was quite the mover. The birds were running so fast that they were almost flying.

Darkwing blinked as he realized that his daughter's hand was in his mouth. Then his eyes widened as he realized that the only way to get rid of it was by biting it off. As Quiverwing waited for a reaction, Neko was now fighting a powerful instinct. On one hand, this little girl was defying him! She was trying to prevent him from having his prey? If she was, she was in so much trouble. On the other hand, the father in him could not and would not see her harmed, no matter how disobedient she was. Perhaps another test was in order to see how serious she was about this.

For a few minutes, he glared and added pressure to her hand, indicating that he would bite it. Quiverwing nearly tore her hand out of his beak before she realized that this was another test. She kept it in while looking in his eyes as she shook her head, indicating she wasn't letting up. After six long minutes, he opened his mouth and made no attempts to bite her. Oh if she only knew just how much trouble she was in!

"Thanks, dad. I knew deep down you were there." She smiled that smile that had won his heart the first time around. He gave her another glare, but this time, there was respect. As angry as he was, she proved resilient. The cat part of him could see that she would continue foiling him. He should discipline her.

And yet, he could not do it. For the life of him, he couldn't hurt her.

Kneeling down, he allowed her to climb his back. He then started climbing the top of the building. It was time to move her into a safer place before more bad guys showed up to end their life expectency.

OoooOoooO

Ammonia Pine was covered in a blue hazel mat suit when she was nearly bowled over by those third-rate villains. After some questioning, she found that Darkwing and one of those meddling brats were in this area. Right now, he was using those strange glowing claws to climb the buildings.

'_Well, let's just see if he could handle my super powered vacuum.'_ She gleed. Cackling madly, she turned on the vacuum and started to suck the two in. Quiverwing screamed as she was almost sucked in before she grabbed hold of a building. Neko-Darkwing was clutching the building with his claws but he knew that he would only hold on for so long. He would have to think of a way to fight this dangerous weapon.

Ammonia cackled. She increased the power of her vacuum. "You're about to be sucked into oblivion, pussycat!"

"Darkwing, help!" Quiverwing shouted, as she felt like she was losing her grip. Neko-Darkwing looked around, then he decided to use the same method he used in Japan to when he had been surrounded by soldiers.

First he released his grip and went flying, as he flew towards the vacuum, he extended his claws and started spinning, becoming a living, deadly blender. Anything that got to close to him was shredded in a matter of seconds. The bricks, trash, even the very air itself, which served only to enhance his chi-claws. Before she could turn off the vacuum, the whirlwind of claws had reached his destination and destroyed the weapon, releasing a large explosion of air and trash. Ammonia was sent blasting to a wall, while Neko Darkwing jumped high in the air and caught Quiverwing's shirt collar by his teeth. Then he sidestepped on the walls and landed smoothly on the floor, placing a dazed girl down.

Just as Ammonia was about to recover; that was when her face was introduced to the Double web kick 2.0: A more powerful version of Darkwing's powerful signature kick.

OoooOoooO

Neptinua sighed continued to look for her favorite land loving friend. To think something like this would happen to an egoist like Darkwing. Of course, that would probably explain the ego, since cats were the vainest species on the planet.

"Poor Beakface. I'll hope you'll get better. Ocean help me, I hope you do." She whispered. She was interrupted by something flying in the sky.

"Ahhhhh," Ammonia screamed as she flew past. She was fortunate that s she was near the ocean and landed there instead of the concrete, although she'll never feel clean again after being in there.

OoooOoooO

"Wow dad, that was pretty cool the way you booted Ammonia as she tried to get you with that vacuum!" She smiled.

Her dad didn't even hurt her. If anything, he went easy on her. Oh course, the reason Neko-Darkwing went easy on her was because she was a pest. Neko-Darkwing did not waste his energy and moves on pests. And right now, he was starving. He needed something in his stomach and soon…

What was that delicious aroma? It smelled like…

Holy Mackerel, it was a giant Mackerel! Neko-Darkwing slobbered at the sight of a mackerel fish lightly cooked on top of a lettuce plate. Over it was a large box that was being held by a stick, which had a string attached to it. The string ended at a section of an ally where she could clearly see Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo, Jambalaya was laughing as he waited for their enemy while Gumbo closed his eyes and shook his head.

Quiverwing spotted it and thought _'Are they for real?'_

Gumbo knew he had made a mistake sticking with Jake and not going back to the bayou. Jake was setting a trap that even a two week old badger could see was a trap. There was no way…. And yet, it caught him! Gumbo blinked as the Neko-Duck went under the box to eat the mackerel fish… what do you know, it worked! Perhaps all that animal instinct suppressed Darkwing's intelligent?

Unfortunately, they forgot that even though Darkwing thought he was a cat, did not mean that he was physically one.

The crate was lifted to show an unamused Neko-Darkwing. Did they actually believe that he would be caught like that?

"Wait a done-gone minute! He's a cat now! Cats can't lift boxes, right?" Jambalaya shouted, while both Gumbo and Quiverwing looked at him in disbelief.

"Except Darkwing Duck has fingers and thumbs." She pointed out the very obvious flaw in his plan. Neko-Darkwing will admit that the fish was delicious. It hit the spot and he was up for a little battle time. Jambalaya wasn't done yet, he had other ideas on how to fight Darkwing.

"Okay Gumbo, this is your turf!" Jambalaya pushed him in front of Neko- Darkwing. Gumbo growled at his partner, not appreciative about this. Neko-Darkwing wondered what gators tasted like. But before he could pounce on him, Gumbo proved how much smarter he was then his partner. Going through Granny's bag, he pulled out a ball of yarn and tossed it negligently to the side. Neko-Darkwing immediately lost interest and happily chased after the ball. Gumbo wiped the perspiration off his brow and sighed in relief.

"Heh, smart gator." Quiverwing commented. He managed to complete deflect her dad's mind into something else. A smile was on her face as she watched Darkwing play with the ball of yarn. He actually looked kind of cute.

While the scary predator was distracted, Gumbo grabbed Jambalaya and headed out again. Steelbeak better pay him big for this, he did not sign up for this type of madness!

Quiverwing climbed on his back. "C'mon dad, let's get you someplace quiet." She said as she climbed on his back. Neko-Darkwing grinned and ran down the streets. He smelled a sushi bar somewhere and he was still very hungry.

OoooOoooO

"… and that's what happened." Launchpad explained as he looked at the scowling bear and the many guns aimed at his body.

"So, vhat you are saying that he is … under a lot of stress?" Gryzokoff looked at Launchpad while keeping the incredulous out of his voice. From what his informant said, there was more than stress involved. And the damages as evidence only served to tell him that.

"Yeah, the sight of cats sort of made him a little… not himself."There was no way Launchpad was going to tell anyone about the Neko-Ken, too many people know about it anyway. But he would not give Gryizzlikof ammunition to use to hurt Darkwing. The last thing Darkwing needs is more of his own allies pitying him or calling him a liability.

"Vell, it does not matter to me I am now giving orders to my men to handle all operations that the super heroes have failed in. And since Darkwing is a liability, he will be treated like all FOWL agents and be taken out."

"I expect all of you to be armed and protected. Darkwing is tricky and a wild card, and that was before he completely looses marbles. Make sure when you see him, you shoot when you see the whites of his eyes." He had a rather devious look as he rubbed his hands happily.

"Wait,…. Take him out? You're going to kill him!" Launchpad was shocked. He knew Gryzokoff didn't like Darkwing at times and the feeling was mutual with Darkwing. But still, he spoke of killing him like he was in a hunting game.

Gryizzlikof didn't even bother to hide his smirk. "We have received word from many witnesses, including Gizmoduck that Darkwing Duck has become a public threat. We are now ordered to take him out." He looked like he was going to enjoy this.

Launchpad glared at Gryizzlikof. "There is no way I'll let you hurt Darkwing. Especially for something he can't help."

"If he is threat, we are entitled to use deadly force if necessary." Gryizzlikof retorted with a sneer. He had seen enough to know that they were dealing with a situation that needed to be dealt with immediately and severely. Darkwing had gone from a pompous, arrogant loud-mouth vigilante to a dangerous, monstrous beast incapable of ascertaining the difference between a villain or an innocent bystander.

"He's not a threat and I won't let you hurt him!" He shouted. Darkwing had had a rough week already, the last thing he needed was to be shot by S.H.U.S.H.

Oh, He wasn't worried that the bullets would hurt Darkwing as it never did in the past. Many people believed that the gangsters, Eggmen and Negaduck as well as any other gun user have never hit Darkwing in the past or they simply couldn't get past his bullet proof was a lie! These men have been trained shooters all their life and have been able to always get their target, even moving ones. Darkwing even had suffered from hidden FOWL Snipers from time to time. At one point, Negaduck had even shot him with two cannons.

Truth was they never missed Darkwing. They all managed to get him. He just was either too involved in his case (or his ego) to notice the shots, or depending on how nervous he was (which made his chi erect itself around him.) they bounced off him. Either way, Darkwing never let bullets get to him. But boy are they difficult to pull out with tweezers! Launchpad should know!

Just another reason Darkwing's happy to have a sidekick that did things for him. Of course, he wished he got paid for it.

You're not hunting Darkwing! We should be stopping FOWL. Remember, they're trying to still Dr. Van Drake's invention." He reminded the right-hand man of SHUSH. Even he could see that Gryzokoff was doing this more out of pleasure then business.

"He hasn't arrived. As long as he is not in St. Canard, he is as safe as pig in blanket. We move to remove current threat to St. Canard, which is Dahkwing." He sneered. Before Launchpad could launch himself on the agent, a helicopter suddenly appeared and landed right near them. As they braced themselves from the wind, six large bodyguards appeared with someone between them.

"What is going on here?" A stern voice between the walls of muscles; They all turned to see the director of S.H.U.S.H. himself, J. Hubert Hooter himself.

And he did not look pleased.

TBC

I think two more chapters will have this story finished. Then will have the sequel prepared and ready. On the next chapter, Neko Darkwing sinks deeper in his madness until we learn there is more than one way to bring him back. But is now a good time? The heroes and Villains collide when they must all find a way to calm Darkwing down, before he really does some damage.

Oh and Professor Von Drake finally makes the scene, along with his invention.

Stay tuned.


End file.
